


cassini

by aprilpain



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilpain/pseuds/aprilpain
Summary: Мисора Наоми, мы встретились вновь при более трагичных обстоятельствах. Разница в том, что сейчас я позволяю тебе не только услышать мой голос, но и увидеть. Увидеть меня настоящего.Это ли не самая главная ошибка в моей жизни?Прости, ведь в конце я сгорю, подобно Кассини.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Matsuda Touta, Beyond Birthday/L/Misora Naomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. это не лос-анджелес.

Мисора Наоми. Бывший агент ФБР. Невеста… Нет, не так. Бывшая невеста Рэя Пенбера. И именно из-за этого факта она должна сейчас стоять здесь. «Бывшая невеста». Звучит не очень почётно, но это позволяет ей одной из первых подойти к холодному телу человека, так и не ставшего её мужем. 

Что может быть хуже? Стоять посреди толпы незнакомых тебе людей, оплакивая человека, вызывавшего на твоём лице улыбку в последние несколько лет. Наоми должна стоять здесь и делать вид скорбящей невесты, но вместо этого в ней пылает жажда... отомстить. 

– Рэй был прекрасным человеком, – Наоми закрывает глаза, от неохоты смотреть в глаза родным Рэя, – одним их тех, кому я доверила бы свою жизнь. И, я уверена, он сказал бы то же и в мою сторону, – она оглядывается на стоящий позади гроб, и слёзы невольно скатываются по щекам. – Рэй Пенбер умер, выполняя поручение по поимке Киры, и я не оставлю его смерть безнаказанной. Обещаю. 

Всем казалось, что девушка обращалась к родителям Рэя, прибывшим в Японию сегодня утром, но на деле она пыталась убедить себя в том, что сможет. Сможет поймать подонка, сделавшего её своего рода вдовой. 

– Хватит жалеть себя, – произносит себе под нос Мисора, наблюдая за тем, как гроб погружается под землю. – Ты сделал достаточно, чтобы быть похороненным, как герой, Рэй.

Быть похороненным на своей законной родине. Пусть Рэй и являлся американцем, но был рождён он именно в Японии. Это казалось символичным, что здесь он и встретился со смертью. За четыре дня до своего двадцать девятого дня рождения. Судьба – жестокая штука. 

Наоми обнимает каждого, кто высказывает ей соболезнования, шепчет слова благодарности, но в душе мечтает поскорее убежать из этого места, пропитанного скорбью. Да. Скорее бы. Она достаточно подкована, чтобы вычислить Киру, особенно если суметь достучаться до Эла… Да, он мог бы помочь, а данные, которые девушке только предстоит собрать, наверняка помогут скорее упрятать террориста за решётку. 

Мисора переступает врата автобусного парка ближе к вечеру, найти сейчас нужного ей водителя – задача не из простых. Он мог выехать на последний заезд, а мог и уйти домой. Вернёмся к вопросу: почему Наоми оказалась именно здесь? Всё просто: до самого дня смерти Рэя ей не давали покоя его слова, о том, что он предъявил удостоверение тому, за кем следил. Это было непрофессионально, Рэй. Очень непрофессионально. 

– Сасаки? – Бывший спец. агент подходит к явно скучающему водителю. Наугад.

– Да, это я, – заинтересованный взгляд мужчины был направлен на девушку. 

– Мне сказали, что именно вы больше недели назад управляли автобусом, который был захвачен наркоманом. 

– Я уже ответил на все вопросы полиции, что ещё нужно? – По нему было видно, что каждый вопрос может остаться без ответа из-за обыкновенной усталости. Действовать как агент или же?..

– Вы неверно меня поняли, – Наоми тянется к своей кожаной куртке и достаёт оттуда фотографию. – Это мой жених, – заострённый ноготь касается Рэя на их совместной фотографии с отдыха. – Я просто… просто хотела узнать: был ли он в автобусе в тот день, и с кем?

– Да-да, – мужчина забирает фотографию в свои руки. – Это тот самый человек, крикнувший, чтобы все ложились. Он точно сидел один. 

– Может быть, вы можете вспомнить, кто сидел перед ним? – Главный объект слежки должен был быть в относительной близости от Рэя, иначе грош цена его операции. Пенбер был профессиональным агентом, именно поэтому Наоми даже не сомневалась. 

– Знаете, в тот день я испытал колоссальный стресс, – сообщает мужчина, протягивая фотографию назад, – помню, что в автобусе было около шести пассажиров. Но, как они выглядели, сказать не смогу.

– А если… если бы я предоставила фотографии. Вы смогли бы их опознать? – Мисора не теряет надежду. 

– Трудно сказать, – водитель потирает шею. – Простите, что не смог помочь. 

– Наоборот, – на лице Наоми, казалось, впервые с момента смерти Рэя, засияла улыбка. – Вы мне очень помогли. Возможно, я ещё зайду, чтобы задать вам пару вопросов. 

Мисора покидает автобусный парк, поставив галочку в своём списке. Да, она ждала этого подтверждения от водителя. Если её догадки верны, то вместе с Рэем в том автобусе был именно Кира. Ему недолго осталось наслаждаться свободой. 

Завтра нужно будет посетить полицейский участок. 

– Я уже сказал вам два раза, повторю ещё: в штабе расследования никого нет! – В очередной раз огрызается полицейский.

– Я договорилась о встрече вчера, не может быть такого, что никого нет! – Мисора равнодушно вздыхает. Правопорядок в Японии находится на нулевом уровне, остаться в Америке – было верным решением. 

В этот момент к стойке информации подходит парень, судя по всему, ещё подросток, называет своё имя и кладёт бумажный пакет на стойку. Они ещё о чём-то переговариваются, а Мисора тем временем морщит лоб, вспоминая, где могла слышать фамилию Ягами, которую и назвал юноша. Что-то очень знакомое. 

– … ты уже, наверное, и теории по делу Киры строишь? – Отзывается один из полицейских пришедшему юноше. 

– Да, – улыбается тот. – Если всё получится, то Эл останется с носом. 

Казалось, ещё немного и брови Наоми сольются, настолько сильно она их свела. Этот юнец планирует победить одного из лучших детективов? Нет… не так. Лучшего детектива, ведь Эральдо Койл и Денёв – всё это тоже Эл. 

– Вы можете оставить послание мне. Я обязательно передам его! – Выкрикивает полицейский, с которым Наоми общалась ранее, тем самым вновь вернув её внимание на себя. – Я хоть и не сотрудник штаба, но с такой задачей справлюсь. 

– Нет… я не… – её прерывает тот самый юноша. 

– И…Извините, – он повернулся к ней, пытаясь расположить к себе улыбкой. – Мой отец – главный в расследовании дела Киры, и, если не возражаете, я бы мог лично передать ему имеющуюся у вас информацию. У него сейчас телефон отключён, но, думаю, если я сообщу о срочности, он позвонит сразу, как освободится. Сами понимаете, из-за смерти агентов ФБР сотрудники один за другим отказываются от дела. Работа кипит. 

– Л-Лайт, разве можно говорить об этом посторонним? – Вмешивается человек за стойкой. 

– Брось, об этом уже вся округа сплетничает. Да и глаза девушки, – после слов юноши, Наоми машинально отводит от него свой взгляд, – вызывает доверие. 

Но вызывал ли его Ягами Лайт? Другой вопрос, к которому Наоми хотела подойти со всей серьёзностью. Он решил вмешаться из-за несправедливости полиции? Из-за того, что никого нет в отделе расследования? Его отец ведёт это дело, и он может передать информацию, что успела собрать Наоми. Но что-то всё ещё заставляло её молчать. Собственные принципы и осторожность? А, может, внутреннее чувство самосохранения? Его глаза, глаза Ягами Лайта, не внушали ей ни капли доверия. Наоборот, всё нутро кричало ей: беги. Беги, Наоми!

– Она умный и серьёзный человек. Это видно, – вновь дать ему говорить – ошибка. – Она наверняка догадывается о том, что у японской полиции сейчас некоторые проблемы, поэтому и хочет общаться непосредственно с сотрудниками штаба.

– Да, всё верно, – Мисора убирает нависшую чёлку и направляется в сторону. – Думаю, так и сделаем, – Наоми присаживается на ближайшие места ожидания. 

– Думаю, папа скоро увидит моё сообщение и перезвонит, – Лайт садится рядом со всё той же дружелюбной улыбкой на лице. Но почему Наоми от неё неспокойно? 

– Почему Вы помогаете? – Она понимала, что парень не даст номер мобильного телефона своего отца. Это присуще преступлению, а он не так глуп, судя по всему. 

– Просто я считаю, что Кира обладает большей силой, чем все считают. Именно поэтому я и хочу помочь раскрыть это дело. Чем быстрее… тем лучше. И, если информация, которая имеется у Вас, поможет нам, то уже скоро все эти убийства прекратятся, – было видно, что он замешкался. – Но не стоит говорить об этом здесь. Думаю, лучше выйти на улицу. Полицейский участок перестал быть безопасным местом. 

Наоми покорно встаёт следом и уже через мгновение пересекает двери полицейского участка. Ну, почему? Почему она вновь не доверяет своему внутреннему чувству? Беспрекословно следует за человеком, которого только повстречала. Может быть, это отчаяние, что накатило после смерти Рэя? Может быть. К тому же, если с ней что-то и случится, ребята, что сидели на стойке информации, всегда смогут подтвердить личность Ягами Лайта, который ушёл вместе с ней. 

– Я думаю, что Кира… – юноша вступает сразу. 

– Не могли бы Вы представиться? – Прерывает его Наоми. Безопасность не повредит. 

– Лайт Ягами. Пишется иероглифом «Луна», а Ягами – «Ночь» и «Бог». Немного странно, да? – Он смеётся, Наоми лишь поддерживает. 

– А я Сёко Маки. Имя пишется как «Свет» и «Ребёнок», а фамилия – «между» и «дерево», – выдуманное имя. Оно ни раз спасало Наоми, а сейчас… когда орудует Кира – это главный козырь. Мисора была убеждена, что, зная имя человека, Кира может расправиться с ним, пока, конечно, неясно, как. Но Рэй дал человеку удостоверение со своим именем. Это и стало его погибелью. 

– Так вот… Вероятно, Кира не просто убивает, – Лайт начинает движение вперед, от полицейского участка, – а ещё манипулирует людьми перед смертью. 

Сомнения начинали развеиваться с каждым новом словом, что Наоми слышала от Ягами. Он не стал бы зарывать себя или близких людей. Не стал… Так говорили Мисоре её чувства. 

– Я думала об этом, – соглашается она, подстраиваясь под ход движения парня. – Он действительно манипулирует своими жертвами. И не только это. Если мои предположения верны, то, управляя людьми, он способен убивать не только при помощи сердечного приступа, – это предположение Наоми сделала на основании смерти наркомана, забежавшего в автобус. Всё крутилось вокруг того случая, и это уже не просто совпадение. – Возможно, ещё никто не вышел на эту догадку. Это поможет следованию быстрее поймать Киру. 

– Я даже не думал об этом, – Наоми показалось, что в голосе Лайта проскочила новая нотка, однако она не придала этому значения. – Но, если так, Кира способен убить человека и обыграть это убийство, как чужое преступление. 

– Верно. И, мне кажется, один мой знакомый встречался с Кирой.

В следующую секунду Мисора понимает, что идёт одна, шаги Ягами затихли, это и заставляет её повернуться. Юноша замер, изучая взглядом свою попутчицу. В следующий момент же что-то его рассмешило, и он издал несколько неприятных для ушей Наоми смешков. 

– Да, полиция вряд ли так сразу поверит в это, – Лайт выравнивается с девушкой. 

– Поэтому я и хотела поговорить с кем-то из штаба расследования, чтобы объяснить, на чём основаны мои выводы. 

– Может быть, тому, кто виделся с Кирой, стоит самому рассказать об этом? 

– Он был одним из агентов ФБР, – их диалог настолько напрягает Наоми, что она даже не замечает, как Лайт вновь отстаёт. – Его уже нет в живых. Он был моим женихом, – собрав всю оставшуюся волю, Наоми сжимает кулак в кожаной перчатке. – Он рассказывал, что случайно попал в захваченный автобус. И если мои предположения верны, то в этом автобусе и был Кира. 

Их дальнейший диалог сводится к простым выводам о том, что это вполне может быть чем-то личным для Наоми. Да, таковым оно и являлось. Мисора даже не отрицала этого. Это были её личные счёты с Кирой, но в остальном она опиралась лишь на свой опыт. Опыт агента ФБР.

Ягами Лайт достаёт клочок бумаги и ручку под предлогом записать все данные, что имеются у Наоми. Она соглашается. Поддакивает каждому слову, что он говорит. И, когда тот, по всей видимости, ставит точку, Наоми кивает на предложение Лайта передать собранную информацию отцу. 

– Спасибо большое. Благодаря Вам я окончательно убедилась в своих догадках, – на лице Наоми проскальзывает улыбка, и она смотрит в сторону полицейского участка, к которому они подошли. – Но я всё же решусь дождаться кого-то из штаба расследования. Эти передачки ни к чему, – она указывает на бумажку в руках Лайта, на которой, к слову, расписано слишком мало. 

Наоми дарит лёгкую улыбку на прощание, а после разворачивается к полицейскому участку и решает придерживаться изначального плана. Но что-то не так. Буквально в нескольких шагах её останавливает тяжёлая рука, что лежала на женском плече. 

– Постойте. Я должен вам кое-что сказать, – Вновь Лайт. Его излишнее внимание к персоне Мисоры начинало казаться странным. – Я состою в штабе расследования против Киры. Сейчас расследованием руководит Эл. 

– В этом нет ничего удивительного, – она лишь пожимает плечами, не в силах принять тот факт, что парень, похоже учащийся в школе, причастен к расследованию на столь высоком уровне. 

– Да. Элу не хватало людей. Многие испугались Киры и ушли. Я пока ещё школьник, но уже дважды помогал полиции, и оба дела благодаря моему участию были закрыты. Поэтому мне разрешили помогать расследованию. Я в любое время могу приходить в штаб-квартиру. Таким образом, к делу Киры доступ имеют лишь избранные. 

Это так в духе Эл. Всё, как в Лос-Анджелесе… группа избранных, вот только в этот раз среди них нет самой Наоми. И… неужели Эл решился выйти из тени? 

Сказанное далее Лайтом кажется абсурдным, заставляет Наоми хмуриться, смотря то на него, то на полицейский участок. С каждым новым словом он словно пытался выудить у неё ещё чуток информации, вот только какой? После воспоминаний Мисоры о деле в Лос-Анджелесе, Ягами воскликнул о совместной работе и рекомендации со своей стороны. Наоми не могла поверить своим ушам… Вновь работать с величайшим детективом? Лучшей возможности найти Киру не представится. 

– … чтобы вступить в наши ряды, Вам достаточно предъявить нам любой документ, удостоверяющий Вашу личность. И после проверки Эл Вам позвонит. Я уверен в этом, – на лице Лайта вновь эта странная улыбка. Не та, что была в участке, а та, что была при записи данных. 

– Да, конечно, да! –Восклицает Наоми. Только осталась одна формальность. – Вот только… я Вас обманула, назвала вымышленное имя. 

– Вы и в правду сообразительны. Не перестаёте меня удивлять. Ничего страшного. 

– Рабочий пропуск подойдёт? – Наоми тянется к сумочке. 

– Да, конечно, да. 

Наоми протягивает уже недействительный пропуск от офиса, в котором она работала, находясь в Америке. Руки не доходили выбросить его. Лайт что-то записывает, а тучи в груди Мисоры сгущаются всё больше. Всё больше желания сбежать из этого места. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Останавливает лишь пропуск, что Лайт продолжал держать в своих руках. 

– Держите, – с маниакальной улыбкой Ягами протягивает ей пропуск, а сам в этот момент смотрит на часы. 

Ей хотелось спросить: почему он так пристально смотрит на них, но это внутреннее чувство тревоги не отпускало. Заставило насупиться, кинуть пропуск в сумку и хаотично оглядеться по сторонам. Тревога нарастала с каждой секундой, поэтому девушка решается покинуть общество Лайта. 

– Я… – в её голосе вновь появились те скорбные нотки, которые она позабыла на кладбище, – пожалуй, я пойду, – на Наоми не было лица. Всё из-за живота, который сводило от необъяснимого чувства. – Надеюсь, Эл вспомнит меня и перезвонит. 

– Да, хах, – прошло секунд сорок и Лайта было не узнать. Сейчас перед Мисорой стоял вовсе не тот добродушный школьник, а словно маньяк-убийца. – Да, прощайте, Мисора Масэкэ.

Уже уходя Наоми задумалась о том, откуда Лайт мог узнать её рабочее прозвище и что за тон, с которым он прощался. Так не провожают человека, с которым планируют увидеться в ближайшие дни. 

– Пропуск! – Выкрикивает она, сев в автобус, чем словила несколько недовольных взглядов. 

Девушка находит в сумке документ и супится. Она совсем забыла, что последний пропуск ей выдали на память о работе в крупной компании, и там было не её имя. Был лишь псевдоним – Масэкэ. Боже. Она облажалась. Стоило остановиться после того, как Лайт назвал её этим именем и дать верное. Теперь лишь оставалось надеяться, что Эл вспомнит её фамилию. 

Знала бы тогда Наоми, что этот случай спас ей жизнь. 

Прошло около пяти дней, но звонка на телефон Наоми так и не поступило. Стоило ожидать. Но могла ли девушка просто сидеть на месте? Боже, конечно, нет. Мисора тянет к себе ноутбук, заходит в базу данный, купленную во времена, когда она работала на Эла. 

– Ягами Лайт, – Мисора отчеканивает каждую букву на клавиатуре, после чего смотрит на появившиеся данные. 

Ничего криминального, как и ожидалось. Номер телефона и… адрес. Да, это безрассудство появиться на его пороге. Но что она ещё может сделать? Наоми забрасывает водительское удостоверение в сумочку, натягивает чёрные сапоги и застёгивает кожаную куртку. 

Уже через полчаса её машина припарковалась у переулка, ведущего к дому Ягами. Он был третий, по счёту, если она верно помнила картину из карт. Наоми покидает свою машину и уже собирается идти к дому Лайта, а также его семьи, но её останавливает машина, которая никак не хотела блокироваться. 

– Папочка! Папочка! – Из подворотни выходит мужчина с усами и в очках, а за ним девочка возраста младшей школы. – Ты забыл обед. 

– Он мне не нужен, Саю. У нас в штаб-квартире есть, чем перекусить. 

– В штаб-квартире? – Шепчет Наоми себе под нос, после чего более детально рассматривает обладателя мужского голоса. 

Это… Ягами Соитиро? Отец Лайта, работающий вместе с Эл? Было темно, и она не могла сказать точно, но что-то подсказывало ей правоту. Память на лица у девушки была хорошей. Что… если она сядет прямо сейчас в машину и поедет за ним, минуя проверку личности? Да… Такой план имел право на существование. 

Наоми тут же садится в свою машину и следует за машиной Соитиро, которая приводит её к отелю. Девушка покидает машину, и сейчас её не смущает даже отсутствие на ней блокировки, ведь дело, в которое она хотела ввязаться, куда важнее. 

– …мер три тысячи сто пятнадцать, – называет Ягами, пока Наоми стоит позади, изучая помещение. 

– Добро пожаловать, одиннадцатый этаж – улыбается служащий, указывая на расположение лифта. 

Ягами направляется к лифтам, Наоми пропускает несколько человек перед собой. Они только заселялись, и она пробыла позади около десяти минут, выжидая, после чего, наконец, подошла к стойке. 

– Добрый вечер. Бронь? – Приветливо улыбается служащий. 

– Добрый, – отзывается Наоми. – Вообще-то у меня приглашение в номер, – девушка пыталась вспомнить цифры, названные Соитиро, – три тысячи сто пятнадцать. 

– Добро пожаловать, – улыбается тот, указывая на лифты. – Одиннадцатый этаж. 

Мисора кланяется в знак благодарности и следует в указанном направлении. Что-то внутри сжимается. Не от непонятной тревоги, как у полицейского участка, а от чувства страха… страха, что она прогадала, память подвела – и это вовсе не Ягами Соитиро. Или… что, если Эл действительно там, но откажет Наоми? Стоило просто зайти и спросить. 

Тук. Тук. 

Она слышит неторопливые шаги, а после пожилой голос, похожий на Ватари, с которым Наоми уже была знакома. Именно он по началу был своеобразным передатчиком при общении с Эл в Лос-Анджелесе. 

– Тебе лучше самому взглянуть, – тянет старик. 

А после шаркающие шаги. Молчание. И звук открытия дверей. Если бы можно было упасть от увиденного, поверьте, Наоми бы это сделала. Она словно увидела призрак Бейонда Бёздея*. Это он… но в другой одежде, более вял и расслаблен. И, конечно, чёрные глаза, а не дьявольски красные. Эти волосы… Всё так же угольно-чёрные, со спадающей на глаза чёлкой. И эти синяки под глазами. Мисора сейчас была готова сорваться, перестать стоить из себя сильную женщину и разрыдаться, вспоминая произошедшее почти два года назад. Стоп… Эти синяки под глазами… Это не макияж. Они настоящие. 

– Р… Рюдзаки, – вновь та картина из Лос-Анджелеса. Когда, уже после заключения Бейонда под стражу, тот же образ, что сейчас видела Наоми, предстал перед ней. 

Она не успевает заметить, как хилые длинные пальцы касаются её запястья и, обхватив его, затаскивают в номер. Наоми смотрит на стоящего перед ней парня так, словно увидела призрак. Конечно, ведь Бёздей** стал одной из жертв Киры не так давно. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь?! – Парень в белой кофте срывается на крик. Со стороны же слышится: «Ого, его и в правду можно вывести? Никогда бы не подумал».

Эта жёсткость присущая Бёздею, но не Элу, которого она встретила на улицах Лос-Анджелеса. Однако… мягкость рук. Да, за слоем отбеливателя кожи слово «мягкость» перестало быть актуальным ко всему, что касалось Б. Стоит закрыть глаза, выдохнуть и понять, что перед Наоми вновь оригинал, а не жалкая копия. 

– Я… – Она забыла о цели визита, лишь мотнула головой. Это Эл, это не Бейонд. На землю Наоми возвращает Ватари, представший перед ней без шляпы и плаща, протягивающий сейчас мороженное, которое девушка и взяла в руки. – Я пришла, чтобы помочь с делом Киры. 

– Мы договорились. Больше никаких дел, ведь твой парень был против того, чтобы ты и дальше брала дела ФБР, – холоден, в этом весь Эл. 

– Рэй мёртв, Эл, – констатирует Мисора, поднесся к раздражённым губам холодное мороженное. 

– Рэй? – Доносится со стороны голос одного из мужчин. Самого юного. – Рэй Пенбер? 

– Да, это мой жених. Его направили сюда, как и остальных. Для слежки. Но… 

– Пенбер? – Эл не моргает, суёт руки в карманы джинсов и следует к креслу у экрана телевизора. Казалось, он не мог определиться, что больше смущало его: формулировка "жених" или же фамилия избранника Мисоры. – Жених? Я не знал или забыл? – Вопрос риторический. Детектив задаёт его для себя. Он вставляет кассету в видеомагнитофон, а после садится в кресло в позе… в той же позе, что и Бёздей. Эл останавливает большой палец у верхней губы, а Наоми подмечает, что потенциальный наследник забрал от Эла больше, чем должен был. – Иди сюда, – Детектив на секунду смотрит в сторону пришедшей гостьи, а после возвращается к просмотру. 

– Может, кто-то объяснит, что происходит? – Слышится всё от того же молодого парня. 

– Тише, Мацу, уверен, нам всё объяснят, – уже знакомый голос Ягами Соитиро.

Наоми проходит в комнату, обводит взглядом несколько пустых тарелок, на которых, судя по всему, были торты, пустой рожок от мороженного и несколько фантиков от конфет. К счастью, не было излюбленного Б.Б. джема. Но счастье не может длиться долго, не так ли? Наоми замечает Рэя на записи, которую смотрел Эл. 

– Это… Это день его смерти? – Мисора обращает внимание на дату. Двадцать седьмое декабря. 

– Да. Один из немногих, чья смерть попала на камеры, – Эл распаковывает конфету, отбросив фантик к кучке других. 

– Эл, то есть Рюдзаки! – Вклинивается парень, которого называли Мацу. – Будь немного деликатнее с дамой. Всё же это её жених. 

– Ничего, – отзывается Наоми, сев на колени справа от телевизора, прикончив мороженное, данное Ватари ранее. Её больше задевает имя, которое Эл выбрал для себя. Вновь.

– Что Рэй делал двадцать седьмого декабря в Синдзюку? – Интересуется детектив, перебирая пальцами ног. Наоми обращает внимание именно на это. 

– Сказал, что нужно по делам и ушёл, – спокойно отвечает Мисора. 

– Может быть, слежка за кем-то? – Эл словно выуживал информацию из пришедшей девушки, на что она лишь закатила глаза. 

– Нет. Он отследил несколько семей, фамилии которых я не знаю, и был уже свободен. На днях мы должны были вернуться в Америку. 

– Смотри, – Эл сползает на пол, чтобы сесть рядом с Мисорой, но всё в той же причудливой позе. – Вот, 15:12. Рэй садится в поезд, – длинные пальцы хватаются за пульт очень странно, перематывая плёнку. – А вот 16:42. Он выходит из поезда и умирает. 

Наоми закрывает глаза, сжав губы. Идя сюда, она хотела лишь рассказать о своих догадках. Видеть смерть возлюбленного в её планы не входило. 

– Рюдзаки! 

– Что можешь сказать? – Заинтересованный взгляд Эла останавливается на почти плачущей Наоми. Давит. Как же он не понимает, что подобным поведением делает лишь хуже?

Она поворачивает голову, смотрит на него и невольно сглатывает от ужаса, что пронизывал её всю. До самых пят. Цвет глаз отличался от тех, какими обладал наследник, но всё же взгляд Эла вселял в неё страх. Страх, что её вновь смогут провести. 

– Поезду требует всего час, – Наоми сжимает кулак, лежащий на полу, – чтобы совершить круг по Яманотэ. А он провёл в вагоне полтора часа. 

– Да, я тоже это заметил. И более того, на первых записях, – бледная рука вновь нажимает кнопку пульта, перематывая запись, – он держал в руках конверт, – ещё движение и изображение, стоящее на паузе, приближается. После перемотка на самый старший момент для Мисоры – Но в момент смерти его уже нет.

– Рэй мог… – ей не хотелось этого говорить. Так не хотелось. – Мог знать данные агентов ФБР, отправленных для слежки? 

– Ровно через восемь минут после того, как он сел в поезд, ему пришёл файл с именами и фотографиями всех, кто был послан. 

– Он не предатель, – тихо шепчет Мисора. – Я… Эл…

– Здесь меня зовут Рюдзаки, – он знает, как ей неприятно слышать это имя, но давит вновь. 

– Рюдзаки… Кира может управлять действиями человека перед смертью, – она произносит это без вопроса лишь по причине сказанного Лайтом и надеждой на то, что он уже всё рассказал. – Что, если и действия Рэя были предопределены Кирой? 

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – Эл всё так же пристально смотрел, но было видно, он пытался сложить два и два. 

– Кира приказал ему записать имена агентов в конверт. Он это сделал, и.. Кира убил его, – последние слова Наоми шепчет на выдохе, наблюдая за лежащим на платформе женихом. – Он что… кого-то высматривает? – Наоми буквально срывается с места, тыча в экран указательным пальцем. 

– Да, я не заметил этого, – по тону детектива Наоми чувствует нотки обиды. 

– Он мог вновь встретиться с Кирой. 

– Вновь? – Вмешивается Ягами. 

– Да, я на девяносто процентов уверена, что Рэй уже встречался с ним, – странно, неужели Лайт не передал информацию? – В день, когда автобус, идущий в космопарк, захватил наркоман. 

– Этот случай не давал мне покоя, – замечает Эл, оторвав палец от губы. – Хочешь казать, что Рэй в тот день следил за тем, кто является Кирой? 

– Да. Ему пришлось показать удостоверение, где было…

– … его имя, – прерывает её детектив, встав с места. Он тут же передаёт Наоми несколько бумаг. – Изложи подробно всё, что тебе известно. Я изучу эти факты. 

– И ты доверяешь ей, Рюдзаки? 

– Это Мисора Наоми, – Эл называет имя, сидящей на полу девушки, словно тем самым обозначает для неё, что находящимся в комнате людям можно доверять. – Мы вместе работали над одним из сложных дел в Америке. И я могу сказать одну вещь: Наоми является одной из тех людей, кому я доверил бы свою жизнь. И, я уверен, она сказал бы то же и в мою сторону.

Эл словно воспроизводит речь, которую произносила Наоми, стоя перед гробом уже покойного жениха. Горечь утраты не прошла до сих пор. Более того, данные, которые показал ей Эл, не имея на это никакого права, лишь раззадорили Мисору и её главную миссию. 

– Я бы хотела присоединиться к вам. Я могу подать прошение о восстановлении в ФБР, если потребуется, – сообщает девушка, растерянно глядя на бумаги, что протянул ей Эл. 

– Исключено, – обрывает брюнет. – Ты руководствуешься личными побуждениями. 

– Верно. Но это лишь подначивает меня быстрее найти Киру. Брось, Эл, ты знаешь, что между личным и законом, я всегда выберу закон. 

Он некоторое время смотрит на девушку сверху, что-то анализируя, не моргая. А после вытягивает руку, раскрыв худощавую ладонь. 

– Пошли. Нам нужно побеседовать. 

Наоми принимает его руку. Эл провождает девушку в комнату, предварительно попросив полицейских проанализировать остальные имеющиеся записи смерти агентов ФБР, а Ватари – найти информацию о том, за какими семьями вёл наблюдение Рэй Пенбер. Раздав указы, детектив закрывает за собой дверь и, сгорбившись, следует к столу, за которым уже расположилась Наоми. 

– Кофе? – Эл подходит к полному кофейнику, заполнив одну из имеющихся чашек. – Пирожное? – У Наоми складывалось впечатление, что вопросы адресованы не ей, а самому детективу, ведь он тут же забирает два кусочка на тарелку. 

– Кофе был бы кстати, – сообщает Мисора. На всякий случай. Кстати, стоило поговорить об этом «кстати». – Я думала, что ты будешь старше. Даже тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе, встретив тебя вживую, я подумала, что это просто прекрасное совпадение, ведь величайший детектив столетия не может быть… Сколько тебе, кстати? 

Эл разочарованно выдыхает, но всё же Наоми слышит звук разливающегося напитка за своей спиной. Она стягивает кожаную куртку, вешая её на спинку стула. И слегка улыбается, когда видит перед собой чашку кофе. 

– Двадцать пять. Зачем тебе это дело? – Спрашивает Эл, сев рядом всё в той же странной позе, поджав ноги и перебирая пальцами. Он сразу переходит к делу. 

– Справедливость, – кратко сообщает девушка, отпив горячий напиток. – Я наблюдала за делом Киры, как только ты выступил со своим сообщением на публику. Если вмешивается Эл – значит, преступник будет пойман, – тихо усмехается и наблюдает, как детектив дожёвывает первое пирожное. – Рэя вызвали по этому делу, и я решила поехать с ним, чтобы познакомить с родителями. Заодно, так сказать. 

– Но его убили, – он вновь словно тычет Наоми в её же паршиво оставленный след. 

– Да, но я нашла множество несостыковок. Ещё в тот день, когда он рассказал про наркомана, удостоверение и слежку. 

– Мы узнаем, за кем следил Пенбер, выйдем на этого человека, найдём следы, а после арестуем. Ты не нужна здесь, Наоми. 

– Всё не так просто, – Мисора буквально останавливает Эла, когда тот готовится к поеданию второго кусочка десерта. – В тот день Рэй понял, что одна из семей чиста, взял новую. И… и я не знаю, было ли это до инцидента в автобусе или после. 

– Проверим обе, – сообщает Эл, – когда получим информацию. Мой вердикт тот же. 

– Эл. 

– Рюдзаки, – поправляет детектив, подняв ложку в воздух. 

– Я чувствую, что нужна этому расследованию. Ты знаешь, что я не подведу, пожалуйста, – тихо шепчет девушка, игнорируя его просьбу. 

– Наоми, – он обращается по имени, пытаясь высказать серьёзность, но вот огромный кусок пирожного, что он помещает в рот, словно пытается сказать обратное. – Пойми меня правильно. Ты ещё молода, – Эл откладывает ложку. – Зачем лезть туда, где шанс быть убитым равняется… 

– Пятидесяти процентам. Не нужно нагнетать. Здесь либо «да», либо «нет». Если я сменю имя, то Кира в жизни не сможет вычислить меня! – Мисора буквально срывается с места, ударив по столу. 

– Заставляешь меня нарушить закон? – Тёмные глаза устремляются на вставшую девушку, пока неуклюжие руки тянутся к чашке с кофе. 

– Не говори мне, что ты уже этого не сделал. Уверена, что у Ягами и Мацуды уже имеются поддельные удостоверения. Тебе не составит труда выпустить ещё одно. 

– Ты ведь просто так не отвяжешься, да? – Лёгкая улыбка на лице детектива заставляется Наоми сесть обратно. – Даже, если я начну тебе угрожать смертельной опасностью дела. 

– Да, – тихо сообщает она. 

– Удостоверение будет готово в пятницу.

В душе Наоми вновь начала теплиться надежда. Надежда на справедливость. Эл в этот момент отставляет чашку, вроде, даже собирается уйти, но что-то его останавливает. Пристальный взгляд детектива впился в образ Наоми, от чего ей тут же стало не по себе. На минуту даже проскочил интерес: столь пугающий взгляд Эл позаимствовал у реального Рюдзаки, или всё же приемник? 

– Ты правда хотела посадить меня за сексуальное домогательство? *** – Эл улыбается, кида в свою чашку кофе уже шестой кубик сахара. Наоми это поразило, но у каждого свои привычки.

– Знаешь, не каждый день ко мне подходил и обнимал незнакомый человек, – Мисора вновь начинает рассматривать его образ. Он светлый, ему хочется доверять, а не сбежать. 

– Мне показалось, что сегодня на твоём лице было большее удивление, чем в тот день – сообщает Эл и, больше несмотря на девушку, начинает перебирать крошки, оставленные после своего десерта. – Даже в момент, когда я сказал тебе имя. Лишь секунда, в которую я уловил страх, а потом? Ты просто позволила мне уйти. Неужели я надавил на больную травму?

– Нет, вовсе нет, – оправдывается девушка, – я увидела небольшое пятно крови и подумала, что, при возвращении в ФБР, это может всплыть. Не более. Я отпустила Рю Рюдзаки. Скорее всего, Кира покончил с ним. Так почему мы вновь возвращаемся к нему? 

– Потому что тебя передёргивает каждый раз, когда кто-то обращается ко мне, – Эл обнимает собственные колени, оперившись на них подбородком. Наоми же сотрясло от того, что детектив всё это время изучал каждое её движение.

– Когда ты перестанешь подбирать себе псевдонимы из имён или кличек пойманных тобой преступников? – Нежно отзывается Наоми. 

– Как я уже сказал, Мисора, я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, и это не было преувеличением. Ты разгадывала все мои шифры, все шифры моего приемника. Ты одна из лучших, поэтому не подведи. 

С этими словами Эл буквально спрыгивает со стула и направляется в первоначальную комнату, где сейчас разгорелась жаркая дискуссия между членами группы расследования. Наоми следует за детективом, еле слышно посмеиваясь от увиденной картины. 

– Господа, – в спор полицейских вмешивается Эл.- Позвольте представить вам нового внештатного члена группы расследования, – детектив проводит рукой в сторону пришедшей девушки, сопроводив этот жест взглядом. – Мисора Наоми. Её новое имя будет готово в пятницу, поэтому при встречах избегайте любого упоминания личности. 

Тишина. Мужские глаза словно изучают нового члена команды, но столь пристально… От этого Наоми хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

– Я Тота Мацуда, – первым решился нарушить тишину самый молодой, по наблюдениям Наоми полицейский. – Кодовое имя «Таро Мацуи», – с улыбкой произносит парень. 

– Соитиро Ягами, но здесь я Синдзюро Асахи, – отзывается отец Лайта. 

– Соити Аидзава, – подхватывает мужчина с пышкой причёской. – Аихара. 

– Кандзо Моги. Канити Моджи, – улыбается самый накаченный из присутствующих. 

– Ещё один член нашей группы, Укита, на дежурстве в штабе полиции, – заканчивает Эл. –Ну, а с Ватари ты уже знакома.

Наоми кланяется в знак благодарности и садится ко всем. Ещё несколько часов они разбирают детали смерти нескольких агентов. Тех, чья смерть попала на камеры. Грубо будет сказано, но именно в этот момент Наоми, наконец, чувствовала себя живой после всего произошедшего. Она впервые не думала о Кире, не думала о холодном теле жениха, что лежал под землёй. Было спокойно, а шутки со стороны Мацуды и Моги лишь помогали ей почувствовать себя в этом коллективе подходящей частью паззла. 

В четыре утра Эл заключил, что на сегодня их работа закончена, и всем стоит разойтись по домам, пока к ним не поступят данные о семьях, за которыми следил агент Пенбер. После этих слов все начали покидать номер отеля один за другим. 

– Кстати, а как часто Лайт появляется в штабе расследования? – Произносит Наоми, подходя к машине вместе с Соитиро. Да, она осталась на месте. 

– Лайт? – Мужчина потирает затылок. – Мой сын? В общем-то никогда? – Приняв этот вопрос как за повод «просто-поговорить-о-чём-угодно» Ягами прощается с Мисорой.

Её брови сводятся у переносицы от ответа Соитиро. Конечно, его ответ вызывал лишь ряд новых вопросов о том, что ей говорил Ягами Лайт в их встречу. Она совсем забывается, когда пытается открыть машину, настолько, что из новой волны раздумий её смог достать лишь голос детектива, что пронёсся над самым ухом девушки. 

– Наоми, приём, – это был Эл. Он щёлкает своими длинными пальцами у самого уха девушки, привлекая её внимание. 

– Что? – Первым делом она обращает внимание на его босые ноги. Босые ноги. На холодном бетоне. – Что ты… Боже, ты мог и обуться. Почему ты вышел из отеля? 

– Куртка, – брюнет указывает на кожаную куртку в своих руках. Наоми осматривает свои оголённые руки. Да. Она забыла её в номере. – Боялся опоздать, выбежал так. 

– С-Спасибо, Э… То есть Рюдзаки. Спасибо, – Наоми забирает куртку и тут же накидывает её на свои плечи. 

Мисора не успевает опомниться, как в её ноздри проникает мягкий запах порошка, исходящий от белой кофты. Причиной тому являлся Эл, который решил обнять её со словами надежды на то, что в этот раз Наоми не решится на капоэйру****. Она поддаётся. Всё же ей хотелось сделать это всё то долгое время, что тянулось расследование в Лос-Анджелесе, а, когда такая возможность представилась, она попросту упустила её, пригрозив судом. 

– Спасибо, – шепчет девушка в плечо детектива и, слегка погладив его, отпускает. – Спасибо, что принял меня в штат. 

С этими словами девушка садится в свою машину, дарит лёгкую улыбку всё ещё стоящему Элу и уезжает в направлении дома своих родителей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бейонд Бёздей - второй наследник первого поколения L, ставший серийным убийцей. Отличие первого поколения приемников заключалось в том, что они добивались максимального сходства с Элом. Бейонд добивался этого при помощи макияжа. Единственным отличием, которое невозможно было скрыть, являлись красные глаза шинигами (бога смерти), с которыми он родился. 
> 
> **причина смерти Б.Б - сердечный приступ. 
> 
> *** события книги "Тетрадь смерти: Другая тетрадь". В самом конце Эл решает выйти из тени, подходит к Наоми со спины и обнимает. Девушка грозит ему обвинением в сексуальном домогательстве. 
> 
> **** боевое искусство, которым владеет Наоми. Именно этим приёмом Наоми уложила Эла во время встречи в Лос-Анджелесе.


	2. это не лос-анджелес.

Когда в твоей жизни происходят события, выходящие за определённые рамки, твой организм перестаёт нормально функционировать. Сон перестаёт быть актуальным, ты вовсе перестаёшь воспринимать ночь как время для сна. Еда? В ней тоже нет потребности, её тебе может заменить лишь вода. Ещё ты не можешь вспомнить, когда в последний раз принимал ванную, а не душ на скорую руку. Именно в этом ритме жила Мисора Наоми около двух недель, с момента смерти Рэя Пенбера. 

Она помнила этот день в мельчайших деталях, и именно поэтому боялась вновь погружаться в глубокий сон. Звонок, бокал шампанского падает из рук, разливая пузырящийся напиток. На том конце провода лишь голос старого знакомого из ФБР, сообщающий, что Рэй Пенбер и остальные агенты бюро, прибывшие в Японию, мертвы. В тот момент ей было плевать на тех других, Наоми волновал лишь один вопрос: почему именно Рэй? 

Месть. Именно ей она сейчас и живёт, полностью сбив режим. Да, она сейчас находилась в доме своих родителей, но от этого спокойствия не прибавилось, а ещё та картина… Рэй, лежащий на платформе, и люди, что просто проходили мимо, будто ничего не случилось, будто умирающий человек – что-то обыденное для этой страны. Конечно, с появлением Киры так и было. Но Рэй не был преступником. Не был…

Мисора так и не смогла уснуть, решила написать всё, что ей было известно в бумаги, которые предоставил Эл. Справилась она за двадцать минут, и что дальше?.. Наоми качает головой, принимает душ на скорую руку и подходит к шкафу. Светлые джинсы, водолазка и тёмные носки. Неизменные атрибуты её образа. 

Ей нечем заняться, и она решает отправить туда, откуда прибыла всего несколько часов назад. Об Эле всегда ходили разные слухи, один из них, что он никогда не спит. Может, и ей стоит влиться в это дело настолько же сильно? Отдать долг почившему Рэю в полной мере. 

Стук. Тишина. Ещё раз. На этот раз начинают быть слышны шаркающие шаги. Звук затвора глазка. Щелчок. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Перед Наоми предстал Эл. Вновь. С тем же вопросом. 

– Когда-нибудь ты начнёшь здороваться, – произносит Наоми. – Мне не спалось, и я решила поработать, – она протягивает детективу несколько бумаг, что заполнила ранее, и проходит вглубь номера, минуя самого Эла. 

– Ты что? – он переходит на шёпот, закрыв дверь. – Тебе нужно поспать, – выдыхает он, вытянув руки вдоль корпуса и насупившись. – Сколько ты спала за последние дни, Наоми? 

– Я…

– Тише, – шепчет он, – Ватари спит, – Эл указывает на одну из дверей номера. Не советовал бы я тебе его будить, – Эл проходит вглубь комнаты и садится в своей уже привычной для Мисоры позе у кипы с документами. 

– Да, так вот. Я подумала, что тебе нужна помощь, – Наоми переходит на шёпот, осматривая комнату. И вижу, что не прогадала, – сообщает девушка, сев рядом. – Что здесь? 

– Не удалось выудить конкретно слежку Пенбера. Придётся искать среди отчётов всего присланного в Японию бюро. 

– Поняла, – Наоми кивает, взяв в руки первое дело. 

На просмотр и отсечение большей половины у Наоми уходит добрых два часа. Примечательно, что сон так и не подступил, а, значит, она выбрала верный маршрут следования. Стоило отметить глубокую тишину, в которой работали Эл и его помощница. Да. О том, что здесь находились люди мог сказать лишь звук перелистывания дел, который то и дело мелькал. 

– Китамура, – шёпотом выкрикивает девушка, держа в руках одно из дел. Она переводит взгляд на Эла, который в этот момент сжимал бумаги, переданные Наоми ранее. 

Эл спал. Впервые с момента встречи его глаза сомкнулись. Но даже сейчас величайший детектив столетия находился в столь странной позе. Сейчас он был похож больше на нашкодившего ребёнка, нежели на грозу любого преступника. На лице Наоми мелькает улыбка, она поднимается с места и тянется за пледом, лежащим на диване.

– Что ты делаешь? – С явной хрипотцой произносит Эл, привлекая к себе внимание девушки. Его глаза вновь распахнуты и направлены на Мисору. 

– Думала, ты спишь. Хотела укрыть.

– Уснул. Виноват, – констатирует детектив, потирая глаза. Он осматривается по сторонам, остановившись на комнате, в которой, по его словам, спал Ватари. – Ты умеешь готовить кофе? 

– С этим прекрасно справляется кофемашина, – отмечает Наоми, сев на прежнее место. 

– Пожа-а-алуйста, – протягивает шёпотом Эл, скорчив жалобное лицо. 

– Ладно, – вздыхает Мисора. Кофе не помешает и ей. Она и в самом деле не помнила, когда в последний раз наслаждалась объятиями Морфея больше пятнадцати минут. – Что-то ещё захватить? 

– Там должен был остаться торт, – детектив заносит большой палец, слегка прикусывая его. – Если я его не съел. 

– Скоро буду. Пока посмотри на это дело, – Наоми протягивает ему папку на семью Китамура. 

Предложение Эла сделать кофе было ей на руку, девушке не хотелось читать выводы Рэя, это могло вывести её на истерику, которая была недопустима. Она вновь при деле, где каждый будет смотреть на её лицо, а при малейшей оплошности, ткнёт носом в это. И снова. И снова. Здесь не будет поблажек тому, что она девушка. Не будет. 

Наоми включает свет в помещении, отведённом под кухню, быстро глазами находит кофемашину и подходит к ней, вновь оставшись наедине со своими мыслями. Но надолго ли? Она слышит тихие шаги, а уже через мгновение порог кухни переступает Эл, закрыв за собой двери. Он не говорит ни слова, словно его появление здесь само собой разумеющееся. Детектив следует к столу, сев на один из выдвинутых стульев. Наоми сделала наблюдение, что он ни на секунду не оторвался от чтения дела в своих руках. Этот человек поражал всё больше, и она с трудом могла сказать: в хорошем или же странном ключе. 

Кофемашина издаёт характерный сигнал, сообщающий о том, что эспрессо приготовился, осталось лишь объединить с водой. Мисора принимается разливать напиток по чашкам, вот только её останавливает голос Эла. 

– Можешь поменьше воды добавить, пожалуйста, – отзывается он, заставив Наоми вновь посмотреть на него настолько вопросительным взглядом, насколько позволяла её мимика. 

Она не спорит. Пить это ему. Наоми ставит перед Элом чашку с его напитком и через пару мгновений возвращается с куском торта, что нашла в холодильнике. Он не высказывает слова благодарности, нет, он увлечён. Эл морщится, когда пробует кофе, запустив туда предварительно четыре кубика сахара. Теперь пять. Шесть, семь, восемь. Останавливается и перемешивает, держа ложку в руках лишь кончиками указательного и большого пальцев. Спокойствие на лице детектива, и Наоми может с тем же спокойствием отпить кофе, приготовленный для себя. 

– Семья Китамура чиста, – сообщает Эл. – Здесь не сказано о том, во сколько Пенбер взялся за дело, но есть кое-что, упрощающее нам задачу. Рэй тут же указывает: «… после успешной слежки за семьёй Ягами, в.т.ч. Ягами Лайтом…». Стало быть, вторая семья, которую успел проверить Рэй, – семья главы департамента Ягами Соитиро, который, как ты уже знаешь входит в нашу группу. 

– Я…Ягами? – Наоми хаотично хлопает глазами, отставив чашку. – Нужно найти их дело, – девушка срывается с места, но её останавливает рука, вновь резко обхватившая запястье. 

– Там будет чисто. Иначе я бы уже знал, – Эл давит на очевидные факты. – Твой жених не оставил датировку временем. В какой вообще академии он учился? – Он разочарованно выдыхает, протянув свою руку с запястьем Наоми обратно к месту, где она сидела. 

– Думаешь, Ягами можно доверять? 

– Соитиро? – Он откладывает документы в сторону и придвигает к себе кусок торта. – Да, он чист и ничего не знает, я уверен. Но вот, – Эл тычет в бумагу, прожёвывая кусок, – Ягами Лайта я бы проверил. 

– Каким образом? 

– Только не говори, что ещё не догадалась, – детектив покачивает головой, погружая одну за другой десертные ложки с тортом в свой рот. 

– Ягами не позволит тебе поставить прослушку, а тем более камеры. Я видела, что у него маленькая дочь, а ты…

– Видела? Ты следила за заместителем начальника полиции? – Это что… смех в его голосе? – А я всё пытался понять, как ты вычислила нас. Стоит быть более расчётливым во всём, что касается тебя, Мисора Наоми. 

– Я… Я ещё до конца не уверена в том, что крутится в голове. Как только сведу все данные воедино, ты первым узнаешь о моих догадках. 

Наоми поджимает губы, отведя взгляд в сторону, продолжая сидеть с чашкой кофе в руках. Ягами Лайт… почему этот подросток не давал ей покоя? Над его личностью собралось слишком много туч, и разогнать их будет сложнее, чем в деле Б.Б.. Почему Рэй выделил в отчёте о семье Китамура именно этого юношу с янтарно-коричневыми глазами? Потому что остальная часть семьи Ягами не подходит под общий потрет, который составил Эл? Ну, конечно. Детектив, работающий с ним, домохозяйка, дочь из младшей школы и сын-подросток.

Его поведение тогда у полицейского участка казалось Наоми странным, а то сводящее живот чувство опасности при нахождении юноши рядом? Почему Эл сообщил об Уките, который отсутствовал, но не сообщил о Лайте? Почему данные, которые Мисора передала ему тогда, не попали в штаб-квартиру? Если бы она только умела складывать паззлы… 

– Как давно Рэй сделал тебе предложение? – Детектив нарушает тишину, отодвинув тарелку. 

– Три года назад, – девушка даже не заметила, как моментально выпалила информацию. – Но я всегда считала, что это просто игра. Игра во взрослых. До момента, пока он не сказал, что хочет познакомить меня со своими родителями, а сам, в свою очередь, познакомиться с моими. 

– Забавно, – отмечает Эл, немного раздвинув колени и нырнув к столу руками. 

– Что именно? 

– Мы с Ватари делали… ставки, – Эл подложил собственные руки под голову и лёг на стол. – Когда же ты его бросишь, – Наоми опешила, но встревать не спешила. – Тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе, получив твоё дело и, выяснив о связи с Пенбером, решил почитать и о нём. До убийства Боттомслэша* оставалось несколько дней, нужно было чем-то себя занять. Так вот, – произнёс Эл, перебирая крошки на столе, – вы очень разные, я к этому. Ты трудоголик. Вывод об этом сделать несложно, читая твою характеристику и смотря на тебя сейчас, именно поэтому я и отправил письмо о помощи в расследовании тебе**. А Пенбер… вся характеристика сводилась к одному: он семьянин, и семью всегда будет ставить выше работы. А, учитывая его корни, – детектив пожимает плечами. Из-за положения, в котором он сейчас находился, это выглядело комично. – Тебя бы не устроил тот порядок, который он решил бы строить. Ваш развод был бы неминуем с вероятностью в девяносто три процента. 

– Тебе не говорили, что о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак? – Мисора садится в позу, привычную для детектива, вот только не отрывает бедра от поверхности. Она обнимает свои колени и кладёт на них голову. Тёмные волосы спадают. Взгляд девушки устремляется на Эла. Нет. Ей вовсе не больно от его слов. Ей всё равно, и это должно было тревожить больше. 

– Я всегда говорю, что думаю.

– То есть… – Наоми хмурит брови. – Рэй мог поставить здоровье своей семьи выше расследования, так? – Кажется шестерёнки начали работать. – Что, если Кира заставил его выдать имена агентов бюро под предлогом «вырежу-семью».

– Скорее всего так и было. 

Они ещё долгое время разговаривали о разном: о менталитете японцев и американцев, Эл же больше рассказал об англичанах и их манерах; о том, где полиция показывает себя с лучше стороны; пару слов о Кире. И только с первыми лучами взошедшего Солнца Наоми и Эл погрузились в сон. В причудливых позах их и обнаружил Ватари, проснувшийся сегодня раньше. Пожилой мужчина решил оставить всё так, как есть, ведь застать Эла спящим – редкое явление. Что касалось Наоми: её сон был лёгким и прекрасным. Кажется, в нём было поле ландышей, в котором она лежала, считая облака. Никаких смертей. 

– Наоми, ну же! – Девушка просыпается от того, что её плеча то и дело касается чей-то палец и, когда она решается взглянуть на обладателя, им оказывается Мацуда. Сколько она проспала? – Наконец-то. Пойдём, все собрались, а Рюдзаки хочет что-то сказать. 

Наоми потирает глаза, отмечая правильность своего решения – не наносить косметику. Мацуда был прав, все собрались, за исключением Ягами Лайта. Неужели он, действительно, провёл Мисору? Неужели он и есть Кира?

– Итак, как я уже сказал, пока наша коллега отсутствовала, мы установим камеры наблюдения и подслушивающие устройства в домах семей, за которыми следил агент Пенбер. 

Наоми в слегка сонном состоянии проходит в комнату, разглядывая обстановку. Ватари стоял в углу, пытаясь соорудить какую-то конструкцию на десертном столике. Члены, за исключением Аидзавы, который сменил Укиту в участке, стояли и наблюдали за действиями Эла. Детектив же стоял рядом с экраном, но по его лицу ничего невозможно было прочесть. 

– Так, кем именно занимался Рэй Пенбер? – Вмешивается Ягами Соитиро. Наоми в этот момент ловит на себе пристальный взгляд детектива, понимая ход его мыслей. 

– Семьёй заместителя директора Китамуры и… – Наоми выходит в центр, встав по правое плечо от Эла. – Семьёй заместителя начальника полиции Ягами, – девушка замолчала. 

Тишина повисла следом, были слышны лишь звуки со стороны Ватари, раскладывающего в этот момент десерты. Услышать о том, что в твоей семье может скрываться серийный убийца… не самое приятное. До сих пор Наоми было интересно поговорить наедине с Ватари, ведь он два года назад, можно сказать, пережил подобное. 

– Каков процент, что среди моей семьи находится Кира?.. – Соитиро первым подаёт голос. 

– Десять? – Эл почему-то переводи взгляд на Наоми, но, взглянув на её хмурые брови, тут же исправляется. – Нет-нет, пять процентов. 

– Даже, если вероятность была бы один процент, я полностью согласен с Рюдзаки. Нам необходимо тщательно проверить каждого, кто контактировал с Пенбером, – казалось Ягами вскипел. – Устанавливай свои камеры! Везде: и в ванной, и в туалете. Не пропусти ни единого уголка. 

– Шеф, вы случаем не забыли о своей жене и дочери? – Восклицает Мацуда. 

– Слежку могу провести я, в соответствии с половыми особенностями, – Наоми встревает в общий балаган, что устроили подчинённые Ягами. 

– Слежку будем вести мы с мисс Мисорой, – заключает Эл, который успел переместиться на диван. – Один человек будет дежурить в участке, двое следить за семьёй Китамуры, кто-то проверять личности прохожих метро в день смерти Пенбера. Мистер Ягами, вы в праве выбрать занятие самостоятельно. 

– Я доверяю Элу, – сообщает Соитиро для всех присутствующих. 

– Устанавливаем наблюдение строго на неделю. Гарантирую всем присутствующим, что камеры будут удалены сразу после завершения работы, – сидя в своей причудливой позе, Эл осматривает присутствующих, а после переводит взгляд на Ватари, который к этому моменту подвёз тележку с десертами. – Ватари, – Эл тут же тянется к эклерам, – сколько времени потребуется, чтобы поставить всё необходимое оборудование? 

– Один день, при условии, что никого не будет дома. 

– Отлично. Для наблюдения нам будут необходимы два номера. Нади гостиницу и подготовь комнаты. Как только всё будет готово, мы переедем туда, – Эл вновь возвращается к остальным собравшимся. – Мистер Ягами, не могли бы вы узнать расписание членов вашей семьи на завтра? 

После нескольких препираний между собой все преступили к делам, которые закончили ближе к ночи. И в момент, когда все начали покидать штаб-квартиру, Наоми замешкалась, словно пытаясь найти для себя ещё одно занятие, лишь бы вновь не возвращаться в пучину скорби. 

– Почему ты не идёшь домой? – Спрашивает Эл, вышедший из кухонной зоны. – Что-то не можешь найти? 

– Да, я, кажется, потеряла… – Мисора оглядывается, но в итоге просто равнодушно выдыхает. – Я не хочу возвращаться к родителям. Там… мрак. Каждый день напоминают о том, что в столь молодом возрасте я успела практически стать вдовой. Мама не забывает упомянуть про венец безбрачия. Это не самое приятное место. Я запираюсь в своей комнате, как в детстве, но от этого только хуже, – Наоми осматривает журнальный столик. – Здесь я чувствую себя полезной. Понимаю, что делаю что-то во имя справедливости. Поэтому просто скажи, что мне ещё сделать. 

– Деспотичные родители, – Эл кончиками пальцев потирает свою щёку. – Поэтому ты уехала в Америку? – Детектив прыгает на диван, поджав ноги. 

– Да, отчасти, – девушка принимается разбирать бумаги, которые разбросала группа расследования ранее, в поиске необходимых документов. 

– И встретила там не менее деспотичного парня, – затягивает Эл, заставляя Наоми застыть на месте и с полным недоумением посмотреть на него. – Скажешь не так? – он закидывает голову на диван, теперь уже изучая потолок. – Из всех сотрудников бюро именно Рэя Пенбера описывали как деспотичного человека патриархальных убеждений. Сомневаюсь, что в вашем быту он был другой, особенно учитывая его корни. 

Она не решилась ответить. Но почему? Лишь по причине того, что Эл был прав. Этот человек не видел их семью никогда, сделал выводы лишь по описанию Рэя и оказался прав. Как же Наоми не нравилось это чувство. Чувство впустую потраченных лет. Оно накатывало вновь, как в тот момент, когда Рэй попросил возлюбленную оставить ФБР и сесть в офисе уютной компании. Он выбрал для неё другой путь, совершенно не тот, что нравился самой Мисоре. И грубо ли будет сейчас сказать, что она чувствует себя немного свободнее? Непроглядная скорбь от ушедшей под землю любви вперемешку со свободой. Да, это так. 

– Рюдзаки, – Ватари нарушает гнетущую обстановку. – Всё готово. 

– Спасибо, Ватари, – детектив поднимается на ноги. – Наоми, у тебя ведь есть машина? – Он смотрит на неё своими непроглядно чёрными глазами. – Подвезёшь? Ватари нужно собрать все оставшиеся документы и перевести их в новую штаб-квартиру.

Он вновь делает вид, что не было никаких разговоров, прямо указывающих на пахучий след, тянущийся за Мисорой. Она лишь еле слышно соглашается и поднимается на ноги. Пока Эл спрашивает у Ватари адрес новой гостиницы, она стоит позади. Собирается уйти вслед за детективом, но останавливается в момент, когда пожилая рука касается её руки. Не так резко, как делал это Эл. Мягче. 

– Чуть не забыл, мисс Мисора. Ваше новое удостоверение. Фактически вы больше не агент ФБР, мы сделали вам корочку детектива, – мужчина в очках подмигивает ей, отдав удостоверение в руки. 

– Спасибо, Ватари, – девушка кланяется с улыбкой и покидает номер. 

Всю дорогу она следовала за молчаливой фигурой сгорбившегося детектива, но, лишь остановившись у машины, решилась взглянуть на имя, которое будет являться её визитной карточкой. Биан Браун***. Наоми проморгалась, прежде чем принять реальность написанного. Это… случайное совпадение, не так ли? Она прожигает фигуру садящегося в машину Эла. Словно ястреб. 

– Кто выбирал имя? – Спрашивает девушка, сев за руль. 

– Я, – отзывается пассажир, пристёгиваясь. – Биан – Богиня света****, Браун… Честно говоря, первое что пришло в голову. 

– Биан Браун, – повторяет Наоми, повернувшись лицом к детективу, держа при этом одну руку на руле. – Б.Б., я должна поверить в совпадение? 

– Ты сама напросилась на это дело, а теперь что-то не нравится. Мы не в детском саду, Наоми. Не разочаровывай меня. 

После слов Эла сказать ей было нечего. Она показывает другую сторону своего характера лишь по причине недавней потери. Всего-то. Да и Эл всё больше и больше пытался вывести её на эмоции, именно так казалось Мисоре. Он словно был обижен на что-то, но на что? Что она успела сделать за несколько дней своего пребывания в группе расследования? 

Они подъезжают к новой гостинице и выходят из машины. Эл останавливается у входа, хмурясь и смотря себе под ноги. 

– Иди, номер должен был остаться на твоё имя, – Наоми опешила от его слов. Он знал, что она не сорвётся домой при появившейся возможности? – Я скоро подойду. 

Мисора не задаёт вопросов, следует в гостиницу и получает ключи от номера. Их новая штаб-квартира на некоторое время. Не так просторно, как на последнем месте пребывания, но и не тесный офис. Хорошо. Наоми располагается на диване, держа в руках удостоверение. Всё ещё поражает подобный подход от Эла. Ничего в деле, связанным с ним, не бывает случайно. Не бывает. 

– Итак, – произносит детектив, войдя в номер. – Мы свободны до обеда. Можешь поспать, набраться сил, потому что после… я не знаю, сколько бессонных ночей нам предстоит, Биан. 

Новое имя режет уши, но стоит привыкнуть. Ноздри режет запах сигарет, но она списывает это на плохую вентиляцию. Наоми кивает, откинувшись на диване. Смотрит на Эла, раскладывающего камни в виде цветков сакуры под каким-то только ему виденным углом. 

– Скажи, насколько я понимаю, Рэй готовил тебя к тихой семейной жизни, взяв на себя всю финансовую составляющую? – Он всё так же отвёрнут к стене.

– Да, – Наоми успела закрыть глаза. 

– Откуда у тебя деньги? Не лезу в карман. Просто интересно.

– Думаю, найду подработку.

– Думаю, мы сможем платить тебе жалование. Пусть ты и внештатный детектив, но всё же часть моей команды. Да и Ватари настаивает на этом. 

Мисора вновь закрывает глаза, не замечает даже то, как погружается в сон. 

И… вновь спокойствие. Вновь это поле ландышей, вот только в этот раз Наоми понимает, что это сон, из которого она не хочет уходить. Не хочет покидать это поле, возвращаясь в мир, где тебя нарекли вдовой после смерти человека, женой которого ты так и не стала. Боязнь перед снами отступает, отдавая им первенство в неравной схватке с реальным миром. Но вот надолго ли? Тёмные кеды ступают на поле, сминая все ландыши под собой. Всё, что было вокруг увядает. Тёмные волосы нависают над лицом Наоми, от чего у неё сводит дыхание. 

– Как думаешь, легко ли убить Бога Смерти, Наоми? – Дьявольски красные глаза впивались в неё, лишая дара речи. – Я не Бог Смерти. Конечно, нет. Но так хотел им стать, – шепчет он, сминая ландыши коленями, обвивая горло девушки своими грубыми ладонями. – Боги смерти едят лишь яблоки, – дьявольский шёпот в районе уха. 

Мисора просыпается, выкрикнув отрицание в воздух. Плед, непонятно откуда взявшийся, падает с её тела, а на глазах выступают слёзы в момент, когда всё тело покрывается холодным потом. 

– Что приснилось? – Холодно отзывается Эл, сидя стуле, что стоял напротив дивана. В этот момент он поедал карамель с пончика. А у Наоми неосознанно сложилось впечатление, что он наблюдал за ней всё это время. 

– Я… – Руки девушки машинально касаются горла, словно она всё ещё пыталась осознать реальность. – Как думаешь, Рюдзаки, – на имени её голос слегка дрогнул, – Боги Смерти существуют? И, если да, что они едят?

– Б… Боги Смерти? – Детектив явно замешкался, после чего отложил пончик в сторону и пристально посмотрел на неё. – Почему ты спросила? 

– Почему ты напрягся? 

– Пару недель назад, как мне кажется, Кира проводил эксперименты с заключёнными в тюрьмах. Все они оставляли предсмертные записки, из первых букв которых выходило послание. Достаточно интересное, если учесть твой вопрос. «/Э/Л-У-Ч-Т-И Б-О-Г-И-С-М-Е-Р-Т-И Л-Ю-Б-Я-Т-Я-Б-Л-О-К-И».

– Боги Смерти любят яблоки? – Если вести параллель с Бёздеем, Наоми предпочла бы назвать джем. Яблоки. Почему именно их Бейонд упомянул во сне?

– Я тоже не понимаю, – он проводит рукой вправо по воздуху, словно погладив его. – Я пытался разгадать, – кажется, эта тема была по-настоящему интересна детективу, – но не смог. Видимо, Кира просто играл со мной… но твой вопрос. Почему ты задала его? 

– Расскажу, когда разберусь, – старая отмашка, после которой Эл переставал лезть с расспросами. Казалось, это единственная верная стратегия в общении с ним. И она сработала вновь. 

Боги Смерти. Слишком многое крутилось вокруг них. Этот сон, записка, ещё здесь же Наоми вспомнила слова Мелло о том, что смех Бёздея похож на смех Бога смерти. Почему упоминания о столь невзрачных персонажах мелькало в её жизни с завидным постоянством?

Ближе к обеду вернулся Ватари. Мужчина сразу принялся настраивать их с Элом область видимости дома Ягами на ближайшую неделю. 

– Готово, – констатирует Ватари, когда картинка становится чёткой. 

– Отлично! – Восклицает детектив, оторвавшись от бумаг и прилипнув к дивану. – Могу попросить о том торте с цельной клубникой? 

– Конечно, – Ватари утвердительно кивает и переводит взгляд на Мисору. – А для Вас, мисс Браун? 

– Я… Я не думаю, что хочу есть, спасибо. 

Проблема подавленного состояния Наоми состояла в отсутствии нормального сна (а с учётом последнего, неизвестно: захочет ли девушка вновь погружаться в объятия Морфея). Второй значительный фактор: она перестала замечать состояние голода. Когда в последний раз девушка ела? Стащила маффин с десертного стола детектива, получив после от него выговор? Да, наверное, тогда. Но это ненормально. Она не может жить так же, как Эл, которого с тарелкой обычного супа Наоми ещё не представилось видеть, лишь с чем-то сладким. 

– Сын… сын… – Эл шурудит по делу Ягами Соитиро.

– Лайт, – отзывается Наоми, наблюдая за действиями юноши, пришедшего со школы. 

– Да, верно. 

Через полчаса Ватари вернулся с тортом, о котором просил Эл, а так же вынул из пакета вок с курицей, протянув его Наоми со словами о том, что нужно беречь себя. Сказал человек, живущий рядом с тем, кто близок к коме, вызванной диабетом.

Они пронаблюдали за подростком весь день. Ничего подозрительного, кроме того, что он весь вечер посвятил учёбе и болтал сам с собой.

И на следующий день. 

И в понедельник.

Лайт даже повёлся на ловушку с ложной информацией об агентах Интерпола, подготовленную Элом. Он был чист, и, казалось, нужно снимать наблюдение. Но что-то внутри Наоми словно шептало: всё не так чисто, как Лайт пытался показать. Создавалось впечатление, что он знает о камерах, но как, в таком случае, могли происходить новые убийства преступников, о которых было объявлено в дни наблюдения? 

– Придётся прекратить, – констатирует Эл, задержав большой палец на верхней губе. 

– Позволь мне попробовать кое-что.

– Мне даже интересно, – детектив замирает в улыбке, когда Мисора поднимается с насиженного места и натягивает на себя кожаную куртку. 

– Если я умру, – констатирует Наоми, прежде чем покинет номер гостиницы, – Ягами Лайт – это Кира. 

С этими словами дверь за ней закрывается, а сама девушка направляется по уже знакомому адресу. 

Звонок в дверь. Минута, и она открывается. Перед собой Наоми видит женщину, которую наблюдала в экране телевизора последние несколько дней. 

– Здравствуйте, – Наоми слегка кланяется. – Я учительница Лайта. Он упросил меня помочь ему с подготовкой экзамена для поступления. 

– Здравствуйте. Он настолько серьёзно подходит к этому? – На лице женщины мелькает улыбка. – Проходите, – она провожает её жестом в дом. – Лайт! К тебе учитель! – Выкрикивает женщина. – Он наверху, – тут же указывает на лестницу. 

Наоми проходит с заметной спешкой, их встреча должна быть в комнате, где лучшая слышимость. Как только она оказывается у двери, ведущей в комнату Лайта, она поддаётся вперёд, так как на себя её потянул подросток. 

– А? – Его удивлённое лицо Мисора запомнит навсегда. Это ещё одна галочка, которая ставит невиновность Лайта под сомнение. Или, как бы сказал Эл, плюс десять процентов к подозрению. 

– Привел, Лайт, – Наоми без приглашения проходит в комнату. 

– Масэкэ? – Дыхание юноши участилось, это смог услышать даже детектив через прослушку. Он словно не мог понять чего-то. Наоми показалось, что это «что-то» – факт того, что она до сих пор жива. 

– Да, то есть… нет. Тот пропуск, я забыла, что бывшие коллеги решили подшутить надо мной. Наоми, – она протягивает руку, расплываясь в улыбке, в то время как нутро изнывает от тревоги. Вновь. С этим парнем рядом очень неспокойно. 

«Что же ты задумала, Мисора Наоми?» – Тяжёлый голос детектива заполняет комнату гостиницы в этот момент.

– Наоми – он кивает, словно смакуя имя. Девушка же контролирует каждое его движение. Она не знала, как именно Кира убивал, но знала, что ему нужно имя. Оно у него есть. – А фамилия тоже была шуткой? 

– А? Возможно, – Мисора осматривается. – Знаешь, Эл так и не перезвонил, и я поздно поняла, что это из-за имени. Он просто не смог найти меня в базе данных.

– Да, скорее всего так и было, – Лайт улыбается. 

– Ты передал ему мои слова о человеке, что встречался с Кирой? 

– Да-да, – Ягами замешкался. – Он отследил агента, у которого в отчётах фигурировал космопарк, нашёл тех, за кем он следил. Кажется, даже камеры поставил, представляете? Ха-ха, – юноша потирает шею.

Наоми хотелось скривиться от того, что Ягами Лайт прямо сейчас нагло врал ей в лицо, но она не могла. Надеялась лишь на то, что Эл сделает нужные выводы сам. А вот камеры… Она оказалась права. Судя по всему, Ягами знал об установленных камерах и прослушке. 

– Забавно, – заключает Мисора, – Лайт… Я не привыкла оставлять что-то на полпути, и, если я чего-то хочу, поверь мне, я это получу. Предмет, должность или… Дело, – Наоми опирается на стол внимательно изучая реакцию Ягами. – Если Эл не перезвонил мне, меня не затруднит самой приехать к нему, – конечно, это не входило в её изначальные планы, но стоило давить на него дальше. – Я вхожу в группу расследования дела Киры с недавних пор. И тебя там ни разу не видела, – было забавно наблюдать, как с улыбки Лайт переходил на фазу размышления, – кроме того, ты так и не передал мою информацию. Назревает вопрос, Ягами: ты Кира? – Вопрос в лоб.

– К-Кира? – Неуверенность в голосе и этот странный смех. – Боже, Наоми, конечно, нет. Я, – он потирает затылок. – ты меня неверно поняла. 

– Как можно было это понять иначе? 

– Просто я хотел произвести на тебя впечатление, – он жмурится. – Так стыдно… Но, сама подумай, как ещё школьник может привлечь внимание такой умной девушки, как ты? Я хотел найти твой номер телефона по имени, но, как уже понятно, потерпел неудачу. 

– Почему не передал отцу информацию? – Ей, наконец, удаётся свести брови, более детально осматривая образ Лайта. Почему она ещё жива? Из-за камер? Или из-за того, что юноша понимал глупость подобного поступка?

– Отец появился дома только через три дня. К этому моменту я уже обо всём забыл. Прости. 

На вид Ягами Лайт действительно вёл себя как смущающийся подросток, но его образ казался Наоми приторным и притворным. Неужели она пошла на поводу у своей интуиции зря? 

– Ничего. Но в следующий раз говори о своих намерениях сразу. И, мой тебе совет на будущее, Лайт, не стоит пытаться покорить сердце девушки, которая сообщила тебе о том, что только что потеряла жениха, – Мисора решает подыграть игре, которую вёл Ягами. 

– Понял, – он вновь потирает затылок. 

Нами тут же покидает дом Ягами и, сев в машину, пытается перевести дыхание, которое сбилось ровно в момент, когда она пересекла порог. Предчувствие и все факты говорили ей, что Ягами Лайт – тот ещё лжец, но причин для обвинения у неё не было. Её тело сейчас вполне функционировало, а это могло означать разные вещи: либо Лайт не Кира, либо же он достаточно умён, чтобы не убивать её сейчас, когда стало известно, что она стоит по одну сторону с Элом. 

– Я облажалась, – с этими словами брюнетка распахнула двери номера, в котором её уже ждал Эл. – Прости, – еле слышно произносит она. 

– Ты не облажалась, – детектив даже не смотрел на неё. – Ты позволила сделать мне несколько занимательных наблюдений, а ещё подарила прекрасную идею. Осталось придумать, как именно её воплотить в жизнь. Только… больше не называй своё имя тем, в ком не уверена. Я не хотел бы потерять столь ценного помощника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бэкйард Боттомслэш - третья жертва Б.Б.
> 
> ** Наоми присоединилась к расследованию убийств в Лос-Анджелесе после того, как получила письмо от Эла. 
> 
> *** имея глаза Бога смерти Б.Б. выискивал людей, фамилии и имена которых начинались с одной буквы. 
> 
> **** игра слов с именем Лайт. будет раскрыта по сюжету позже.


	3. беспокойство придёт во снах.

Все ландыши завяли. Их стебель согнулся и сменил цвет, а белые цветы теперь отдавали неприятной желтизной и запахом едкой хлорки. Словно кто-то пришёл на поле, разлил жидкость и с горы наблюдал за тем, как всё гниёт. Как весь этот бренный мир гниёт. Забавно, это ведь мечта Бейонда Бёздея. 

Наоми держит в своих руках последний выживший цветок вместе с горсткой земли. В ней нет червей. Конечно, ведь их вид вызывал у Мисоры отвращение. Запах отбеливателя вперемешку с запахом свежего порошка. Наоми не понимала, в какую игру ввязалась. Быть может, стоило поднять голову наверх? 

Та самая возвышенность, с которой свисала одна нога в зеленоватых джинсах. Вторую обнимала рука, обёрнутая в чёрный свитер. И эти глаза. Красные глаза Бога Смерти смотрели на то, как Наоми сжимала единственное напоминание о том, что когда-то здесь было прекрасное поле. Невозможно отогнать от себя мысль, что Бейонд не являлся Элом. Особенно, когда первый копировал все повадки второго. Находиться в этом состоянии невыносимо, Наоми хотелось просто проснуться, но вместо пробуждения она видит, как цветок из её рук падает из-за человека, преодолевшего расстояние в целое поле за несколько секунд. 

– В следующий раз захвати яблоко, Наоми, – констатирует Бейонд, упав на колени, подобно самой девушке. 

– В жизни ты копировал Эла, а моих снах – Бога Смерти? – Мисора ощущает, что всё происходящее – сон. Ей ничего не будет. Именно она победитель в собственных сновидениях. – Даже после смерти ты не можешь обзавестись собственной личностью. Копирование, копирование, копирование. Ты так никем и не стал, Бейонд. 

– Правда? – Подобно змею шепчет наследник Эла. Но в ту же секунду его руки оказываются на шее. Сердце замирает, когда он склоняется ближе к самой Наоми. Нельзя чувствовать страх, но она не могла противиться. – Я был лучшей копией, – он склоняется над её ухом, обжигая дыханием нежную женскую кожу. Девушка закрывает глаза и молит лишь о скором пробуждении из этого кошмара. – Я превзошёл Эла, – кажется, она чувствует его клыки на своём ухе. – Я превзойду любого Бога Смерти! И в конечном итоге я запишу твоё сладкозвучное имя в свою тетрадь. Мисора, – язык проходит по хрящу, от чего девушка невольно вздрагивает, – Наоми. А я рядом сделаю приписку: Биан Браун. Сокращу до Б.Б., воплощая свой лучший план.

Мисора открывает глаза от резкого толчка. Она свободна, но шея до сих пор помнит прикосновение жёстких рук. Это её шанс. Наоми видит перед собой тёмный силуэт: взъерошенные волосы, объёмная одежда. Она, не раздумывая, тут же поднимается и, высчитав траекторию удара, заносит локоть так, чтобы прижать Бёздея к стене. Она не просчиталась: теперь её рука блокировала его горло, о чём сигнализировали звуки кряхтения. 

– Мисс Наоми! Что вы делаете?! – Голос Ватари, а после его морщинистые руки пытаются забрать её от преступника. 

И в этот момент Наоми понимает… Она смотрит наверх и, увидев серые глаза, наконец, вдыхает запах свежего порошка. Эл… Она проснулась. 

– Я… Прошу прощения, – она отпускает руку и отходит на достаточное расстояние, чтобы детектив понял, что никакой агрессии с её стороны не идёт. Вокруг она замечает членов команды расследования, которые смотрели удивлённым взглядом на всё происходящее. 

– Никогда больше не буду будить тебя, – проговаривает Эл, растирая свою шею.

Наоми не находит слов, молча встаёт у окна, метая взгляд то на улицу, то на Эла докладывающего о том, как развивается новая ветвь в их расследовании. Сегодня пришли результаты вступительного экзамена, который Эл сдавал вместе с Ягами Лайтом. Высший балл. Никто даже не был удивлён этому факту. Забавным оставался тот факт, что детектив выбрал для себя имя Рюга Хидэки. 

– Мне нужна реакция Лайта, – констатирует он для явно озадаченного Соитиро. – Я признаюсь ему, кем являюсь на самом деле. И, если настоящий Рюга в этот или приближенные дни умрёт по случайному стечению обстоятельств, то Лайт и есть Кира. 

– Ты готов пойти на это? – Мисора, наконец, подаёт голос со стороны. 

– У нас нет другого выбора. Лайт – единственный подозреваемый на данный момент, – Эл задумался, а после посмотрел на Соитиро, – пусть и с минимальным процентом подозрения. 

– А, если ему достаточно знать, как выглядит человек? – Выкрикивает Мацуда. – И, если Лайт действительно Кира?.. Ты ведь умрёшь, Рюдзаки… 

– Ох, Мацуда… – Эл проходит по комнате и припадает к дивану, поджав ноги. – Если бы это было так, то мисс Мисора Наоми не стояла бы здесь сейчас, а давно была бы похоронена рядом со своим женихом. 

Возможно, это прозвучало грубо, но Наоми понимала, к чему вёл детектив. Девушка понимающе кивает, отвернувшись к окну и рассматривая вид, открывающийся из нового номера гостиницы, выступающего в качестве штаб-квартиры. Горло всё ещё предательски жгло, от того девушка схватилась за него, игнорируя происходящее за спиной. Кажется, Аидзава и Мацуда спорили по поводу целесообразности раскрытия Эла. А ей… Почему сейчас Мисоре всё равно? Почему она готова думать о чём угодно, но не о расследовании? Может быть, потому что даже её подсознание пытается сказать ей, что смерть должна была настигнуть девушку ещё у полицейского участка? 

Может быть, всё это неважно, если смерть крадётся за ней в облике Бейонда Бёздея. Что важно? Дело Киры, в котором они ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке? У них был лишь один подозреваемый. Ягами Лайт, на котором и сконцентрировались все детективы, лишь изредка проверяя сумасшедших людей, что звонили и выдавали себя за грозу преступников. Прошло достаточно времени с начала расследования дела Киры, ещё немного и полицейское управление может начать задавать группе расследований не очень приятные вопросы.

А если план Эла сработает, и Лайт выдаст себя?.. Слишком много вопросов. 

– Этот вид мне нравится гораздо больше предыдущего, – тихий голос, схожий с голосом детектива, заставляет Наоми вернуться к реальности и посмотреть на него. 

– Я просто задумалась о расследовании, ничего серьёзного, – Мисора оглядывается, но понимает, что остальные члены команды давно покинули помещение. 

Весь день был похож на один продолжительный сон. Картины сменяли друг друга, а девушка не успевала уловить суть. Сейчас снова произошло подобное. Пока она осматривала помещение, не заметила, как детектив пересёк черту личной границы, что очертила для себя сама Наоми. Это и не удивительно, с самого начала она понимала, что Эл не из тех, кто будет интересоваться перед тем, как что-то сделать. Но то, что произошло дальше? Мисора могла приписать подобное поведение Бейонду, но никак не Элу. 

Ей приходится закрыть глаза, ведь иначе… Наоми вновь чувствует тепло на том месте, где в её сне Бёздей удерживал свои жесточайшие руки. Вот только сейчас они мягкие. Мисора выдыхает, внутренне удостоверившись в том, что это точно Эл. 

– Было больно? – Спрашивает он, поглаживая ровно те же места, где Бейонд во сне удерживал свои пальцы. 

– Да, – утверждает Наоми, не раздумывая ни секунды. Она не думает: почему он задал этот вопрос и откуда ему что-то известно.

– Будет ещё больнее, – с этими словами, исходящими от детектива, у Наоми перехватывает дыхание. 

Тревога нарастала в душе, будто Ягами Лайт стоит где-то за углом. Наоми пытается успокоить себя, но, кажется, Эл решает взять на себя решение этой проблемы. Продолжая потирать шею девушки, он моментально притягивает её к себе. Вновь объятия? Мисора вздыхает. В этот раз ей хочется оторваться, но детектив продолжает удерживать её. Хочет что-то сказать? 

Нет.

Он слегка тянет её за шею назад так, чтобы глубокие серые глаза смотрели на него. Секунда, прежде чем Наоми решится заглянуть в его уставшие глаза, а Эл лишь качнёт головой в знак несогласия. Несогласия с чем? Девушка сводит брови ближе к переносице, а что делает детектив? Делает краткий шаг и наклоняется к Мисоре, точнее будет сказать, к её губам. Он оставляет нежный след на вдовьих губах, а Наоми… не противится. Странно, почему она не отбегает, а поддерживает столь странную инициативу Эла?

Рука, продолжающая находиться на шее девушки, сжимается. Сильнее. И ещё сильнее, казалось, у неё вот-вот закончится кислород. Но хватка ослабла, позволив девушке взглянуть с непониманием в сторону Эла. Эла… Ну, конечно. 

Эл в тёмной кофте, смотрящий исподлобья красными глазами и освещённый этим дурацким красным прожектором. Конечно. Стоило догадаться. 

– Хватит мне сниться, – Наоми потирает горло и отходит к стене. 

– Сны… – Шипит Бейонд. – Теперь это единственное место, где я могу тебя навещать, – он делает несколько шагов навстречу и замирает, когда между ними остаётся не больше полуметра. – Ты ведь поэтому стараешься вести себя подобно ему? – Ещё шаг и Бёздей замирает. Его бледная рука скользит по телу Наоми к самой шее. В этот раз не сжимает. Ещё рано. – Не ешь, потому что чувствуешь себя виноватой за смерть бедного агента ФБР. Изредка забираешь у Эла сладости, – он буквально вжал девушку в стену. – Не спишь… чтобы не встречаться со мной, – на лице маниакальная улыбка. Его именная. – Но организму не прикажешь, он выдаёт тебя, Наоми. 

– Пошёл ты, – еле слышно произносит девушка, когда пальцы Бейонда начинают сжиматься. 

– Ты не сможешь так просто избавиться от меня, Мисора Наоми. Неужели ещё не поняла? – Это загримированное лицо… Оно настолько близко, что девушка не чувствует ничего, кроме запаха хлорки от его одежды и кокоса от самого лица. – Кира не убил меня. Он даровал мне освобождение из того бренного тела, которое я вынужден был отдать для образа другого человека. 

– Однако, – Наоми сжимает его руку, пытаясь даровать себе шанс говорить и дышать, – даже здесь ты в этом теле. Даже здесь ты с этим дурацким гримом. И даже здесь ты всё такой же гнилой, Бейонд. 

– Наоми? – Он непонимающе смотрит на неё. – Наоми! – Прикрикивает? 

Мисора закрывает глаза, а когда открывает оказывается на диване, на том самом, где и проснулась в повторном сновидении. Девушка сбрасывает нависающую чёлку с глаз, пытаясь осознать реальность. То, что сейчас, это реальность? Или очередной ход Бёздея из сновидений? 

– Земля вызывает Наоми! – Это точно Эл. Точно. Он щёлкает над ухом девушки, словно пытаясь призвать её. 

– Я в порядке, – собственная рука тянется к горлу, пытаясь отделаться от чувства присутствия Бейонда рядом. 

А дальше… всё произошло по сценарию, который сознание Наоми обрисовало во сне. Эл сообщил о том, что собирается предпринять относительно Ягами Лайта. Мацуда вновь возмутился. Аидзава вмешался, перетянув на себя нить первенства в споре. Ну, а разнимать их начал Моги. 

Разве подобное возможно? 

– Дынный маффин, – тарелка образуется прямо перед лицом Наоми, когда та, стоя коленками на диване и держась за его спинку, смотрела на перепалку членов группы расследования. Наоми смотрит в начале на тарелку, а после на обладателя голоса – Эла. – Ты у меня в прошлый раз все дынные украла. Попросил Ватари в этот раз купить их побольше. 

– С-спасибо, – с улыбкой отзывается Наоми. – Если Лайт действительно Кира… Неужели ты готов подставить под удар? – Спрашивает она, взяв угощение. 

– Не совсем. Здесь дело в другом. Мы должны узнать, как именно Кира убивает, именно поэтому ты и отправишься со мной на день открытых дверей. Будешь следить за Ягами. Моя персональная защита. Как бы не было прискорбно для Соитиро, но я уверен, что Лайт как-то замешан в этом деле. 

– Стой, – Наоми стряхивает крошки. – Во-первых, Лайт знает, как я выгляжу. Во-вторых, мне двадцать семь, мало я похожа на студентку. Ну и, в-третьих, я не сдавала экзамен. 

– Да? – Эл заносит большой палец к своей губе. – Почему-то казалось, ты моложе. Видимо, забыл, – он озирается на разборки между Мацудой и Аидзавой, а после вновь возвращается к Наоми. – Итак, с третьим пунктом уже справился Ватари, немного подкорректировав список поступивших. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься за средний балл, который он тебе нарисовал, ставить высший было бы подозрительно. Со вторым, думаю, не критично. Ты выглядишь на двадцать три, максимум, сможешь втереться в компанию молодых студентов. А с первым пунктом нам может помочь грим. 

– Грим? – Мисора вздыхает. – Конечно, Рюдзаки.

Утро следующего дня началось для Мисоры с того, что Эл сидел на полу у её кровати, репетируя речь, которую ему предстояло сегодня прочесть. После несколько часов на сборы, а именно гримировки Наоми, они вдвоём уже садились в чёрный автомобиль, за рулём которого был Ватари. 

– Так что, ты просто возьмёшь и скажешь ему, что Эл – это ты? 

– Почему нет? – Эл потирает глаза и откидывается на спинку сидения. – Тебе идёт – отмечает он новый образ Мисоры.

Наоми пожимает плечами и принимается рассматривать виды Канто. Она пропустила слова детектива мимо ушей, ведь ей весь этот парад перед смертью совершенно не нравился. Не нравилась идея Эла, но перечить она не могла. Дать совет – да, пойти против – нет. Это серьёзное дело, и подход здесь должен быть соответствующий. В любом случае основную обязанность по отвлечению бдительности Ягами взял на себя пепельный парик, макияж и очки. 

Её всё ещё беспокоил вчерашний сон. Сон внутри сна. В подобную ловушку собственных сновидений Мисора ещё не попадала, и от этого тяжелее. Но что, если…

– Как думаешь? – Кидает девушка в воздух. – Может ли существовать тетрадь, которая сулит тебе смерть, если ты перейдёшь дорогу её обладателю?

– Тетрадь? – Эл пристально смотрит на Наоми, сведя брови. – Думаешь Кира убивает при помощи какой-то тетради? 

– Это просто… размышления. Должен ведь быть какой-то инструмент. Если в руках Лайта что-то и появится после твоих слов, это и будет то, что мы ищем, – она пожимает плечами, вернувшись к видам за окном. 

«Я запишу твоё имя в свою тетрадь» – эта фраза, пущенная Бейондом во сне казалась чем-то на грани безумства. Но если они спокойно обсуждают факт того, что Боги Смерти существуют и любят яблоки, то почему бы не сплести это с дневником, блокнотом или тетрадью? Тетрадью Бога Смерти? Да. Если начать думать о Богах, то первым в голове всплывёт вопрос: каков их посыл, деятельность? Даже если они существуют, чтобы контролировать отток жизнеспособного населения, то куда они заносят эти данные? В тетрадь учёта душ? Да, если думать в этом ключе. Но, что, если предположить, что Боги Смерти существуют, чтобы убивать? Теория с тетрадью освещается под другим углом…

– Приехали, – констатирует Эл, когда машина останавливается. 

– Надень хотя бы кеды, – просит Наоми, скорчив недовольное лицо. 

Детектив соглашается и выходит следом за девушкой. Они идут сквозь толпу студентов, а Наоми, тем временем, замечает образ Лайта. Образ серьёзного студента шёл ему больше, чем образ школьника. Девушка слегка подталкивает Эла в бок, чтобы он обратил внимание, он же лишь кивает, продолжая идти в направлении главного корпуса. 

Кожа, не привыкшая к такому слою тональной основы, начала заметно раздражаться, но выбора у Наоми не оставалось. Придётся терпеть это до конца дня. А ещё этот запах кокоса… очередное напоминание о непризнанном Боге. 

Мисора расположилась за спиной у Лайта, скрывая лицо под белыми прядями парика. Забавно, что Эл решил не уходить с радаров Ягами, сев по левое плечо от него. 

– ..что же, перейдём к обращению от первокурсников, – доносится со сцены. – Вызываются представители первого курса: Ягами Лайт и Хидэки Рюга, набравшие в этом году высшие баллы. 

Со всех концов зала послышались восхищённые слова о Рюге Хидэки, знаменитости, конечно. Продлились они ровно до момента, пока на сцену вместе с Лайтом не поднимается Эл. Вовсе не высокий блондин немного мускулистого телосложения, одетый в последние модные новинки, а растрёпанный худощавый брюнет с черными мешками под глазами, напяливший на себя, казалось, первое, что попалось в шкафу.

Первым вступает Лайт, от чего по телу Наоми проходит целый рой мурашек. За ней будто кто-то наблюдал. Да, здесь собралось несколько тысяч человек, но это чувство… это что-то другое. В этот момент в голове Мисоры проскочил вопрос: если Боги Смерти существуют, как они выглядят? Как люди или же нет? 

По залу проходятся овации после того, как Ягами произносит последнее слово. 

– Любая девушка выбрала бы левого, – доносится от девушки, сидящей справа от Наоми. Она имела в виду Ягами и, по всей видимости, обращалась она именно к Мисоре, ведь вокруг сидели лишь парни, которых больше волновала социальная принадлежность первокурсников, стоящих на сцене. 

– Я выбрала бы правого, – сообщает Мисора, поправив очки и вновь вернув свой взгляд. Да, с этой девушкой им явно не подружиться. Здесь дело вовсе не во вкусах, а в элементарном понимании, что за человек стоит перед тобой. Забавно, но ведь и Рэй не разобрался, описав Лайта как прилежного подростка. Да и сама Наоми повелась на его трёп. 

Детектив и подозреваемый заканчивают читать свои речи, сходят со сцены и возвращаются к своим местам. План прост: дойти и сказать, кем на самом деле являлся Рюга Хидэки. Мисора замечает, что по дороге Эл что-то нашёптывает Лайту; рискует предположить, что это информация для того, чтобы Лайт точно поверил сказанному далее. 

– … Я сообщу тебе одну важную информацию по этому делу, – бросает Эл, сев на место. Мисора замечает, что он вновь снимает кеды, закинув и поджав ноги, она тут же качает головой. Не на долго его хватило. – Если обещаешь держать её в секрете, – добавляется детектив. 

Конечно, могло показаться очень глупым раскрываться при целой толпе студентов, однако Мисора понимала, почему Эл решает сказать всё именно здесь. Овации, громкая речь. Никто не будет вслушиваться, что там шепчет чудик, который сидит с босыми ногами. 

– Обещаю. Говори, – никто и не сомневался, Ягами Лайт. По крайней мере не Наоми. Любопытство Лайта в очередной раз может сыграть с ним злую шутку. 

– Эл, – детектив переходит на шёпот, – это я. 

Бывший агент ФБР успевает заметить лишь секундное смятение. Ей казалось, что подобное могло быть на лице Лайта в момент, когда она сама сообщила ему информацию про Рэя Пенбера. Жаль, Ягами в тот момент был позади. 

– Если это действительно ты, то я должен сказать, что восхищаюсь твоей работой. Приятно познакомиться. 

– Взаимно, Лайт. Но я открыл тебе эту информацию лишь по причине того, что ты можешь помочь нам. 

Вот как со стороны выглядит безрассудство. Наоми уже давно потеряла из поля видимости сцену и происходящее на ней. Сейчас основная цель – Ягами Лайт. Ничего подозрительного. Сидит и держит руки на коленях, будто всё в норме вещей, и детектив не раскрывал свою личность перед ним. Что это она… Реакция должна была быть только в случае, если молодой человек – Кира. Почему Наоми предварительно поставила на нём крест? Почему? И почему он сейчас смотрит наверх?.. И… резко оборачивается к ней? 

– О, Наоми, и ты здесь? – Бархатным голосом, подходящим для соблазнения, к примеру, соседки, сидящей слева от Наоми, произносит Лайт. 

Она лишь кивает, улыбается и продолжает смотреть церемонию. Он раскрыл её? Но… Не было предпосылок для того, чтобы он обернулся. Ягами ни разу не заострил внимание на той местности, где сидела Мисора, когда возвращался к месту. Стоило сесть дальше… И всё же как? И почему Лайт посмотрел наверх? Неужели захотел потешить тщеславие через зеркальный потолок, но натолкнулся на образ Мисоры. Нет… Глупо… Максимум, что он бы разглядел, – её парик, цвет которого не схож с её родным. Да и из-за грима сложно сейчас было рассмотреть в сидящей девушке Наоми. Если только вглядываться. 

Все поступившие выходят на улицу, под россыпи цветущей сакуры. Зрелище приятное, ничего не сказать. Наоми тут же вспоминает день выпуска из академии. То, как их провожали в вольное плавание, дав расправить, наконец, крылья. И тот взгляд Рэя Пенбера, пришедшего поддержать своего брата… Нет, не нужно думать о нём. Это только отвлекает. 

– Если бы я оглянулся, даже не узнал бы, – констатирует детектив, задержав указательный палец между зубами. 

– Не стоило недооценивать Ягами. У вас обоих высший балл. Мне просто нужно было сесть дальше. 

– А когда бы он решился на убийство? – Эл тоже говорил о Лайте, как о Кире. Без «если». – Сегодня ты мои глаза и уши, Биан, – да, точно, в людных местах она должна была носить это имя. – О баллах ты верно подметила. Слишком уж сын Соитиро идеальный. А вот, кстати, и он, – Эл выставляет левую руку вверх, а правой хватает Наоми за запястье. Когда уже в их жизни что-то поменяется? – Ягами! 

Детектив поспешил к Лайту, а Мисоре не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. На лице студента сияла всё та же тщеславная улыбка. Наоми было не по себе. 

– О, Рюга! – Он слегка наклонил голову. Благо, хватило ума не называть детектива Элом. – И?.. – Лайт смотрит на Мисору, ожидая услышать её имя. Кажется, он понимает, что настоящее имя никто не будет называть на всеуслышание. Несмотря даже на то, что Ягами сам его произнёс, сидя в зале. 

– Биан Браун, – констатирует девушка, поправляя очки. 

– Она здесь как мой телохранитель. Сам понимаешь, на улицах не безопасно, – Эл кивает в сторону подъехавшей машины, которую уже облепили молодые студенты, пытаясь вычислить, кому она принадлежит. – Нам пора. Здорово, что удалось встретиться. Увидимся в студ. городке?

Дождавшись прощания Лайта, на лице Эла проскочила улыбка. Улыбка? Для Наоми это казалось столь же редким явлением, как и сон детектива. Неужели Эл понял что-то, что не поняла она? Детектив кивает, вновь обхватывает запястье Наоми и идёт с ней в сторону машины. 

– Что думаешь? – Произносит девушка, нырнув в машину. 

– С одного процента, на который Лайт упал ранее, он вновь вернулся к пяти. Люблю постоянство. 

Они проехали половину дороги до штаб-квартиры, когда Наоми всё же решилась снять парик. В нём жарко и неудобно. Но в этот момент она понимает, что Эл всё ещё удерживал её запястье. Почему-то хотелось оставить этот момент таковым. Мисора улыбается уголком губ, вернув свой взгляд к местности за пределами машины. 

– Если Лайт не решился убить меня на людях, он всё ещё может сделать это по приходу домой. Камеры сняты, и мы не сможем установить: точно ли это был он? – Эл не сводит взгляд с живописной природы Канто. 

– Нет, – Мисора встаёт на другую чашу весов. – Ему явно недостаточно лишь знать, как человек выглядит. Кире необходимо имя того, кому он пророчит смерть. Тебя ведь на самом деле не зовут Эл? Было бы глупо. Значит, ты в безопасности.

Забавно, но тайна имени над личностью детектива – главная загадка, которую Наоми даже не пыталась разгадать. Она смерилась с тем, что эта информация, скорее всего, будет похоронена вместе с Элом. 

Он неуверенно усмехнулся, а в следующую секунду посмотрел на их руки. Сжав губы, Эл, наконец, отпустил Наоми, вернув взгляд к Канто. 

– Я подышу немного, – сообщает Эл по приезду у самого входа в гостиницу. 

Ватари кивает, Наоми тоже не возражает и направляется следом за пожилым мужчиной. На самом деле, это была прекрасная возможность спросить обо всех вопросах, что накопились у Мисоры за длительное время. Спросить тайну личности Б.Б., узнать чуть больше о самом Ватари. Но девушка словно чувствовала, что время ещё не пришло. 

Первым делом, нырнув в просторы штаб-квартиры, где она обосновалась вместе с Элом и Ватари, девушка срывает с себя надоевший парик и спешит смыть тонны грима, который ровным счётом ничем не помог. Забавно, что ни Эл, ни Ватари даже обсудили с Наоми факт того, что она день за днём оставалась в номере, который они снимали. Казалось, они просто молча приняли это. От того, что лишний раз не нужно было оправдываться, Наоми, несомненно, становилось легче. 

Смыв «вторую кожу», Мисора смотрит в зеркало и слышит шаркающий звук шагов. Эл. Он без лишних слов заглядывает в ванную, и, казалось, Наоми перестала удивлять его бесцеремонность. 

– У нас для тебя кое-что есть, – Эл опирается на дверной косяк. 

– Вас? – Мисора обтирает лицо полотенцем и посылает Элу вопросительный взгляд. 

– От меня и Ватари, пойдём, Наоми, – Детектив кивает и следует в комнату. Он останавливается у столика, Мисора следует его примеру. Перед ней лежал бежевый купон. 

– Что это? – Девушка берёт в руки увиденное и читает содержимое. – Купон на десять тысяч долларов в «Цубоити»? 

– Это одна из лучших кондитерских Японии. С днём рождения, Наоми! – Восклицает Эл, кинувшись на Мисору с объятиями. Надо же… В суматохе дела Киры она попросту забыла. 

– Это очень большая сумма, Рюдзаки, – она погружается в омут его объятий, обнимая в ответ. 

– Разве? – Он усмехается так, что она чувствует лёгкое дыхание на своей шее. – Я осилил бы это за месяц, даже меньше. Если нужна будет помощь, говори.

Мисору это позабавило. Не только факт того, что Эл знал про день её рождения, забывая другие факты, но и то, каким был подарок и как детектив его преподнёс. Подарок для постороннего человека, который, конечно же, будет использовать сам Эл.

– Это очень мило, Рюдзаки. Спасибо, – шепчет девушка, подарив в знак благодарности поцелуй в холодную щёку.


	4. стеснение.

Неделя. Именно столько прошло с момента, когда Ягами Лайт перешёл из разряда школьника в почётные студенты университета Тоо. Благодаря тому, что Эл решился выдать себя, у них было больше поводов пересекаться с ним в студенческом городке, каждый раз наблюдая за реакцией. Моги, который был зачислен в университет тем же образом, что и Мисора, не подмечал ничего необычного, но вот два других детектива, Наоми и Эл, каждый раз они отмечали очень странную улыбку, которая не вязалась с образом, который умело выстаивал Лайт. 

– Почему мы не рассмотрим кого-то ещё? – Отзывается Мацуда из кипы документов. 

– Потому что у нас больше никого нет, – Эл сидел за столом, доедая оставшееся мороженное из блюдца. – К тому же господин Ягами Соитиро чётко поставил задачу: пока остаётся хоть подин процент сомнения в сторону его сына, мы обязаны быть бдительны. 

Мисора вздыхает и смотрит в окно, сжавшись в калач на стуле. Она обнимает колени, положил голову на стул. С каждым днём становилось всё тяжелее сдерживаться и не впасть в глубокий сон. В прошлый раз подобный опыт довёл её до слёзного состояния в душе. Что же это за чёртов мир, где даже не с кем поделиться тем, что гложет? Наоми с радостью бы стукнула по стене, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей внутренней проблеме, но ей нужно быть сильной. Продолжать держать лицо агента, пусть и бывшего, федерального бюро. Продолжать справляться с несправедливостью мира. 

Наоми не замечает, как её глаза всё больше тяжелеют с каждым уходящим солнечным лучом. Всё больше и больше, пока Мисора не засыпает. Без собственного контроля она проваливается в сон. Сон, который дарует ей вытоптанное поле. И пустота… 

– Вернулась? – Бейонд посмеивается за спиной, заставляя Мисору обернуться. Проснись же. – Я успел соскучиться, Мисора, – обращается по фамилии, заставив девушку вспомнить дело, которое они вели. 

– Как так происходит, что раз за разом ты настигаешь меня в моих же снах. Это, вроде как, место, где отдаётся полная свобода воображению, – Наоми оборачивается и видит Бейонда, играющего в теннис с самим собой. – Не хотелось бы думать, что моя главная фантазия – это ты, – Мисора походит ближе по неведомой причины без опаски. 

– А мне бы хотелось, – Бейонд не срывается и не ползёт на четвереньках. Это радует. Наоми проходит и садится на один из камней. – Составишь мне компанию? – Он указывает на теннисный мяч, держа его в окровавленных руках. Фантазия сегодня разошлась, рисуя подобный образ Бейонда. Определённо. 

– Я не умею, – Мисора качает головой, отмечая, что в этот раз Бейонд вёл себя более дружелюбно. – Лучше скажи, как получается, что я помню каждую деталь сна? Уверена, что, проснувшись, вспомню эту прядь, выпавшую на твоё лицо и так тщетно пытающуюся скрыть твои глаза. В прошлый раз я три дня ходила, потирая горло.

– Я знаю, Мисора, – он трижды отбивает мяч от земли и вновь возвращается в игру с каменистой возвышенностью. –Я в твоей голове и знаю всё, что происходит вокруг. 

– Боже, – эти слова от назойливого преступника казались ей чем-то вроде наказания, – не стоило отбиваться от тебя на аллее*. Не стоило. 

– Я бы не убил тебя, Мисора, – Бейонд останавливается, пристально смотря в её сторону. Он смотрел так, как смотрел на неё Эл. – У меня бы не получилось. Тебе отведено ещё семь лет. Просто постарайся не переходить дорогу Кире. 

– Я планирую дожить до старости, – констатирует Наоми. – Сидеть у камина в доме на берегу, греть ноги и вспоминать этот странный сон. Вспоминать каждый свой провал. 

– Что-то явно помешает твоим планам, Мисора. 

Наоми просыпается, когда её глаз касается утренний луч солнца. Она проспала всю ночь? И в этот раз всё прошло не так плохо, как в предыдущие. Мисора спускает ноги и, разминая шею, осматривается. Ватари стоял за плитой, кипятя молоко, а Эл сидел напротив девушки, что-то разбирая во всё том же деле Лайта.

– О, Мисора, ты проснулась, – констатирует детектив, на секунду оторвавшись от информации. 

– Почему не разбудили раньше? 

– Я хотел, но Ватари, – Эл кивает в сторону мужчины, стоящего у плиты, – мне запретил, – далее он переходит на шёпот. – Он ни разу не разбудил меня, когда я отключался. 

Наоми тихо усмехается, придвинув к себе уже изученное детективом дело. Нужно было найти какой-то пункт, на который можно было бы опереться. 

– Лайт играл в теннис? – Мисора замечает приписку, а после проводит внезапную параллель с увиденным сном. А, если Бейонд всё ещё играет роль её верного соратника по делу? Бред… – А ты? – Девушка переводит взгляд на детектива. 

– Да, когда я жил в Англии. Даже занимал первые места на соревнованиях, – Эл подкладывает ладонь под голову и пристально смотрит в сторону Ватари. 

– Ты можешь пригласить его на дружеский матч. Сам подумай, Кира не любит проигрывать… 

– Как и большинство людей, – Эл заносит большой палец к верхней губе. – Но ты права, можно выцедить его эмоции в нестандартной обстановке, идеальной для того, чтобы пробудить дух Киры. 

– А после матча упомянуть о деле, – Наоми тянется к кипе других дел и, достав из них папку красной отметиной у одного из краёв, кладёт его перед Элом. – Попросив проанализировать записки убитых преступников.

– У Ягами аналитический склад ума. Даже если он не является Кирой, то сможет выяснить зашифрованное послание. 

– А если… – Мисора протягивает руку к пустой бумажке, ручке и прописывает несколько символов. – Добавить ещё одну записку, не говоря Ягами, что их четыре. 

– Краснорукие они? – Первым делом, как и ожидалось, Эл расшифровывает послание из первых букв. А после уже вчитывается в общий смысл. – У тебя выходят неплохие стихи. 

– Спасибо, но сейчас не об этом, – Наоми немного смущается, особенно если учитывать факт того, что «краснорукие» она подчерпнула именно из своего очередного сна. Как и теннис. – Мы пронумеруем записки. Не в том порядке, в каком ты их получал.

– Я понял. Ты хочешь скормить Ягами информацию, которую может знать только Кира. Хороший ход, Мисора.

Ещё некоторое время коллеги подготавливали ловушку для Лайта: отпечатывали четвёртое письмо и прописывали номера для записок. Наоми была уверена: если Ягами – Кира, то он обязательно выдаст себя. Одного дрогнувшего мускула достаточно, чтобы она сделала определённые записи, относительно личности сына Соитиро и его причастности ко всему происходящему в мире. Наоми не поведётся на забавное поведение или милые глаза вновь. Только не сейчас. 

Уже через час они выехали в сторону университета Тоо. Сегодня они смогут стать на шаг ближе к разгадке Киры – именно так казалось Наоми. Особенно в момент, когда Ягами отвечает «да» на предложение Эла сыграть в теннис. 

– Просто интересно: почему твой телохранитель – Биан? – приторный голос Ягами акцентируется на вымышленном имени. – А не какой-нибудь мускулистый парень? Да кто угодно из полицейского участка, не в обиду будет сказано, мне кажется, смотрелся бы более выгодно. 

Лайт встаёт на поле, разминая мышцы. Наоми лишь жмурится от неохоты вступать в перепалку со студентом у всех на глазах.

– Ты знаешь главное правило телохранителя? – Эл поправляет кофту, по всей видимости, готовясь нанести удар. Без разминки и предупреждения. – Он не должен бросаться в глаза. Да и к тому же мисс Браун прекрасно владеет капоэйрой. 

Удар. 

Ягами успевает лишь проследить за тем, как мяч ускользает от него. 

– А ты не шутил, когда говорил о серьёзности своих намерений, Рюга!

– Кто подаёт первым, тот и побеждает. 

Наоми качает головой и следует к лестнице. Дойдя до середины, девушка садится и принимается наблюдать за каждой эмоцией Ягами Лайта. В этот раз она не должна пропустить ничего, должна будет доложить о каждом дрогнувшем мускуле на его лице. 

Найти доказательства виновности человека в массовой расправе над преступниками – что-то из разряда фантастики, особенно, когда твоё имя известно потенциальному виновнику. Он может сравнять тебя с землёй одной лишь мыслью или…записью в тетради, если верить Бейонду из сновидений. 

Нет.

Глупо. Почему она вообще слушает этого человека? В конце концов, он лишь плод воображения Мисоры. Не более, ведь так? Но тогда почему каждое его слово или действие находят подтверждение или применение в реальной жизни?

Мисора молилась о том, что данные о смерти Бейонда Бёздея в тюрьме были реальны. Да. Молилась. 

С каждым победным очком в пользу Эла лицо Лайта менялось под гнётом эмоций. Гнев? Недовольство? Нежелание проигрывать?.. 

Из-за пристального наблюдения за лишь одним участником событий на корте, Наоми не замечает, как вокруг собирается целая толпа «болельщиков» и даже появляется судья… Казалось бы, обычный дружеский матч перешёл в неимоверные масштабы. В сложившейся суматохе, Наоми решается посмотреть и на соперника Ягами. Эл не обманул – честно говоря, ей казалось, что детектив ненавидел ложь, ведь после каждого «всё в порядке» от Наоми его брови сводились к переносице – он действительно отлично играл.

– Невозможно победить лишь защищаясь, – до дрожи знакомый голос заставляет Наоми обернуться. Нет. Бейонд лишь в её голове. 

Удар. 

В этот момент мяч прокатывается мимо Эла, сигнализируя о победе Ягами Лайта. Что же. Уже через час злосчастная троица сидела в кофейне, которую нахваливал подозреваемый. 

– Здесь никто не сможет подслушать наш разговор. Ну, и никому не бросится в глаза то, как ты сидишь, Рюга, – Лайт уже приступил к распитию кофе, заказанного ранее, в то время как Наоми лишь изучала меню. – Итак, о чём вы хотели поговорить. Неужели я должен поверить в то, что детективы, расследующие дело Киры, решили просто заплатить за мой кофе?

– Ты прав, Лайт, – Эл запускал уже девятый кубик сахара в свой кофе, от чего Наоми пришлось слегка толкнуть его в бок. Детектив свёл брови и принялся помешивать напиток. 

– Только не говори, что ты рассказала ему о своих подозрениях и что теперь я единственный подозреваемый, – спокойствию Лайта можно было только позавидовать. Мисора отмечает, что, окажись она на его месте, стресс явно читался бы в малейших деталях. 

– Это не так, Лайт. Я раскрою тебе полную картину происходящего, даю слово, но только после того, как удостоверюсь в том, что слухи о твоих выдающихся аналитических способностях – правда. 

Эл достаёт из кармана три фотокарточки, с распечатанными на них записками убитых преступников. Мисора разглядывала его лицо, и даже в тот момент, когда Ягами попытался закрыть его фотокарточками, Наоми выгнулась, открывая себе прекрасный вид на эмоции молодого студента. Ничего подозрительного. Как и прежде Лайт неимоверно спокоен. 

– Слишком просто, – парень бросает заметки на стол, – здесь скрыто послание. Если сложить все первые буквы… ЭЛ УЧТИ БОГИ СМЕРТИ ЛЮБЯТ ЯБЛОКИ, – Мисора хотела вмешаться, но Лайт прервал её. – Однако, я заметил нумерацию на обратной стороне. И, если сложить так, как это задумывалось, то получится: БОГИ СМЕРТИ ЛЮБЯТ ЯБЛОКИ ЭЛ УЧТИ. В этом нет никакого смысла. 

– Неправильный ответ, – вмешивается Эл. А Наоми подмечает улыбку на его лице.

– На самом деле записок было четыре, – Мисора достаёт из кармана пиджака фальшивку, выкладывая её перед Ягами. Секундное смятение на его лице. То ли это? – БОГИ СМЕРТИ ЛЮБЯТ ЯБЛОКИ ЭЛ УЧТИ КРАСНОРУКИЕ ОНИ. Таким должно было быть конечное послание, Ягами Лайт. 

– Очень жаль, – констатирует детектив, осушив чашку. 

– Но, если отталкиваться от информации, что записок было всего три, то я оказался прав, – секундная эмоция негодования или даже гнева. Галочка невольно ставится напротив имени Ягами Лайта в списке подозреваемых (пусть там и был только он). 

– Почему ты был уверен в том, что записок всего три? – Эл решает вмешаться. – Ни я, ни мисс Браун тебе об этом не говорили, однако ты был уверен в том, что Кира оставил всего три зашифрованных послания.

– Ну да, – парень неуклюже почёсывает затылок. – Здесь моя логика дала сбой. Да и к тому же, если ты хотел применить мои аналитический способности, вряд ли бы тебе это помогло, Рюга. Ведь Богов Смерти не существует. 

Словно не было никакого прокола. Лайт беззаботно попивает кофе, чем только выводит из себя Мисору. Всё внутри кричало ей о том, что стоило взять Ягами под круглосуточное наблюдение прямо здесь и сейчас. Но, кажется, у Эла были другие планы. 

– Хорошо, – Эл смотрит в сторону задумавшейся Наоми и лёгким движением рук подменяет её тарелку с ещё даже не начатым десертом на свою пустую. – Ещё один момент: как думаешь, связаны ли эти преступники между собой? 

– М? – Мисора вздрагивает, очевидно, по той причине, что даже не догадывалась об этой ветви разговора. И как давно детектив придумал её? Судя по тому, что на стол он кладёт перечень имён, с самого начала. 

– Список имён, если он тебе необходим. 

– Я могу провести очевидные параллели, что записки Кира передал тебе не лично в руки, а через этих преступников, особенно, если учитывать теорию Биан о том, что Кира способен контролировать действия человека в момент смерти, – Мисора с удивлением смотрела на него. Значит, Лайт всё же помнил их разговор. – Я не помню имя каждого убитого преступника, Рюга, – Ягами лишь разводит руками. – Помню, не так давно в новостях проскочил Рьёко Мацай, и, если меня не подводит память, на его счету было пять жизней, которые достаточно настрадались. Предположу, что записка про «Юдоль страданий» – его. Дальше? – Лайт взял в руки список с именами. – Бейонд Бёздей, – Наоми замирает. – Три жертвы в Лос-Анджелесе, чуть не сжёг себя в качестве четвёртой. Видел новость про его кончину, а после гуглил биографию – интересная личность. Думаю… – Он действительно задумался, но, несмотря на секундное замешательство, Мисора могла прочесть этот взгляд «не-сболтнуть-лишнего». – Его записка вторая. Наслышан, что он был одинок. 

– Рюга не сказал о том, что преступники связаны с записками. 

– Но и не опроверг это, Биан, – опустошив чашку кофе, Лайт скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается назад. – Остальные двое тоже, скорее всего, серийные убийцы. Если раскроете мне детали их дел, я могу определить, какая записка кому принадлежит. 

– В этом нет надобности, Ягами, – встревает Эл. – Я услышал всё, что хотел. 

Больше всего Наоми поражала спокойность детектива. Он вновь своими действиями возвращал Мисору в злополучный Лос-Анджелес. Вновь. Они договорились показать файлы с именами агентов ФБР, убитых несколько месяцев назад, но вместо этого Эл достал незнакомые имена серийный убийц во главе с Бейондом Бёздеем. Мисора давно уже не смотрела на Лайта, сейчас она, скорее, прожигала взглядом самого детектива.

– Если ты услышал всё, то я пойду, – констатирует Наоми, встав из-за стола. 

Это было сделано на эмоциях. Как и тогда, первого января у полицейского участка. Тогда Наоми была поражена безучастием полиции в таком, казалось бы, важном деле, и под руку девушки попался Ягами Лайт, которому она выложила всю имеющуюся информацию. Сейчас же Мисора покидает кофейню, в надежде успокоить себя свежим воздухом или спокойной атмосферой гостиницы. Она покинула своё рабочее место по левое плечо от Эла. В ФБР за такое сразу бы поступил выговор, а в деле Киры? Отстранение? Честно говоря, Наоми слабо представляла действия, которые предпримет Эл со своей стороны, пусть даже теперь и работала с ним бок о бок. Что она будет делать, если детектив прогонит её? Очевидно, что продолжит расследование в одиночку. Поимка Киры остаётся её конечной целью.

В номере гостиницы девушку настигает гнетущая тишина. Группа расследования сегодня дежурит в участке из-за скандала Ягами и Китамуры, Ватари, по всей видимости, уехал за Элом. Наоми хотелось сбежать. Она входит в свою комнату, забирает со стола красное яблоко и тут же валится на кровать. Свернувшись, она закрывает глаза и через некоторое время проваливается в глубокий сон.

Сладкозвучный щебет птиц и приятный запах расцветших ландышей. Наоми открывает глаза, отказавшись в полностью здоровом поле, усеянном прекрасными цветами. Оно вновь пахнет жизнью, а не гниёт от отчаяния, которым пропах Бёздей. Прекрасно. Наоми осматривается, в этот раз его нет. Нет самопровозглашённого Бога Смерти. Нет, Мисора не сошла с ума и не начала верить в подобные вещи, однако красное яблоко оказалось с ней в том же сне. 

Так, значит, отдых? 

– Не думал застать тебя так скоро, – Бейонд. Ну, конечно. – Это для меня? – Он, буквально, слезает с дерева, сев рядом с ней в поле ландышей, которые под его гнётом тут же загнулись. 

– Не думала, что сработает, – Наоми передаёт яблоко в руки Бёздея, наблюдая, как он не оставил от него ничего. 

– Зачем так поступила с бедным-бедным Элом? Не думаешь, что тот малец воспользуется ситуацией? 

– Если так и произойдёт, то буду винить себя до конца жизни, – Наоми пожимает плечами и отпускает взгляд. Тревога всё ещё греет её душу, но что-то заставляло девушку продолжать этот бессмысленной разговор. – Он выводит меня. Сначала взял это дурацкое прозвище… Рюдзаки, – Мисора срывает длинный стебель ландыша, постепенно отрывая от него маленькие цветы. – После придумал имя, которое так прекрасно вписалось бы в твой список жертв. И этот фокус с преступниками и записками. Он мог чью угодно личность приставить к вымышленной записке, но решил взять тебя. У величайшего детектива столетия проблемы с фантазией? Не поверю.

– Но он не выдумывал, Наоми, – Бейонд подбирает сгнивший ландыш и подражает Мисоре, отрывая, в его случае, сгнившие цветы. – Я помню внезапный порыв написать текст, а после удар. Ещё один. И последний. Этот миг между двумя последними ударами сердца… Боже, Наоми, это лучшее, что я когда-либо чувствовал. 

– Ну, конечно, – на лице Мисоры мелькает грустная улыбка, она всё больше отводила взгляд от Бейонда. Так хотелось думать, что это простая дружеская беседа двух старых знакомых, а не бывшего агента ФБР и серийного убийцы, живущего в её голове. – Чего мне ещё ожидать от собственного воображения? Что оно скажет: Эл плохой, беги от этого дела? Глупо. 

– Как мне, – Мисора не успевает заметить, как жёсткая кожа Бейонда касается её подбородка, повернув лицо девушки и заставив всё её внимание переключиться на него самого. Сам Бёздей давно не сидел у её левого плеча, а находился перед ней с поджатыми ногами, – доказать тебе, что всё это не просто выдумка твоего израненного сознания?

– Я должна поверить в Богов Смерти? В твоё перерождение в моей голове? 

– Однако ты, как и два года назад, прислушалась к моим намёкам. 

– Это дико, Рю… – Наоми вновь возвращается к прошлому. – Бейонд. Дико полагаться на фантазию. 

– Глупо, – красные глаза моментально оказываются в опасной близости. – Однако я – твоя лучшая фантазия. 

Мисора пытается отвернуться, но Бейонд не позволяет, продолжая удерживать Наоми за подбородок. Его руки похожи на ножовку. Девушке показалось, что он даже оставил царапину на подбородке, в дополнении обжигая щёку напротив которой и находился. 

– Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Наоми. И без твоей помощи рискую провалить это дело, – ей хотелось спросить, что за дело, но Бёздей не позволяет, одним лишь движением притянув Наоми к себе. Эти шершавые губы вновь отпечатываются на её, пусть она до конца и не понимала, кто был инициатором. Если это действительно фантазия, то Наоми выбрала странный объект для вожделения. 

Она не противится. Подобные порывы Бейонда, пусть и во снах, позволяют ей отступиться от образа горюющей невесты. Мисора не раздумывает, тянет руки к угольным волосам, проникая в них. Сладкая пытка… Именно так можно было описать происходящее. Бейонд отпускает захват, впечатав свои руки в около стоящее дерево, углубляя поцелуй всё больше. И больше. Всё пришло к тому, что Наоми спускает руки на его тёмную кофту, слегка надавливая на грудь и толкая вперёд. Названный Бог Смерти падает на цветы, позволяя им вновь сгнить под собой. Сейчас всё равно. Сны на то и сны, чтобы воплощать свои желания. Пусть это и серийный убийца… Боже. 

Даже в лежачем положении Бейонд выглядел по-прежнему. Пусть он и возвышался на собственных локтях, но ноги всё ещё были согнуты в коленях. Взгляд преступника не пугал, впервые, казалось, он успокаивал. Наоми качает головой и поддаётся вперёд, сев на него сверху. 

– Наоми, – казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но девушка не позволила. Её губы вновь встречаются с бледными, а руки касаются сгнивших ландышей. Она чувствует, как его руки цепляются за женскую талию, а после начинают поглаживать спину. Пусть это и дикая фантазия, но чертовски приятная. Мисора, казалось, даже начала чувствовать желание близости, которое она успела позабыть за несколько месяцев напряжённой работы Рэя и одиночества после его смерти. 

– Наоми… – не столь грубый голос цепляется за барабанные перепонки, заставив Наоми открыть глаза и оторваться от нахлынувшей страсти. Она встречает не пугающе красные глаза, а глубокие серые. Вместо поля живых и изгнивших ландышей, была лишь кровать, на которой ранее уснула Наоми. Мужская рука, окутанная в белую кофту, сгибается в локте, почёсывая затылок. 

– Эл? – Мисора отползает от него на другой край кровати. – Я… 

– Приму этот ответ за то, что ты продолжишь работать со мной над делом Киры, – детектив озирается по комнате, а после поднимается на ноги. – В следующий раз можешь просто сказать словами. 

Мисора смотрела перед собой, не смея даже взглянуть в сторону Эла. Размораживается она лишь в момент, когда слышит щелчок двери. Подсознание вновь сыграло с ней злую шутку?.. Как девушка оказалась в подобной ситуации? Она совершенно точно спала, совершенно точно слышала голос Бейонда, оправдывающий его присутствие во снах. Во снах… Сон внутри сна? В прошлый раз Мисора не заметила, как сменилось место действия, а если и сейчас так? 

Наоми выдыхает, наконец, решившись встать с кровати и направиться в комнату. Выйдя, она видит лишь Ватари, сидевшего за компьютером, кажется, он рассматривал какую-то информацию. 

– Рюдзаки вышел на воздух, – констатирует мужчина, даже не дождавшись вопроса. 

Наоми вздыхает, молча сев на диван. Она впервые не рвётся взяться за бумаги. Слишком много мыслей в голове, которые попросту не дадут ей выложиться на все сто процентов, она может не заметить какой-то малозначительный факт, которым только растопчет свою репутацию в глазах детектива. Если не уже… Боже, стоило подумать не только о том, что чувствовала Мисора. Что сейчас думает сам Эл? И как она должна оправдаться? «Эл, я думала, что целую похожего на тебя человека в своих фантазиях?» Это провал, Наоми. 

– Когда-нибудь ты перестанешь перенимать мои плохие привычки, – из раздумий Наоми вырывает голос детектива, зашедшего в номер. Только сейчас она поняла, что сидела, поджав одну ногу и погрызывая палец, подобно самому детективу. 

Эл проходит мимо, направляясь в комнату, где ещё несколько минут назад произошла непредвиденная ситуация. Нужно объясниться. 

– Рюдзаки, я… – Наоми входит в комнату, но застаёт Эла в одних лишь джинсах. Сегодня определённо не её день. 

Стоит отметить, что она представляла себе его более хилым и менее жилистым. Детектив тут же спешит к шкафу, вытягивая очередную белую кофту ничем не отличающуюся от предыдущей. 

– Что с тобой сегодня, Наоми? – Посмотрев на закрытую дверь, детектив надевает на себя кофту и проходится взглядом по комнате. – То уходишь, то внезапные поцелуи, то входишь без стука. Мне кажется, эти полтора месяца вымотали тебя. Дам тебе несколько выходных, как ты смотришь на это? 

Наоми с тревожным оскалом жмётся в угол. Если это сон, то нескончаемый. Хотя нелюдимость и холодное отношение ко всему со стороны Эла в очередной раз будто шептало о реальности происходящего. 

– Мне не нужны выходные, Рюдзаки, – Мисора будто замечает, что он начал смотреть на неё по-другому. – Я справлюсь со всем. Только… просто ответь на вопрос: какая записка принадлежала Бейонду? 

– Вторая, как и сказал Лайт. Ты подумала, что я решил связать своё протеже с выдуманным посланием? Брось, Наоми, – Эл замирает у окна. – А вот над выходными я бы на твоём месте подумал. Господин Ягами слёг с сердечным приступом. 

– Что? – Наоми тут же подходит к окну, положив руку ему на плечо. – Соитиро? Не может быть… Кира? 

– У Киры не было осечек. Конечно, мы не можем знать: совершенны ли его методы, но Ягами больше склоняется к тому, что это последствия переутомления. Я вас совсем не берегу, – детектив сопровождает женскую руку на своём плече взглядом, полным тоски. – Да, я знаю, что мы не обсуждали обнародование личностей преступников, оставивших послание Киры, но подумал, что это поможет сделать нам несколько наблюдений. 

– И как? Помогло? – Наоми поджимает губы и возвращается к окну, опершись руками на подоконник. 

– Подозрения, относительно Ягами Лайта возросли. Однако… – Эл встаёт подобно Мисоре, осматривая обстановку за окном. – Я предложил ему присоединиться к группе расследования. 

– Ты с ума сошёл, Рюдзаки? – Девушке с непониманием смотрит в сторону детектива, сведя брови. – Хочешь, чтобы главный подозреваемый по делу узнал всё, что известно нам? 

– Он и без всех этих бумаг знает большую часть. Уверен, подобный эксперимент приблизит нас к личности Киры. Даже если это не Лайт, его аналитические способности невозможно отрицать. Он приведёт нас к истине, Мисора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * шестнадцатого августа Бейонд напал на Наоми с целью проверить, на что она способна. девушка смогла отбиться, а преступник убежал.


	5. глаза шинигами.

Боги Смерти. Существуют ли они? Наоми третий день ломала голову над столь дурацким вопросом. Мацуда и Моги усмехнулись, увидев записи, которые делала девушка, раскладывая их в нужном порядке по всему столу. Главный детектив, ведущий это дело, наоборот, остановился, словно пытаясь обдумать информацию, которую подчерпнула Мисора. Нужно отметить, что Эл делал выводы, исходя из записок, оставленных преступниками по указке Киры, а Наоми?.. По снам с самопровозглашённым Богом Смерти. Да даже Кира, кем бы он ни был, выставил Бейонда Бёздея своей жертвой, заставив написать записку именно про существ из других миров. Глупо? Да. Но раскрывать столь омрачающий факт для других она не хотела. 

И, сидя сейчас посреди этих мелких записок, Мисора в очередной раз отмечает, насколько быстро справилась с «трауром» по несостоявшемуся мужу. Она принялась мстить за его кончину. А за его ли? С каждым днём в голове Наоми всё чаще всплывали слова Эла о неминуемом разводе Мисоры и Пенбера. Кто знает, возможно, всё бы так и было.

– Мацуда ушёл, – детектив садится за стол и, характерно выдохнув, поджимает ноги. – Наконец, можно подойти к работе со всей серьёзностью. 

– Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь его. Он ведь старается, пытается показаться перед тобой, а ты раз за разом даёшь ему задание из разряда «принеси-подай». 

– А ты сегодня через-чур груба, – Эл осматривается на предмет нахождения кого-либо в комнате, – Наоми. Мне больше нравились твои нежные порывы с объятиями и поцелуями. Верни ту себя, прошу, – детектив детально рассматривал написанное своей помощницей ранее. 

Мисора слегка покраснела и, улыбнувшись, вернулась к работе. Шинигами, Боги Смерти. Так много легенд ходило о них. К примеру, Мисора нашла информацию об одном психически нездоровом человеке, который стоял на крыше лечебницы и кричал про то, что упомянутые выше Боги существуют, а в следующий момент свалился с этой крыши с сердечным приступом. Совпадение? 

– Соитиро подтвердил Лайту твою личность? – Мисора откладывает ручку и, сложив руки на груди, смотрит в сторону детектива. 

– Да, однако я схитрил раз за разом упоминая «один из L» или что-то подобное, – Эл же не удостоил её своим ответным взглядом. 

– Как скоро Лайт появится в штаб-квартире? 

– По моему первому звонку, а что? – Кажется, в этот момент интерес детектива взял вверх над копошением в бумагах. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Наоми, коснувшись своей губы большим пальцем. 

– Нужно будет сохранить личности детективов. Да, он мог их узнать из базы данных полиции, но осторожность не повредит. О! – Наоми проходится своей рукой по щекам, спускаясь к подбородку. – И лучше будет Ватари остаться в тени. Пусть общается через ноутбук. Оставим там L, вместо W. 

– Так и поступим, – Эл отпускает взгляд на записки, но тут же возвращает его к девушке. – Иди поспи, ты третьи сутки без сна. А я изучу, что ты тут набросала. 

– Я не хочу спать, Рюдзаки, – предательский зёв подкрадывается именно в этот момент, девушка пытается прикрыть его кулаком, но это лишь вызывает улыбку на лице детектива. 

– Знаешь, время от времени, как сейчас, дела заходят в тупик, ожидая новые повороты, которые, скорее всего, взорвут мозг. Бомба. Но сейчас тут, – Эл проводит указательным пальцем по комнате, – тишина. Пустота. Как угодно. Даже мне нечем заняться, кроме как рассматривать твои теории посланий Киры. Но и в эти моменты я не иду спать. Потому что… ненавижу состояние сна как таковое. 

– Почему? – Она сводит брови, понимая, что находится в подобном положении.

– Мне не нравятся сны, которые я вижу. Они ужасны. Я словно сражаюсь сам с собой раз за разом... Так было раньше. Думаю, по большей части, это вина за то, кем стал Б., и за то, из-за чего не стало А*.

– А сейчас? – Наоми тянет ноги на стул, согнув их в коленях, и кладёт на них голову. Она решает проигнорировать буквенные шифры от Эла, дела его прошлого её не должны касаться. Не должны… В них больше скорби, чем сейчас в её сердце. 

– Сейчас мне снятся… Боги Смерти. Забавно, как быстро Бейонд сменился на Бога, – для Мисоры сказанная случайно фраза имела больший смысл, чем мог представить детектив. – Забавно, как спонтанно это произошло: Б. оставил послание о Богах Смерти, и вот они. Не хватало лишь подарочной обёртки. 

– И какие они? В твоих снах.

– Высокие. Знаешь, Моги мне порой кажется скалой, но он блекнет в сравнении с ними. Высокие, непривлекательные. С этими яблоками в руках, – Эл кивает в сторону вазы с фруктами. – Я бы хотел уже покончить с этим, – он расправляет ноги, сев как обычный человек и откинувшись на спинку стула, – покончить с тайной Богов Смерти. Посмотреть в глаза Кире и узнать, почему всё наше расследование крутится вокруг них? – Детектив замирает на секунду. – Извини… я просто несу чушь. Почему ты не хочешь спать? 

– Призраки прошлого, - констатирует Мисора, медленно прикрывая глаза. 

– Пенбер? Мне начало казаться, что ты отпустила его, справилась со скорбью. 

– Скорбь – самая непостоянная вещь, которая только есть в нашей жизни, – Наоми приторно выдыхает, встаёт с места, несколько секунд смотрит на Эла, а после на дверь. – Пойдём спать, Рюдзаки. Нам обоим нужен сон, иначе мы будем не готовы к той «бомбе», о которой ты говорил, – Мисора протягивает руку распластавшемуся на стуле детективу. Кажется, он принимает приглашение. 

Прежде чем покинуть кухонную зону и обхватить руку Эла, девушка тянется за одним красным яблоком. Она знает, зачем: чтобы сделать более точные наблюдения, чем в прошлый раз. То яблоко, что съел Бейонд в её сне, пропало бесследно в номере прошлого отеля. Это могло произойти от внезапных событий, которые перекликались с этим сном. Сейчас ведь подобного не произойдёт. Мисора будет контролировать всё. 

С Элом они следуют в спальную комнату. Наоми ни на секунду не задумывается о правильности или же нет подобного решения. Дело в том, что Эл и Ватари всегда бронировали номера с двумя спальнями. Одна для Ватари, вторая – Мисоры. Никто никогда даже предположить не мог, когда Эла настигнет сон, поэтому комната нужна была ему лишь для того, чтобы оставить там вещи.

– Я всё же прилягу в гостиной, – детектив так и не переступил порог комнаты, остановился, оторвав руку от руки Мисоры, почёсывая затылок. 

– Брось, Рюдзаки, эта кровать большая даже для двух человек

– Если Ватари обнаружит нас вместе – подумает... 

– Для этого люди и придумали замки, – Наоми улыбается, утягивая детектива в комнату и закрывая за ним дверь. Ей всего лишь хотелось, чтобы хоть один день он спал в комфорте, а не скрюченном положении.

Мисора уходит в ванную, захватив пижаму с длинным рукавом. Умывшись и переодевшись, она возвращается и видит, как Эл пытается уложиться во всё той же одежде, что и был ранее. Девушка усмехается и подступает к кровати, ложится на противоположный от детектива край и забирает с тумбы яблоко, крепко сжимая его в руках. 

– Ты не хочешь его съесть? – Задаёт вопрос Эл, когда ложится на правый бок, осматривая Мисору, которая уже успела закрыть глаза. 

– Помогает уснуть, – отшучивается Наоми. 

Поле. Белое поле. Никаких следов страстной потасовки, что случилась несколькими днями ранее. Это забавляло. Бейонд словно вновь засеивал поле ландышами, подготавливая его к приходу Наоми. Забавно. Пугающе. Пугало яблоко, которое вновь оказалось с ней здесь. Пугала пижама, в которой Наоми уснула. Раньше она не замечала схожести одежды во снах с той, что была наяву, из-за неразнообразия её гардероба. Но сейчас… бледно-синяя пижама в белую клетку. 

– Он был не прав, – отзывается эхом позади знакомый голос. Наоми оборачивается и видит Бейонда, что уже мчался к ней на четвереньках, проминая цветы под тяжестью собственного веса. Нет… Не только из-за него. Они продолжали сгнивать под его ногами. Словно подсознание пыталось что-то сказать. – Некоторые Боги Смерти чертовски красивы. Тебе бы понравились, – он выпрямляется, выхватывая яблоко из рук Мисоры. 

– Понравились?..

– Мидора и Рэм до смерти красивы, – Бейонд усмехается с того, что сказал, пытаясь вызвать у Мисоры эмоции. – Знаешь, я был бы не против, если бы Мидора забрала остаток моей жизни. А, вместо этого, я умер от эксперимента глупого мальчишки, представляешь? – Бейонд надкусывает яблоко, но съедает его настолько быстро, что Наоми даже не замечает: в какой момент его руки остались пустыми. – Хотя… ты ведь по мужчинам. В таком случае я бы обратил внимание на Джироза. Статный Бог. И мастерски обыгрывает в карты. 

– Стой, – Мисора щурится, – ты сказал: эксперимент глупого мальчишки? – Девушка опирается на столь знакомое дерево. 

– Я не стану тебе помогать, Мисора. Я больше не твой напарник. Только… если ты не попросишь, конечно. 

– Попросить мальчика из подсознания, при жизни бывшего серийным убийцей и скрывающегося под маской частного детектива (даже после смерти), чтобы он помог мне раскрыть личность Киры и отомстить за его деяния? – Наоми клонит голову в бок, медленно скатываясь по стволу дерева. – Чем больше я в этом, – девушка обводит руками поле белых цветов, – тем больше ты начинаешь казаться мне реальным, – она заносит палец к верхней губе, слегка закусив выступающий ноготь. – Прости. Каждый раз, когда я говорю, что ты лишь плод моего воображения, я говорю это для себя. Пытаюсь не надеяться на лучший исход дела лишний раз. 

– Но ты знаешь, что справишься, – Бёздей обходит дерево и повторяет действия Мисоры, находясь с противоположной стороны плотного ствола сакуры. 

– Знаю. Знаю, что раскроем это дело. Знаю, что лично буду присутствовать при казни Киры. Всё это я знаю. Мне просто необходимо больше информации.

– Ты интересовалась деталями моего допроса? – Внезапно мужская шершавая рука накрывает сверху руку Наоми, заставляя ландыши сгнить. Почему?..

– Нет, – но она пыталась. Стоит ли упоминать об этом при Бейонде? Вряд ли… Лучше ускользнуть. – Даже если бы попыталась, моё возвращение в бюро было отложено, а потом и вовсе... Моё дело было простым – поймать Б., с ним я справилась, а дальше в ход идёт работа соответствующих отделов.

– Ага, – даже сейчас она слышит эту самодовольную улыбку на его лице, не видя его перед собой. – Вчера ты нашла несколько занимательных статей про Богов Смерти. Мне понравился абзац, на который ты не обратила своё внимание из-за недосыпа и, соответственно, плохой мозговой активности. Паренёк лет тринадцати, который нарисовал Шинигами, назвав его Рюком. 

– Я помню… но это просто воображение ребёнка, начитавшегося разного. Разве нет? – Слова Бёздея пытаются ей что-то сказать, но Наоми просто не понимает, что именно. 

– Может быть, а, может, и нет. Я не твой напарник, Мисора Наоми, пока что я лишь наблюдатель, – шершавая рука сжимает мягкую женскую под собой. – Единственное, что я могу сказать, – Богиня Рэм спустилась в ваш мир, будь внимательна к деталям, которые в скором времени могут всплыть. Глаза могут стать отгадкой. 

Наоми просыпается с паникой внутри. Женская рука быстрым движением останавливается на середине грудной клетки, дыхание в этот момент пытается прийти в норму. Мисора смотрит на потолок, а после боковым зрением замечает серые глаза с тёмными кругами под ними, направленные на неё. Эл. Она разбудила его, или он так и не ложился? Сколько сейчас времени? 

– Я как раз думал будить тебя, – детектив метает взгляд от Наоми к рассветному окну и обратно. – Что-то случилось? – Его взгляд замирает на женской руке, всё ещё удерживающей край пижамы. – Сон? – Эл ведёт одной бровью вниз. 

– Да, – отзывается девушка про сон, но тут же вспоминает, что ничего сверх обычных разговоров не произошло. – Всё обошлось.

– Ты яблоками во сне питаешься? – Произносит Эл, поднимаясь с кровати. 

Мисора вновь отшучивается, сама понимает, то означат пропажа фрукта. 

Пока Наоми принимала душ, Эл успел ретироваться из комнаты. Наоми сменяет пижамный комплект на вполне привычные для своего образа джинсы на высокой посадке и тёмную водолазку. Она покидает комнату, пытается вместе с Мацудой выпросить для себя задание у ведущего детектива, но вместо чего-то нового вновь возвращается к кухонному столу, который был заклеен её метками о Богах Смерти. 

– Мы в тупике? – Спрашивает скучающе Мацуда, сев за стол. 

– Я не знаю, Мацу, – Мисора вздыхает и садится подобно ему. 

Ближе к вечеру собрались и остальные члены расследования, кроме Моги. Сегодня он дежурил в полицейском участке. Мужская часть команды осталась в гостиной, рассуждая с Элом: по какой ветви расследования они пойдут. Перед девушкой же лежали листы, которые она успела расставить в хронологии упоминания. Взгляд Наоми был прикован к тому самому рисунку тринадцатилетнего подростка, о котором говорилось во сне. 

«Прекрасно развитое воображение» – пронеслось в голове Мисоры, когда она принялась рассматривать его. Готический образ монстра придавал ему даже некую харизму, которую Наоми подметила тут же. А вот сшитая с телом голова… Нет. Боже, она же не собирается думать в ключе, что где-то по Земле ходит подобное существо?

– Рюдзаки! – Наоми из-за открытой двери с кухни слышит взволнованный голос Ватари, выбежавшего из своей комнаты. 

– Что случилось? – Обеспокоенно спрашивает детектив. Наоми же следует в гостиную. Предчувствие говорило, что «бомба», о которой говорил Эл днём ранее, готова взорваться. 

– Телеканал «Сакура». Там что-то происходит, – пожилой мужчина тут же тянется к пульту и включает нужный телеканал. 

Дело в том, что, по словам работников канала, Кира захватил их в плен, передав четыре кассеты с записями. Они были вынуждены пустить в эфир изменённый голос, наложенный на белый фон с надписью KIRA, выведенную словно тем же шрифтом «cloister black», который ранее можно было заметить при похожем сообщении от Эла. Но здесь другое. Наоми сразу подмечает неровности… Неужели самодельный текст? Эл и Наоми припали к телевизорам, когда тот, кто выдавал себя за Киру, решил продемонстрировать и зрителям то, что на кассете действительно он. Два убийства невиновных людей. Кулак Наоми непроизвольно сжимается, ведь в голове мелькает мысль, что этих людей постигла та же участь, что и Рэя. Невиновная смерть. Мацуда, Айдзава и Укита маячили на заднем плане, пытаясь остановить трансляцию, в итоге последний отправился прямиком на студию вещания. 

А что дальше? Бездыханное тело уехавшего полицейского лежит у дверей студии. И гадать не нужно было, что это дело рук Киры, ведь перед самой смертью Укита подал сигнал о помощи. Дал знак. А здесь, в штаб-квартире… Над ухом раздались крики Айдзавы, перед глазами Мисора видела лишь дрожащие бледные руки, вжавшиеся в собственные ноги. 

– Айдзава! Успокойся, – Наоми буквально оттаскивает вскипевшего мужчину от Эла, встав между ними как преграда. – Своей жертвой ты ничего не добьёшься. Хочешь лечь рядом с ним? – Мисора неэмоционально показывает в сторону экрана, на котором транслируется бездыханное тело. – Хочешь оставить свою жену и детей без кормильца? Вперёд, – челюсть Наоми непроизвольно сжимается, когда она, наконец, отпускает одежду полицейского, что сжимала всё это время. 

– Я думал, мы тут все жизнями рискуем.

– Рисковать это одно, – отзывается Наоми, прежде чем развернуться обратно к экранам. – То, на что ты хотел пойти, – самоубийство в чистом виде. 

Наоми не смотрит в сторону разгорячённых полицейских, но это и не нужно. Кажется, они поняли её посыл. Это хорошо. Девушка возвращается к креслу, на котором сидел детектив. Она замечет, как он с силой продолжает сжимать собственные голени. Наоми вздыхает, садится, параллельно слушая послание Киры, но не смотря на него. В этом нет смысла. Её взгляд всецело направлен на Эла. Мисора тянется к его рукам и поглаживает пальцы, чтобы он ослабил хватку. Детектив не привык показывать эмоции и сейчас пытается скрыть те, что появились после смерти подчинённого, в себе. Дурная затея. Наоми проделывала то же самое в первый день после известия смерти Рэя, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Мисора проникает под пальцы Эла, нежно поглаживая их. Пара секунд и хватка ослабла. 

– Ты не виноват, – шепчет девушка, после чего отпускает детектива. 

«С… смотрите, что это?» – Раздаётся из небольшого телевизора, вещающего о том, что происходило у входа в студию. 

Наоми, наконец, оборачивается. Ровно в тот момент, когда в стеклянные двери студии въезжает бронированный грузовик. Единственный способ проникновения в здание, доступный на данный момент. Эл отмечает это, как и то, что человек, находящийся в машине, сильно рискует, ведь Кира может быть в здании. 

– Господин Айдзава, вы знаете телефон заместителя директора Китамуры? – Эл тянет взгляд в сторону полицейского. 

– Да.

Детектив договаривается о плане, при котором полиция смогла бы помочь делу и самому Элу. Им необходимо попасть внутрь и помочь тому безрассудному человеку, что сейчас находился внутри. А он… Он сейчас как раз посылал сигнал о помощи. 

– Это господин Ягами, – сообщает Ватари. 

– Перезвони ему и дай мне трубку, – просит Эл. 

Наоми остаётся немым свидетелем потрясающей игры, которую проворачивает Эл, управляясь с двумя телефонами одновременно. Пять минут. И перед зданием «Сакуры выстраивается целая шеренга из полицейских в тёмных шлемах, не позволяющая кому-либо просматривать происходящее за сооружённой ими стеной. 

Уже через двадцать минут Ягами Соитиро падает на плечи Ватари, который помогает ему добраться до ближайшего дивана. Соитиро добыл записи Киры и их копии. Выходит, они победили? 

Рано делать выводы. 

Оригиналы Айдзава отправил на экспертизу. Мацуда вызвался довести Ягами до дома. Эл же принялся засматривать до дыр копии, в поиске ответов на необходимые им вопросы. Кира должен был проколоться. Должен. 

– Что-нибудь ещё? – Спрашивает Ватари, поставив упаковку пончиков и две чашки свежего кофе перед двумя оставшимися детективами. 

– Нет, спасибо, Ватари. Спокойной ночи. 

– Спасибо, – шепчет Мисора, взяв в руки горячий напиток. 

– Спокойной ночи, Рюдзаки. Мисс Мисора, – он кивает в сторону девушки и отправляется в свою комнату. 

Раз за разом детектив прокручивал каждую запись, пока стрелки на часах не сообщили о том, что сейчас опять часов утра. И именно в тот момент детектив нажал на кнопку «стоп», посмотрел на Наоми и кивнув в сторону кухни. 

Она вновь стоит и готовит кофе для него, потому что детектив занят более важным делом: объяснением того, что он понял. 

– Второй Кира? – Мисора одаривает Эла вопросительным взглядом, прежде чем поставить перед ним кофе. – В этом есть смысл. 

– Он убил обычных ведущих. Первый Кира никогда бы так не поступил. 

– Линд Тейлор? – Наоми придвигает стул в часть стола, где сидел Эл, и садится. – То есть, это мог быть ты. Кира не знал, что это преступник. Как и… Рэй и все агенты ФБР, присланные в Канто, – девушка отводит взгляд на горячий напиток. 

– Линд Тейлор, точнее, я хотел пресечь его деятельность. В душе он ненавидит меня. Твой жених… Мы уже поняли, что он вышел на след Киры. Скорее всего, – заключает детектив, помешивая сахар. 

– Скорее всего? 

– Наоми, мы не можем допросить мёртвого человека, поэтому не знаем, чем руководствовался Пенбер. Отбрось личные чувства, относительно его личности, пожалуйста. Так вот, они представляли опасность для Киры. Ведущие же просто негативно высказывались на его счёт. Не думаю, Кира стал бы использовать свои возможности — вот так. 

– И да, и нет. Твоя теория насчёт второго Киры имеет место быть, но тут же рядом крадётся мысль: что, если это всё же первый? Он хочет голову начальника полиции или твою. Очевидно, кого выставят на эшафот. 

– Очевидно в твоём примере другое, – Эл оставляет чашку и заносит большой палец к губе, – Кира требует лишь показать на телевидении того, кого мы выберем. Не называть имён. Имя начальника полиции доступно в открытом доступе, а моё? Его знает лишь Ватари и… – Эл обрывается, когда его взгляд касается Мисоры. – Неважно. Мы снова на распутье, где невозможно предугадать верный выбор. Через пару часов соберётся группа, мы всё обсудим. И… я думаю, нам нужен Лайт. 

– Ягами Лайт?

– Да. Мы сможем убить двух зайцев. Покажем ему записи. Ягами выдаст себя, если мы с тобой начнём давить. 

– Если запись принадлежит ему, и ему нужно было лишь увидеть тебя, чтобы убить. Это не сходится. А, если запись принадлежит не ему? То он добровольно поможет нам вычислить личность того, кто её сделал. 

– Да. И, возможно, его мышление поможет нам с поимкой второго Киры. 

Наоми вздыхает, соглашаясь с детективом. Он прав. Если бы Лайт хотел убить Эла, то давно уже сделал бы это. Или же… ему нужно шоу? Шоу, в котором весь мир будет величать его победителем. Стоило разобраться со всем, как только группа соберётся. 

– Спасибо за помощь, – протягивает Эл, почёсывая затылок, после чего раскидывается. – Я редко работаю с кем-то и потери… Я не был готов к тому, что это произойдёт в момент, когда я меньше всего ожидаю. 

– Я понимаю, – Наоми закусывает губу. – Смерть не выжидает подходящий для тебя момент, она просто тычет в любого человека и забирает его, – взгляд Наоми цепляется за детский рисунок на столе. 

– Так и есть, – некоторое время детектив смотрит в потолок, а после отзывается вновь. – В любом случае я рад, что ты присоединилась к нам и осталась. Если я могу помочь тебе чем-то, помимо проживания, только скажи. 

– Вообще-то, ты можешь помочь кое с чем. 

– Слушаю, – Эл скрещивает пальцы в замок и кладёт их на свой живот. 

– Мне нужен допрос Бейонда. Все записи по нему. Если есть возможность достать аудио носитель, буду очень признательна, – Наоми прекрасно понимала, что подобная просьба не лежала на полке «ожидаемые», она, скорее, была взята с полки «никогда-не-думал-услышать». – Это может помочь нам в деле, я уверена. 

– В деле Киры? – Мыслительный процесс для детектива начался. Это было видно по тому, как резко он перешёл из расслабленной позы в сидячую с поджатыми к груди ногами. – Думаешь, Бейонд Бёздей начал убивать преступников, находясь в тюрьме, а после инсценировал свою смерть, чтобы продолжить делать это в тени?

– Нет, – Мисора поджимает губы и отводит взгляд, – но я чувствую, что там есть информация, которая сможет нам помочь. 

– Я никогда не сомневался в твоих методах, – отмечает детектив, – и сейчас не буду. Попробую сделать всё, что в моих силах.

С этими словами Эл поднимается и покидает кухонную зону, Наоми успевает лишь прошептать «спасибо». Что это за ход? Ранее намёки того парня из нездорового сознания Мисоры помогли, так, может, и его слова о собственном допросе были своеобразным намёком. Конечно, легче было разбирать это в момент простоя дела, а не в момент колоссального напряжения, но Наоми боялась упустить момент. 

Ближе к обеду Эл завершает обсуждение с командой о «втором» Кире и просит Соитиро позвать своего сына для помощи в расследовании. Лайт не заставляет себя ждать. Уже через полчаса Наоми видит, как студент выходит из такси с самодовольным лицом. 

– Готов поспорить, ты была против предложения Рюги, – произносит Лайт, как только подходит к девушке. 

– И тебе привет, – Мисора пытается вызвать дружелюбную улыбку, но вместо этого посылает оскал в сторону Ягами. Её опять потрясывает. От этого парня буквально исходит опасность. – Может и была, но Рюга переубедил меня.

– Только не говори, что это ваши очередные проверки. 

Наоми молча провожает Лайта до необходимого номера. И, пока Ягами младший просматривал послания Киры, Мисора думала лишь о том, как же сильно разнился образ Лайта, которого она встретила в полицейском участке, и того, что стоял сейчас посреди комнаты гостиницы. Одно было неизменно – тревога в её душе. А если Боги Смерти имели человеческий образ и спокойно ходили среди населения? Мог ли в таком случае Ягами быть Богом… Боже. О чём она только думает. 

– Мне кажется, это не тот Кира, которого мы ищем, – Лайт, наконец, встаёт с насиженного места и поворачивается лицом к группе расследования. – Тот Кира бы не стал убивать столь мелких преступников. 

Да, стоило ожидать. Лайт вывел свои суждения на ту же волну, что и главный детектив. Вывел ли? А, может, попросту знал и хотел узнать личность второго?

Ягами помогает с посланием от лица Киры, которое, нужно отметить, выходит таким, каким Наоми представляла слова настоящего. Ягами Лайт, ты сам копаешь свою могилу. Особенно, оставив часть про убийство Эла, которую детектив тут же подтёр. 

Уже к вечеру запись была опубликована на канале «Сакура», а ещё через день ноутбук, стоящий в главной комнате номера, загорелся буквой L, на деле же это был Ватари. К нему и был прикован взгляд Лайта всё это время. Если он Кира, отвлекающий план Наоми сработал. 

– Рюдзаки! Есть сообщение от второго Киры. Транслирую его вам. 

«Господин Кира, спасибо Вам за ответ. Я сделаю так, как вы скажете. Я хочу встретиться с Вами. Думаю, у Вас нет таких глаз, как у меня, но Вам не о чем беспокоиться – я не собираюсь Вас убивать. Нам нужно встретиться так, чтобы об этом не узнала полиция. При встрече узнаем друг друга по нашим Богам Смерти». 

Удар. 

Наоми открывает взгляд от ноутбука и смотрит на упавшее кресло и на причину подобного положения мебели. Эл, в ужасе лежащий на спине и смотревший на горевшую надпись «Кира». Его можно было понять. Второй Кира, не войдя в контакт с первым, буквально заявил о том, что Боги Смерти существуют.

– Б… Боги Смерти. Он хочет нам сказать, что они на самом деле существуют? – Детектив быстро приходит в себя и поднимается с места падения. Он поднимает кресло и пристально смотрит на Мисору, пока другие обсуждают возможность того, что «второй» Кира был «первым», а Лайт переубеждал полицейских, возвращая их к первоначальной версии. 

– Это может быть кодовое слово. Не более, – Наоми понимает, что Эл хотел услышать от неё сейчас. И это явно не то, что она говорила. 

– Да, я согласен с Биан, – вмешивается Лайт. – Может, это как ключ, который выдаётся с возможностью убивать кого-то на расстоянии, – кто бы сомневался, Ягами.

Они обсуждают, как можно свести настоящего Киру и только что появившегося. Решают отдать всё в руки второго, попросив его об этом вновь с помощью записи, пущенной по телеканалу. С этой мыслью основная группа расходится. Эл проматывает запись раз за разом, Наоми же сидит рядом, анализируя текстовый формат сообщения, в поисках зашифрованного послания. 

– Кстати, Наоми, – изменённый голос Киры прерывается низким голосом детектива, – я достал то, о чём ты просила. 

– Я просила? – Мисора закидывает голову на кресло, в котором сидел Эл, чтобы рассмотреть его. Честно говоря, она попросту забыла со всей этой суматохой. 

– Допрос Бёздея, – он кивает в сторону ноутбука. – Файл в соответствующей папке на рабочем столе. Пароль – дата его смерти. Думаю, ты и без моих подсказок знаешь её. Можешь оставить текстовый файл Киры, не думаю, что найдёшь там что-то.

– Спасибо, – тихо произносит девушка, ещё некоторое время смотрит на Эла, который в этот момент вернулся к просмотру послания. После встаёт и, забрав ноутбук, следует на кухню, где располагались советующие файлы.  
__________________________________________________________________________

…

– … L. проигрывает, B. выигрывает. В этом был весь мой замысел, – звук удара наручников о стол. – Но я проиграл. Дважды проиграл в тот день. Из-за своей собственной ошибки. Проиграл Наоми Мисоре, проиграл Элу, – отчаяние в голосе. 

– Бейонд, я спросил Вас: почему вы убили Билива Брайдсмейда, Квотер Квинер и Бэкйард Боттомслэш? Неужели у Вас не было объективной причины для убийства конкретно Билива, Квотер и Бэкйарда?

– Им оставалось пожить всего-ничего. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, как по мне. Какая разница: прочитали бы вы некролог о них, как о жертвах серийного убийцы, орудующего в Лос-Анджелесе, как о наживке для величайшего детектива столетия или же как о людях, скончавшихся от рака, разрыва селезёнки или несчастного случая? – В голосе слышалось презрение. Да, это оно.

– И откуда Вы узнали о том, когда они умрут? 

Молчание. 

Молчание.

Молчание. 

– Сколько мне сидеть? – Голос Бейонда раздаётся неожиданно даже для него самого. 

– Пока что здесь пахнет пожизненным. Я не вижу причин для смягчения срока. 

– Хе-хе-хе, тогда мне нечего скрывать, да? 

– Об этом я и говорю уже третий час, Бейонд. Просто скажите свои мотивы и, может быть, присяжные проникнутся. 

Слышится шёпот, по всей видимости, назначенного адвоката. 

– Хе, можете быть свободны, Гарольд. Я аномалия, которая родилась не там, где нужно было. Я аномалия, – слышится толчок, а после хлопок стальной двери, – которая родилась не с тем багажом, с которым должна была. Мои глаза… они Вас не пугают, Майкл? 

– Что? – Минутное молчание. – Я давно сменил это имя. Откуда Вам известно о нём? 

– Майкл Уоткинс. Ах-ха-ха-х, – этот смех пробирал до мурашек. – Это имя над твоей головой, дружище. Как и дата твоей смерти, назначенная на послезавтра. Успей попрощаться с родными. 

– Что? – Стук по столу. – Бейонд, вы переходите на личности. Откуда Вы знаете имя, данное мне при рождении? Серьёзно, без Ваших шуток. 

– Хе-хе-хе, вы можете сменить имя в паспорте, но вот над головой останется то, что вышло из уст матушки. Забавное наблюдение, не так ли? 

– Бейонд! 

– Ладно-ладно, – его вновь пробирает на смех. – Мои глаза. Они не кажутся тебе странными, Майкл?

– Процент людей с красными глазами крайне низкий, в основном у альбиносов. Вы не похожи на альбиноса, Бейонд. 

– Конечно, – слышится зёв, – ведь это глаза Бога Смерти. 

…

_________________________________________________________________________  
Наоми буквально сбрасывает наушники со своей головы, чуть не упав со стула, на котором сидела. Её стул вовремя удерживают худощавые бледные руки, а Мисора чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд серых глаз, обрамлённых тёмными мешами, смотрящих на неё с одним лишь вопросом «что случилось?». 

– Как часто ты виделся с Бейондом? 

– Реже, чем мог. Вживую я застал лишь А.. В момент, когда Б. подрос, я уже раскрывал дела на другой части Света. Общался с Бейондом лишь через голосовую связь. Но с ним мы прошли долгий путь. Я бы даже сказал, что он научил меня многим вещам, к которым я бы не пришёл самостоятельно, – детектив ставит стул Мисоры так, чтобы все ножки чувствовали поверхность. – Я так понимаю, ты нашла в его допросе то, что и искала? 

– Я… – Взгляд Наоми мечется по столу, словно пытаясь ухватиться за каждую деталь. – Как ты можешь описать его глаза? 

– Глаза? Необычные. Трудно было подобрать линзы, скрывающие эту красноту. Да, – Эл присаживается напротив, закусив ноготь на большой пальце правой руки. – Было трудно. Особенно в некоторые моменты. Помню, Ватари подобрал самые тёмные линзы, передал, что всё замечательно, но в последний момент, его родные глаза стали ярче… Они просвечивались даже через эту пелену. Но лишь на долю секунды, а после вернулись, позволяя ему воссоздать мой полноценный образ.

– Ты встречал когда-либо человека с такими же глазами? – Мисора перебирает несколько документов на столе, так и несмотря на Эла. 

– Нет. Никогда. 

– Глаза могут стать отгадкой, – шепчет девушка словно для себя, а после смотрит на Эла. – Господин Кира, думаю, у Вас нет таких глаз, как у меня, – шепчет Наоми сообщения с телеканала «Сакура», достав рисунок тринадцатилетнего подростка и положив его перед детективом. – Это Рюк. Бог Смерти, нарисованный тринадцатилетним мальчиком несколько лет назад. Его глаза пылают красным. Как у…

– .. Бейонда, – Эл прерывает девушку, взяв рисунок в руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * А. - первый претендент на роль наследника L. Не выдержал давления и покончил с собой.


	6. за закрытой дверью.

Отсутствие сна из-за неохоты вступать в борьбу с собственным подсознанием сменяется на дикую усталость из-за всё поступающих и поступающих материалов. Её собственное расследование о «Богах» пришлось отложить. Сейчас Мисора сидела за уже полюбившимся столом, анализируя страницу дневника, присланную вторым Кирой. 

– Что у тебя, Мисора? – Эл вместе с обоими членами семьи Ягами входит на кухню. Сейчас его мешки под глазами казались ещё больше, но бодрости, однозначно, было больше, чем в любом из присутствующих. 

– Двадцать второе мая – Аояма. Двадцать четвёртое – Сибуе. В эти даты я бы рекомендовала лично посетить названные места. Очевидно, что Кира не настолько глуп, чтобы зазывать нас на тридцатое число. Но и тридцатого оцепить стадион не будет лишним. 

– Может, нам разделиться? – Лайт садится за стол, изучая полученные страницы дневника. – Кира может заметить одних и тех же людей двадцать второго и двадцать четвёртого. 

– В этом есть смысл, – детектив следует примеру Ягами и тоже садится за стол, вот только в привычной для себя позе. – Главное – это не вызвать подозрений.

– Именно поэтому на кандидатуру посетителей Сибуе подходят Асахи и Айхара, – Мацуда ведёт взглядом в сторону Ягами старшего и Айдзавы. – Люди всех возрастов посещают магазин одежды. А вот мы, – Наоми чувствует чужие руки на своём плече, – с Биан и Лайтом идеально вписываемся в моложёный поток, что присущ Аояме.

– Да, – соглашается Лайт. – К тому же я там часто бываю и не вызову подозрений. 

– Хорошо, – скучающе соглашается Эл, продолжая коситься в сторону студента. – Да, хорошо, – он заглядывает в страницу дневника. – Тогда вы трое следите за людьми с тетрадями, а вы, – детектив указывает на двоих полицейских старшего возраста, – на тех, кто будет подходить к стендам с летней одеждой. На сегодня все могут быть свободны. Нужно как следует выспаться перед тяжёлыми днями слежки. 

Полицейские один за другим покидают номер гостиницы. Мисора же остаётся на месте. Ей попросту некуда идти и, кажется, уже все смерились с тем, что она селится в штабе расследования раз за разом. Даже её мать, которая перестала обрывать мобильный телефон. 

– Кстати, Наоми, – Эл выдыхает, стоя у окна, – информация, которую ты просила…

– По Майклу Уоткинсу? 

– Да. Как и было сказано в записи, он сменил имя. Брэд Мартинс – его имя по документам. Он не хотел иметь ничего общего со своей семьёй и решил таким образом откреститься. 

– А про…

– Он умер через день после допроса Бёздея, – руки детектива проникают в карманы зеленоватых джинсов. – Его подкараулили у дома и забили насмерть. 

– Легче не стало, – Наоми отводит взгляд от Эла, смотря на вазу с яблоками. Спросить у самого Бейонда про глаза? Идея казалась столь логичной, но, во-первых, он мог попросту не рассказать, а, во-вторых, некоторая часть сознания продолжала твердить Мисоре о том, что это лишь галлюцинации, которые она хотела воспринимать как реальность. 

– Если второй Кира обладает такими же глазами, что были у Бейонда, то дело плохо, – детектив садится на стул, что стоял рядом с девушкой. – Выходит, он может узнать имя любого. 

– И дату его смерти, – добавляет Мисора. 

Глаза Эла наполняются тревогой настолько, что, казалось, серой радужки не было видно за расширенными зрачками. Наоми же понимает, что «глаза» в руках второго Киры могут означать для них всех. В любой момент сердце каждого из детективов-полицейских, ведущих расследование, может издать последний удар. Слова о том, что «Ягами Лайт – Кира», не будут иметь ценности. 

– Как я уже сказал, – взгляд Эла теряется из-за того, что прикован к полу. – Нам всем нужно поспать перед суматохой, которая нас ждёт, – детектив срывается с места, на котором сидел, и оказывается на своих двух ногах. Наоми даже не успевает заметить столь быстрого перемещения из-за накопившейся усталости. – Пойдём, – сейчас он протягивал руку, подобно Наоми несколько дней назад. Эл вновь зеркалил её образ. 

– Мне стоит построить из себя недотрогу и сказать, что буду спать на диване? – Мисора с улыбкой кладёт свою руку на протянутую ранее. Но стоящий перед ней детектив не сжимает свою и не утягивает за собой, а скользит чуть выше, обхватывая запястье. 

– Ха-ха, очень смешно, Наоми Мисора. Пойдём уже, – это улыбка проскочила на лице вечно серьёзного детектива? А в его вечно холодный и безразличный голос внедрились нотки эмоций? Подобное встретишь не каждый день. – Яблоки? – Эл ведёт бровью в сторону девушки, прежде чем покинет кухонную зону. 

Мисора кивает и хватает фрукт из вазы. Ей нужно о многом спросить Бейонда. Было бы проще, если он вновь предстанет перед ней прекрасный милым парнем. 

Эл тянет Наоми в сторону комнаты, как это делала днями ранее она сама. Зеркальность, кажется, становилась хобби детектива. Прежде чем отпустить девушку, Эл крепко сжимает её запястье, задевая мизинцем и безымянным тыльную сторону ладони. После проводит по ней, отпустив захват, поджимает губы и направляется в сторону спального места. 

Наоми слегка улыбается и решает пропустить умывание и переодевание. Кости ломит от усталости, и она, сбросив чёрные носки на ближайшее кресло, спешит скорее упасть в объятия сна, так и оставив на себе стягивающие джинсы и безразмерную футболку. 

– Так, ты их ешь во время сна? Или как? – Голос детектива раздаётся по левое ухо, заставив Наоми посмотреть на его обладателя. 

Эл выглядел достаточно комично: его глаза были закрыты, одна рука была под подушкой, а вторая – на- и пыталась подпирать измученное бледное лицо. При всём этом его попытка разговаривать во время процесса засыпания лишь забавляла. 

– Да, с самого детства подобным промышляю, – ложь. Ну, конечно. Помнится, однажды Эл упомянул о том, что недолюбливает лгунов. Но, что могла сказать Мисора? Яблоки необходимы мне для того, чтобы подкормить твоё протеже? 

– Это… интересно, – Эл возвращается в состояние вечного анализа. Его глаза открываются, и серые глаза встречаются с чёрными. – Спокойной ночи, Наоми Мисора. Без скорби. 

– Спокойной ночи, – краткий смешок. – Без Богов Смерти. 

Не в её случае, конечно же. 

Несмотря на накопившуюся усталость, у Наоми долгое время не выходит уснуть. Даже у Эла с его бессонницей одолеть порог сновидений выходит куда легче. Это девушка понимает в момент, когда за её спиной слышится сопение, а её живота касается чужая рука. Бессознательное состояние тем и хорошо, что на него можно списать любой свой поступок. Но вот… будет ли оправдываться Эл? И первый ли подобный прецедент? В любом случае сейчас не до разбирательств, да и они не нужны: подобный жест лишь навивает спокойствие. Наоми сжимает яблоко в своих руках и закрывает глаза. Тревога и множество мыслей, мешающих ей уснуть, отступили. Эл словно соорудил невидимый барьер. От этого на засыпающем лице Наоми выступает лёгкая улыбка. 

И с ней же она оказывается там, где планировала найти ответы. На уже знакомом поле у сакуры. Сакура… Мисора осматривается и, не заметив чужого силуэта, поднимает голову наверх. Дерево не цветёт. Его ветви оголели, словно сигнализируя Наоми о неизбежной неприятности. Она наталкивает себя на мысль, что хотела вновь попасть сюда не из-за видов, а из-за серийного убийцы, который явно владел необходимой информацией. 

Яблоко падает из женских рук. Губы сжимаются. Руки сооружают кокон, обвивая собственное тело, в надежде согреться. Здесь непривычно холодно. Закрыла ли Мисора окно, когда засыпала? 

– История циклична, – голос Бёздея, как гром, пронзающий до самых пят. – Я вновь веду тебя по следу. Ты вновь отталкиваешься от этих намёков, – Мисоре, как в первые разы, не хочется поворачиваться и смотреть в глаза. Глаза Бога Смерти. – Раскроешь это дело? – Она замечает, как слегка шершавые руки касаются упавшего яблока. Он за спиной. 

– Когда ты сказал, что мне осталось семь лет, ты имел в виду…

– Что тебе осталось семь лет, Наоми. Если, конечно, в тебя не влюбится Бог Смерти, не пожертвует своей жизнью ради тебя, – это не голос Рю Рюдзаки, тот, что сопровождал девушку несколько последних сновидений. Это голос Бейонда Бёздея, серийного убийцы, потрясшего Лос-Анджелес несколькими годами ранее. 

– Расскажи мне о глазах, – Мисора решается повернуться и застывает от непростительной близости. Ей приходится поднять голову так, чтобы взглянуть в эти красные глаза, которые собеседник так тщетно пытался спрятать под чёлкой. Стоило отметить очевидное различие между Бейондом и Элом – рост. 

– Глаза Шинигами, – Бёздей делает несколько шагов в сторону от Наоми, обходит её и следует к голой сакуре. Заправив руки в карманы, он буквально падает на колени перед ней, осматривая стоптанные ландыши. – Бога Смерти. Я не знаю, как так получилось. Не знаю: почему именно мне досталась эта ноша. Часто спрашиваю у местных: не терял ли какой-то глупый Бог свои глаза? В ответ слышу лишь смех. Смех мерзких Богов. 

– У местных? Только не говори, что моё подсознание – мир Богов Смерти, – Наоми следует тем же маршрутом, что и Бейонд. Падает на колени перед оголённой сакурой, уставившись на стоптанный цветы. 

– Я и не говорил. Это лишь твои догадки, – он вздыхает. Очень устало вздыхает, склонив голову так, чтобы видеть Мисору. – После того, как тот грабитель убил отца, я думал лишь об одном: было бы прекрасно увидеть, как весь этот мир гниёт. 

– Я помню, – сообщает девушка, встретившись с ним взглядом.

– Теперь я каждый день наблюдаю за этим. И понял лишь одно: я ошибся в выборе мечты, Наоми. Именно поэтому мне приятнее смотреть за тобой. За тем, как ты обхаживаешь детектива-затворника. Скорее бы этот мир настиг конец, которого он заслуживает. Хочу увидеть конец. Конец этого бренного мира, – тон его голоса повышается. – Хочу видеть, как Эл будет биться в предсмертных конвульсиях, – хищная улыбка сопровождается вздохом облегчения, словно по его телу сейчас разливалось невиданное наслаждение. – Хочу видеть, как ты проиграешь, Наоми! И никак не сможешь помочь бедному-бедному Элу. 

Отторжение с примесью непонимания. Наоми закрывает глаза, а, когда открывает, её волосы уже сплетаются с загнувшимися белыми цветками. Одна бледная рука вдавливает давит на её грудную клетку, вдавливая девушку в землю, вторая шершавая – вновь касается её горла. Сильнее и сильнее. 

– Это называется отчаяние, – Наоми пытается вдохнуть чуть больше кислорода, – Бейонд.

Мисора открывает глаза, тяжело дыша. Дело было не в яблоках. Добродушный Рю Рюдзаки вновь сменился на отчаянного Бейонда Бёздея, не дав ей никаких ответов, лишь очередной страх перед новым сновидением. 

– Наоми? – Эл приподнимается на локте, пристально смотря на девушку. – Что случилось? 

– Сон, – констатирует Мисора, растирая горло. – Просто сон, – надежда на то, что не сон внутри сна, и это настоящий Эл перед ней. 

– Нужен зелёный чай, – холодно отчеканивает детектив, поднявшись с кровати. – Пойдём. 

Нужен зелёный чай. Для неё. Но всё же сама девушка стоит перед чайником, разливая заваренный травяной напиток по чашкам. Это Бейонд пытался назвать «обхаживанием»? 

– Впервые вижу, чтобы ты пил что-то, помимо кофе, – Мисора ставит две чашки на стол и возвращается к холодильнику, вытащив из него невскрытую коробку с конфетами. 

– Хочу составить тебе компанию, – Эл устало потирает глаза, заставив Наоми опомниться и посмотреть: сколько они спали. Пять часов. Хороший результат. 

– Если Ягами – Кира, второй должен будет…

– Тс-с-с, – указательный палец детектива касается губ Мисоры, от чего она посылает вопросительный взгляд в сторону детектива. – Не будем сейчас о деле, ладно? Я дам все необходимые инструкции, как только придёт Мацуда. 

Наоми заливается тихим смехом и возвращается к чаю. Эл был прав. Зелёный успокаивает, отводит её от последствий увиденного во сне. Стоит заканчивать подобный опыт. Просто перестать думать о Бейонде перед сном? Как о напарнике, который поможет ей раскрыть личность Киры. Как о человеке, после которого ещё несколько суток дрожит всё тело в ожидании нового приговора. Просто не думать о нём. Должно сработать. 

– Я помню, когда мне было восемнадцать, – Эл решает нарушить тишину, изредка сёрбая чай, – я видел свой последний приятный сон, – детектив сидел расслабленно, удерживая чашку с чаем на животе, придерживая её обеими руками. – Цветущая сакура, сбрасывающая лепестки на поле белоснежных ландышей. Я сидел в нём, попивая зелёный чай, наблюдал за тем, как солнце скрывается за горной возвышенностью. Дикое умиротворение. Я так хотел вернуться в это место снова, но оно было отнято известием о том, что мой преемник покончил с собой. С этого дня и начался мой путь кошмаров и вечной бессонницы. 

Наоми сидела в позе, которая была присуща детективу, с согнутыми коленями, удерживая дно чашки на них. Лицо не выражало ничего. Ни грусти, ни интереса. Ни-че-го. Хотя внутри, конечно, пылал огонь любопытства: о месте , про которое рассказал Эл; о том, кем был тот преемник; да и хотелось больше узнать о самом Эле. Хотелось, но это был бы переход за черту, куда лучше не ступать. Личные границы, которые нарушить при службе не следует. Личные границы… Забавно, что об этом думала Наоми, пять месяцев назад являющаяся невестой человека, который некогда был её коллегой. 

– И в какой-то момент… Я снова открыл глаза на том поле. Подумал: наконец-то, это всё закончилось. Но… Всё моментально сгнило. От сакуры остался лишь голый ствол, ландыши сгнили. И даже это не остановило меня. Остановил он. Бейонд вторгся в мои сны. Раз за разом на этом поле выстраивал пути обхода, ловушки, в которые я попадал. Я стал пить больше кофе, потому что борьба с ним была сравнима лишь с пыткой. Пытка, в конце которой не будет освобождения, лишь послевкусие проигрыша. 

– И он умер, – шепчет Мисора. 

– Да, – казалось, чай детектива давно остыл, однако он продолжал отпивать его маленькими частями. – Ватари связался со мной. Я думал, что по поводу очередного послания Киры. Так и оказалось, вот только… Он упомянул, кто оставил эту записку, – Эл закрывает глаза, выдыхая воздух. – Бейонд Бёздей. Боги Смерти. Я отключился в тот же день, и то, что видел, продолжало мне сниться до этой ночи. 

– Что-то новое? – Наоми слегка привстаёт, чтобы поставить чашку, и возвращается на стул, повернувшись к Элу лицом. 

– Да, – угольные волосы соскользнули по белой кофте от того, что голова Эла склонилась вбок, серые глаза распахнулись и были направлены на девушку. – Поле как переходная сцена. Я сижу. Всё цветёт. Наоми, я впервые за шесть лет чувствовал то самое спокойствие, которое когда-то потерял. И всё благодаря… 

Кто-то теряет, а кто-то находит. Настолько неочевидные – разбитые – зеркальные параллели.

– Прости, что прервала это, – Мисора поджимает губы, отводя взгляд в сторону. 

– Просто пообещай мне быть аккуратнее в Аояме, – детектив поднимается и по пути на выход из комнаты поглаживает макушку девушки.

Двадцать второе мая. Аояма. Наоми следует к месту их встречи с Мацудой, чтобы после разыскать Лайта. Дурная идея приезжать из разных точек. Ягами за это время вполне мог встретиться с кем-либо, но винить себя постфактум – ещё более глупая затея. Единственное, что облегчает ношу Мисоры, жучок, который Эл прикрепил этим утром на внутреннюю часть чёрной куртки. Если она что-то упустит, детектив, который следит за эфиром и полицейские, что сидят на камерах, должны будут заметить. Это их единственная возможность, которую они не могут упустить. 

– Хэй, – Мацуда подкрадывается со спины, напугав подобным поступком Наоми.

– Мацу! – Мисора оборачивается, выдыхая воздух в сторону подкравшегося полицейского, и придерживает футболку в районе сердца.

– Извини, – он еле слышно смеётся. – Я позвонил Лайту. Он сказал, что выходит из автобуса, так что ждём и идём на прогулку. 

– Это не просто прогулка, Мацу, – Мисора сводит брови, осматривая местность. Хорошо, что Ягами не успел добраться раньше, чем они. Хорошо, что у Наоми с Мацудой разные миссии на этот день. У него – искать подозрительных людей, у девушки же – следить за поведением Ягами Лайта. 

– Привет-привет, – голос Лайта проносится за спиной, заставляя пришедших ранее членов расследования обернуться. Они видят студента в окружении толпы. Кажется, Наоми заметила Кьёко и Такаду из университета. – Таро, Биан, это мои однокурсники. А это, – Лайт ведёт рукой в сторону Мисоры и Мацуды, – Мой двоюродный брат – Таро и его девушка – Биан. Они приехали из Осаки и хотели прогуляться по Аояме. Прошу любить и жаловать. 

Мацуда расплывается в улыбке, одаривая пришедших словами благодарности, Наоми же прожигает взглядом Ягами, после чего кивает и берёт Тоду под руку, чтобы не разбивать легенду, придуманную Лайтом. Толпа – прекрасное прикрытие, которое не вызовет подозрений. Но так ли это? С чего вдруг в голову Ягами Лайта пришла подобная идея, которой он не поделился даже с ведущим детективом? Нет. Что-то здесь нечисто. Ягами Лайт руководствовался личными побуждениями, это становилось всё более очевидно, когда при каждом новом повороте его взгляд устремлялся на клуб с чарующим названием «Голубая тетрадь». Обменяться тетрадками. Что ты задумал, Ягами Лайт? 

Начало темнеть. Друзья Лайта один за другим расходились, остаток компании сидел на круговых лавочках, обсуждая новый выпуск журнала «eighteen». У Мисоры начали слипаться глаза, она даже не помнила, когда в последний раз так долго находилась на свежем воздухе. 

– Держи, – перед глазами девушки образуется сахарная вата. Наоми поднимает голову и видит Мацуду. Прекрасный кавалер. Напоминало начало их отношений с Рэем. Сейчас она понимает, как сильно ей не хватало малейшей романтики, особенно в условиях, когда ты круглые сутки анализируешь поступающие данные по одному из самых сложных дел. 

– Спасибо, Мацу, – девушка улыбается, принимая угощение. 

– Какая вы милая пара! – Восклицает Такада, после чего посылает в сторону Лайта многозначительны взгляд. Они в отношениях? Стоит расспросить Соитиро по возвращению. 

Все разошлись ближе к глубокой ночи. К Лайту никто так и не подошёл. Да даже тетрадь перед ним не обронил. Это не то место? Или подозрения в адрес Лайта беспочвенны? 

– Спасибо за такси, – Мисора отстёгивает ремень безопасности, улыбается и выходит из машины, как вдруг слышит хлопок двери и голос коллеги. 

– Я провожу! Всё же темно, – Мацуда просовывает купюру водителю и спешит выровняться с Наоми. 

– Мацу, я бывший агент ФБР, – произносит она шёпотом, когда полицейский равняется с ней, – мы на парковке в двух шагах от гостиницы. Правда думаешь, что может что-то случиться? 

– Я обещал Рюдзаки, что прослежу за твоей безопасностью, – он неловко почёсывает затылок, на что девушка лишь качает головой и следует к номеру. 

Впереди ждала очередная бессонная ночь. По пути Наоми думала о том, какие файлы нужно будет проанализировать в первую очередь. Записи из «Голубой тетради»? Но она тщательно следила за Ягами, он никуда не отходил, и войти в контакт со вторым Кирой не мог. Если только он невиновен… Нет. Они просто выбрали не тот день. 

– Мне кажется, прогулка пошла тебе на пользу, – Мацуда встревает в её внутренние размышления. – А то сидишь целыми днями над делами, на улицу выходишь только по ночам, когда переезжаете. Ты по цвету лица уже стала схожа с Рюдзаки. 

– Я просто хочу поймать человека, убившего моего жениха. Не вижу ничего страшного, – отвечает девушка, остановившись у нужного номера. 

– Мне кажется, дело не в этом, – коллега встаёт напротив, заправив руки в карманы. – Ты ведь уже давно отпустила его. Прости, если скажу грубость, но ты не выглядишь, как скорбящая невеста. 

– А как кто я выгляжу? – Наоми задела подобная формулировка. От того юного полицейского, из уст которого никогда не услышишь плохого слова в свой адрес, это звучало… Звучало обидно. Хотя, конечно, внутренне Наоми понимала, что это правда. Она гонится не за убийцей Рэя Пенбера. Она гонится за убийцей. Точка. 

– Как девушка, которой не хватает чего-то хорошего в жизни, – Тода пожимает плечами, а Мисора успевает лишь проследить за тем, как его лицо оказывается непростительно близко. – Девушка, которой нужна любовь. 

– Мацу! – Она буквально прикрикивает, когда понимает, что он хочет сделать. – Кажется, ты заигрался. Увидимся завтра, – девушка не хочет слышать, что он ответит. Молча разворачивается и вставляет ключ-карту в замок. 

Непростительно. Всё, что наговорил Мацуда непростительно. Может быть, дело в пиве, которое он выпил в уличном кафе? Нет. Может быть, он пытался донести до Наоми то, что не могла она сама? Становилось всё более очевидным, что образ скорбящей невесты был давно уже утрачен. На смену ему пришёл трудоголик, который не успокоится, пока не придёт к конечной цели. 

Мисора сбрасывает куртку на ближайший стул и только после разворачивается. Вырисовывает на своём лицо знак вопроса, когда видит фигуру скрюченного детектива, заслоняющего экран телевизора. До сих пор следит? Или уснул? Наоми обходит диван, чтобы дать себе ответ на эти вопросы, и встречается с глазами детектива, которые были направлены на неё. Значит, первый вариант?

– Как всё прошло? – Эл заносит большой палец к верхней губе. 

– Ничего, – Наоми скидывает сумку на столик и буквально падает на диван, рядом с детективом. – Если второй Кира и был там, то встреча у него была явно не с Лайтом, – шепчет Мисора. 

– Ватари улетел по одному делу. Можешь говорить нормально, – Эл не возвращается к просмотру происходящего в Аояме. – Так значит, пусто? 

– Пусто, – констатирует Наоми, прикрыв глаза. – Не знаю… Когда я увидела горящие глаза Лайта о предложении Мацуды на Аояму, я подумала: «Да! Тут-то мы его и поймаем». Но ничего. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что второй Кира испугался большой толпы, или же мы ошиблись с местом, – девушка разминает шею, прикрывая подобравшийся зёв тыльной строной ладони. – И всё же… Тетрадь. Я была уверена, – по большей части из-за фразы, некогда сказанной Бейондом. 

– Да, – недолгое молчание детектива. Наоми казалось, что она вот-вот уснёт, однако у Эла, кажется, назрел ещё один вопрос. – Так, у вас с Мацудой что-то происходит? 

Наоми открывает глаза и видит перед собой весьма заинтересованный взгляд, пылающий из серых глаз. Он мог расспросить про поведение Лайта, его отношения с окружающими. Но спросил про Тоду? 

– Что? – Мисора кидает взгляд на экран, а после и на самого Эла. – Нет. Выдумки Лайта для отвода глаз окружающих. Не более. 

– Он от тебя не отходил. Если, конечно, не считать момент с сладкой ватой, но мне кажется это милым. 

– Кстати, о ней, – Мисора резко падает на противоположный от детектива край дивана, пытаясь дотянуться до брошенной на столик сумки. Она достаёт из неё недоеденную сахарную вату, обёрнутую в разорванную ей вакуумную упаковку. – Тебе должно понравиться, – Наоми с улыбкой протягивает её Элу. 

– Не помню, когда в последний раз ел сахарную вату, – вновь улыбка на его лице, и девушке начало казаться, что это лучше любой благодарности. Но и она не заставляет себя ждать. – Спасибо. 

– Мацуда, как ты любишь говорить, дурак. Может быть перепил или увлёкся образом, что навязал Лайт, – Наоми расправляет плечи и вновь встречается со спинкой дивана. 

– Хочешь сказать, он был не прав в том, что тебе нужно хоть что-то хорошее после пережитого? И я имею в виду не только смерть Пенбера, – после этих слов Наоми понимает, что Эл не закончил с прослушкой, когда они покинули Аояму. – Что тебе не нужна любовь? – Детектив прикончил сахарную вату и положил упаковку между ними. 

– Я скорбящая невеста. 

– Это не так, – тут же прерывает он. – Мацуда хоть и дурак, но прав, – Эл сжимает губы в тонкой полосе и ведёт ей влево вместе со взглядом. – Он солнечный и добрый человек. Присмотрись к нему. Тебе нужно больше положительного в жизни. Иначе скорбь будет длиться вечно, – детектив тут же возвращается к просмотру прямой трансляции Аоямы. 

Мисора в этот момент вскипела. Почему каждый хотел ткнуть её в то, как она жила? То, что Рэй Пенбер не подходил ей из-за разных взглядов на жизнь. То, что сейчас она не была похожа на ту скорбящую невесту, которая кидается из угла в угол для того, чтобы разгадать тайну смерти жениха. То, как она жила и кто ей нужен. 

– Он не в моём вкусе, – Наоми решает оставить последнее слово за собой, скрестив руки на груди. 

– И какой у тебя вкус? – Эл неотрывно смотрит на экран, чем только больше злит Мисору. 

Злит. Если изобразить Наоми как стихию, огонь бы подошёл идеально. Её злила холодная сторона Эла, который вновь указывала ей, что делать. Эла, который старательно игнорировал факт их поцелуя, произошедшего несколько месяцев назад по вине Наоми. Мисора изводила себя виной несколько дней, но, глядя на эту холодность… Боже, как же он злил её. Такой чёрствый. Такой холодный. 

Хотелось просто вывести этого затворника на эмоции. Прямо сейчас, не думая о последствиях. 

Наоми ещё несколько секунд прожигает взглядом безразличного ко всему окружающему детектива, а после поджимает ноги под себя, развернувшись к нему лицом. Ещё немного смотрит. И, не получая никаких вопросов, отдачи, хоть чего-то, тянет свои руки к его волосам. Нет, он не в её вкусе, это просто эмоции. 

«Это просто эмоции» – повторяет для себя девушка, зарывшись руками в эти спутанные угольные волосы.

Никакой реакции от Эла. Никакой. Он по-прежнему обнимает собственные колени, просматривая камеры Аоямы. И как же её это злило. Если бы кто-то подошёл и сказал Наоми выписать премию самому безразличному человеку, то она бы точно досталась Элу. 

Бейонд был более богат на эмоции. Да. Их очередное различие, счёт которым Наоми перестала вести после месяца совместного проживания с Элом под одной крышей. Они разные. 

Бейонд пугает. 

Эл злит. 

Оба вызывают эмоции. Эмоции – главный враг Мисоры. Под их воздействием она может наворотить всякое. Например, сейчас, девушка тянет пальцы к белой кофте детектива, что обвивала его руки. Она делает всё, чтобы он скинул их со своих коленей, дав ей больше места. Эл не смотрит. Будто ничего не происходит. Злит. Как же он её злит. 

Наоми выдыхает, привстаёт и перекидывает ногу через Эла так, чтобы, наконец, его взгляд был обращён к неё. Только на неё. Он комичен: раскинул руки вдоль собственного тела, так и поджимая колени. Злит. Как же он её злит. 

Детектив поднимает взгляд, Наоми же замечает, как его спокойное дыхание слегка ускоряется. Нет, он не в её вкусе. Он её злит. Именно поэтому она бесцеремонно сжимает его чёрные волосы. Именно поэтому она целует его, вновь позволив эмоциям вывести её на необдуманные поступки. Наоми в этот раз в сознании. В этот раз она с полной уверенностью целует мужчину, зная, что это не Бейонд Бёздей, зная, что это не её покойный жених. Она не чувствует вину. 

Эти губы не веют мёртвым холодом, они горячие. И то, с каким напором ответил на поцелуй детектив, можно было сравнить лишь с пламенем, пылающим в камине за спиной Мисоры. Она чувствует, как его тощие пальцы касаются её бёдер, притягивая Наоми ближе. Ещё ближе. Настолько, что одежда двух детективов соприкасается, задирая небольшой клочок чёрной футболки Наоми.

Детектив-затворник. Лучшее описание, которое можно дать Элу. Но его поцелуи не были неумелыми или неприятными. Каждое его касание отдавалось приятной теплотой где-то внизу живота Мисоры. И даже сейчас, когда он своими тонкими пальцами изучал её тело, обжигая кожу под тем самым задранным краем футболки, девушке становилось только приятнее. Ей. А ему? Где хоть какие-то эмоции? 

Наоми разрывает поцелуй, откидываясь на поднятые ноги Эла. Она прерывисто дышит, изучая его лицо. Никаких эмоций. Лишь непроглядный холод. Мисора выдыхает, качает головой и собирается уйти в комнату, чтобы выспаться. Девушка заносит руку, чтобы помочь себе подняться, но её запястье оказывается в плену. Плену этих худощавых пальцев. Серые глаза направлены на тонкие женские губы, Эл увлажняет свои. Секунда, и он вновь притягивает Наоми ближе. 

Этот поцелуй не такой. Он жадный, удушающий, требовательный. Эл не позволяет девушке сделать лишний вдох. Сжимает её запястье, возвращая руку в запутанные чёрные волосы. Сжимает её бока, бесцеремонно проникнув под одежду. Наоми неуютно лишь по той причине, что это не входило в её изначальные планы. Это и были последствия необдуманных поступков. Напряжение. Тяжелое напряжение внизу живота, тяжелое напряжение под собой. 

Девушка не успевает заметить, как горячее дыхание Эла смещается на шею. Она поджимает руки, выдыхая остатки воздуха с характерным стоном, буквально зарываясь в этих угольных волосах. Это всё больше похоже на сладкую пытку. 

Всё больше. Наоми даже не успевает заметить, как спинка дивана исчезает из её рук, а голова встречается с мягкой подушкой. Девушка выдыхает, смотрит на Эла и видит что-то новое в его взгляде. То, чего она и добивалась? Он тяжело дышит, прикусывая собственные губы и осматривая её. 

Эл кивает, словно в поисках ответа на вопрос о правильности происходящего. Мисора кивает в ответ и пытается стянуть нависающую белую кофту с детектива. Сейчас она может более детально рассмотреть его тело: всё такое же худощавое, но в отличной форме. Слегка выступающие тазовые кости и ключицы возбуждают, девушка притягивает детектива к себе. Он опирается на ручку дивана, пытается расправиться с чёрной футболкой Мисоры. 

– Прошу прощения, – хрипловатый пожилой голос заставляет детективов оторваться друг от друга, обратив внимание на входную дверь номера. Это был Ватари. – Не могу больше тут бесшумно стоять, – … и как давно он там? – Я просто пройду в свою комнату, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил. Можете продолжить, – мужчина вешает шляпу на вешалку, оставляет зонт у входа и идёт в направлении отведённой для себя комнаты. 

– Думал, ты завтра возвращаешься, – Эл метает взгляд от Мисоры к Ватари, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться и параллельно надевая упавшую кофту. 

– Рейс перенесли. Не стал писать, чтобы не отвлекать. Спокойной ночи, – Ватари не смотрит в их сторону, молча закрывает за собой дверь комнаты. Щёки Наоми в этот момент заметно наливаются румянцем. 

– Думаю, тебе тоже нужно поспать, – произносит Эл, даже не смотря в сторону девушки. 

– А? – Мисора сводит брови, а после качает головой. Чего ещё можно было ожидать от него? – Конечно. Спокойной ночи, Рюдзаки. С этими словами девушка направляется в свою комнату.


	7. миса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мне бейонд кажется именно тем, кто может сказать лишнего находясь под воздействием негативных эмоции, поэтому прошу любить и простить его за излишнюю грубость.

_«Мне не нравится!»_

_«Мне не нравится!»_

_«Мне не нравится!»_

_От истошного крика глаза Наоми открываются и тут же прикрываются ладонью, чтобы спастись от палящего света. Что-то обжигает её руку. Мисора поднимается, чтобы разглядеть происходящее._

_Всё вокруг тлеет, а рядом со сгоревшей сакурой она видит образ брюнета в чёрной водолазке, повёрнутого к ней спиной. Он кричит, что ему не нравится. Не нравится что? Почему Мисора вновь просыпается в этом месте, ведь засыпала она явно не с мыслями о мёртвом серийном убийце?_

_– Неужели тебе не жаль бедненького Эла, Наоми? – Бейонд продолжает стоять спиной, однако поворачивает голову в сторону девушки так, чтобы она отчётливо видела его взгляд. Взгляд, полный безумия._

_– Не понимаю тебя, – Мисора хаотично оглядывается, в поисках путей для бегства._

_– Играешь с его чувствами. Вот, что ты делаешь, – Бёздей оборачивается и начинает делать шаги навстречу девушке. – Бедный-бедный Эл, изголодавшийся по женскому внимаю. И тут ты, – он в обороте выставляет указательный палец правой руки вперёд, – буквально набрасываешься на него. Думаешь, правильно поступила?_

_Наоми качает головой. Меньше всего ей хотелось оправдываться за то, на что её толкнули эмоции. И вообще не хотелось оправдываться перед плодом своего воображения. Да, стоит сойтись на этой теории. Мисора отворачивается и пытается сбежать в направлении горной возвышенности. Скрыться там до момента пробуждения._

_– Что сказал бы Рэй Пенбер? Спасибо, что не потрахалась с ним в первый же день? – Его голос слишком быстро оказывается в опасной близости. Всё внутри дрожит, когда её плеч касаются эти руки. Эти чёртовы шершавые руки._

_– Чего ты прицепился? – Мисора собирается с духом и оборачивается к Бейонду. Смотреть страху в глаза, что может быть труднее? И каждый раз ей приходится это делать. Каждый раз думать: проснётся ли она после очередной встречи с Бейондом Бёздеем в подсознании, и не издаст ли её сердце последний удар после встречи с Ягами Лайтом? – Дай поспать. Больше ни о чём не прошу._

_– Пошли, – его глаза горели красным, но словно не от врождённого цвета (или же способности?), а от гнева, с которым он не мог совладать._

_Бейонд бесцеремонно перехватывает руку Мисоры в свою ладонь и тянет её в неизвестном для девушки направлении. Ей не хочется кричать и спрашивать: куда? Это бесполезно. Он не ответит. Самопровозглашённый Бог тянет Наоми на ту самую возвышенность, за которую ни в одном сновидении она не решалась заглянуть. Каждый взгляд на неё вызывал вопросы, которые растворялись после того, как этот взгляд покидал гористую местность. Что там?_

_Серость. Черепа, похожие на черепа животных. Чьи-то силуэты вдали. Чьи-то голоса эхом раздаются с разных сторон. Некомфортно. Больше, чем на том сгорающем поле. А, если взять его раннюю стадию, когда ещё цвели ландыши? Здесь всё было так же?.. Неужели настолько бросающийся в глаза контраст был здесь всё это время?_

_Бейонд до боли сжимает ладонь Мисоры во время этой гонки. Отпускает лишь в момент, когда они поднимаются по лестнице и останавливаются у обрыва. Всё вокруг так же серо, вот только впереди… Первое слово, пришедшее в голову Наоми, – портал. Да, перед ней, за тем обрывом, были два портала: красноватый и кристально-белый._

_– Как думаешь, куда попал твой муженёк? – Шершавые руки исчезают из поля зрения Мисоры. Бейонд погружает их в зелёные карманы. – Рай? Ад?_

_– Жених, – Наоми делает осечку. Это принцип. Она не скорбящая вдова. – В Рай. Рэй был замечательным человеком, не нарушившим ни одну заповедь._

_– Ну, комплексом Бога он не страдал, ты права, – Бейонд пинает небольшой камень, лежавший перед ним, в ту самую пустоту за обрыв. – Дьяволу он не поклонялся. Бога не призывал лишний раз. В церковь, конечно, не каждое воскресение ходил, но, думаю, это ему бы простили за его добрейшие глазки. Отца и мать уважал, ставил тебе в пример даже, кажется, – этот смешок, что так присущ Бейонду Бёздею. – Не прелюбодействуй, не укради, не обманывай, не завидуй, бла-бла-бла, – он усаживается на край обрыва, свесив ноги._

_– Он убивал лишь плохих людей, – Мисора резонно замечает не названную Бёздеем заповедь. Нутро шепчет ей: подойти и сесть рядом. Но здравый смысл просит остаться на месте._

_– Да уж, Рэй Пенбер – идеал, не так ли? Но вот незадача: Рэй не в Раю._

_– Мне всё равно, – хочется проснуться. – Мне всё равно на твои слова о Рае, Аде. Я должна стоять и верить в это? Верить в то, что хороший человек попал в Ад?_

_– Этого я не говорил, – Бейонд падает на спину, и эти красные глаза вновь изучающе смотрят на Наоми. – Его нет ни в Раю, ни в Аду. Задержался в Му? – Он ловит на себе вопросительной взгляд Мисоры, потирающей собственные руки. – Небытие? Вполне возможно, но на это есть лишь одна причина, и она тебе не понравится, Мисора Наоми._

_– Что это за причина? – Холодно бросает девушка._

_– Ответ нужно заслужить, Мисора, – Бейонд облизывает губы. – Эл заслужил твои ласки, а я чем хуже?_

_– Ты сейчас серьёзно? – Наоми закатывает глаза, выдыхает остатки воздуха и следует к обрыву. Она качает головой и садится на этот чёртов край. Страшно. Страх высоты? Страх психопата по левое плечо от себя? Страх услышать ответ, который не понравится? – Верни мне Рю, – кратко просит Наоми. – Ты говорил, что я могу попросить тебя стать моим напарником. Так верни мне Рю Рюдзаки. Прошу._

_– Я… подумаю над этим, – с хищной улыбкой Бейонд возвращается в сидячее положение. – А ты подумай над моей загадкой._

_Наоми с азартом готовится услышать что-то, но вместо этого всё тело обхватывает леденящий ужас. Её бёдра больше не чувствуют поверхность. Последнее, что она успевает почувствовать: рука на талии. Толчок. Пустота. То самое чувство полёта. Тот самый сон, что снится тебе на протяжении всей жизни. Сейчас он и есть. Ты летишь, и что в конце?  
_  
Пробуждение. **Мисора открывает глаза** , понимая, что её футболка мокрая насквозь, а сердце бешено стучит. Если это будет продолжаться и дальше, её сердце остановится не от приговора Киры, а от подобных пробуждений. Девушка потирает запястья и хочет сходить за стаканом воды. Или зелёным чаем. Неважно. Главное – подальше отсюда. 

Наоми покидает комнату, но не замечает Эла у экрана горящего телевизора. Может, отошёл. Оно и к счастью. Разговоры сейчас – это лишнее. 

– … есть то, чего даже дурак боится. Дурак боится, что над ним будут смеяться, – голос детектива ударяет по барабанным перепонкам ровно в тот момент, когда Мисора переступает порог кухни. Она встречается взглядом с детективом, который поджал под себя одну ногу и обнимал вторую. Он прикладывает указательный палец к своим губам, прося тишины, и возвращается в эфир. 

Наоми вздыхает, кивает и молча следует к заварнику. 

– Будут смеяться над его детством, над его мечтами, над тем, что ему дорого, – Мисора была готова поспорить, что после этих слов чувствовала на себе чужой взгляд. – И боится, что ему солгут. Дурак всегда признаёт страх, потому что он честен с самим собой. Дураки – такие же обычные люди. У них тоже есть желания. Когда они голодны – они едят, когда они хотят читать – они берут книгу, когда им больно – они ищут утешения, когда влюбляются – защищают этого человека любой ценой. Я дурак со всеми этими желаниями и страхами. 

– Я же говорила тебе! – Слышится детский из динамика ноутбука. – Значит, я могу рассказывать всем о том, что чувствую, и никто не сможет сказать что-то против? 

– Кто-то да найдётся. Другое дело, что ты можешь принять его поддержку или же отторжение. Это нормально. 

– И, значит, я буду, как Эл? 

– Верно, – детектив еле слышно усмехается. – Ты будешь, как Эл. Я надеюсь, что каждый из вас сегодня услышал то, что пригодится вам на вашем пути. Ниа, Мелло, с вами мы свяжемся на следующей неделе. Если нет – вам передадут материалы дела. До связи. 

Из динамика слышатся детские голоса, прощающиеся с детективом. И вот он закрывает ноутбук, после чего кухня погружается в состояние тишины. Будто здесь никого и не было. Этих двоих выдавал лишь краткий звук удара зубов Эла о собственный ноготь и звук разливающегося чая. 

– Мелло… необычное имя, но кажется таким знакомым. Я могла сталкиваться с ним раньше? – Мисора ставит чашку перед собой, смотрит в сторону детектива, и тут же перед ним. Несмотря на детское поведение, которое ей хотелось сейчас разыграть, пить чай в одиночестве девушка позволить себе не могла. 

– Мой преемник. Один из, точнее, – Эл отпускает ногу и вертит чашку в руках. – Может быть, Бейонд что-то рассказывал? Хотя у нас так не принято. 

– Поэтому ты мне сейчас рассказал о том, что он твой преемник? Сын? Или вроде того? – Своими вопросами, казалось, Наоми загоняла себя лишь глубже в яму неловкости. На щеках выступил явный румянец, который она попыталась скрыть, поднося к себе чашку с чаем всё ближе.

– Я тебе доверяю, – такой же румянец на щеках бледного детектива, или ей кажется? В любом случае Эл проделывает тот же фокус, что и Мисора, пытаясь спрятаться за чашкой. – Для сына он слишком взрослый. Ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Я не настолько безрассудный. Он и ещё один парень обладают достаточными навыками, чтобы заменить меня в случае, если я скончаюсь. К тому же мы в таком деле, что каждый день может стать последним. 

– Рюдзаки! – Наоми слегка прикрикивает. В меру тихо, в меру громко. – Не смей так говорить. 

– Но это правда. Конечно, мой шанс умереть меньше твоего при условии, что Лайт – Кира, но вот второй... Если у него есть те же глаза, что и у Бейонда… Моя смерть – дело времени. Поэтому, Мисора, если я погибну, то дай мне слово, что продолжишь это дело по одну строну с моими преемниками. 

Наоми застыла, со злобой осматривая Эла. Её задело обращение по фамилии, которое он никогда не использовал при их личных беседах. Её задело, что он говорит о скорой смерти. Её задело, что она вновь должна встать рядом с его преемником. Это ведь не её судьба. Или? 

Мисора поджимает губы, ставит чашку на стол и поднимается на ноги. Она осматривает детектива, выжидает несколько секунд и после заносит руку, чтобы остудить пессимистичный настрой Эла. Он блокирует. Перехватывает её запястье так же ловко, как и все разы до этого. Детектив поднимается, сравнявшись ростом с девушкой и выставляет её запястье на уровень глаз. 

– Хотел посмотреть на твою реакцию. 

– Реакцию на что? – Эл выводит её. – Хочешь, чтобы я просто ушла с дела? Или что? Рюд… Эл, я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься? 

Он выдыхает, расплывается в улыбке, а после отпускает руку Мисоры. Наоми готовиться всё же отвесить детективу смачную пощёчину за все эти проверки и слова, за его безэмоциональность. Но Эл не оставляет пространства для манёвра. Он делает шаг навстречу, окутав лицо Наоми своими руками. Пытается заглянуть в её глаза, вот только Мисора в непонимании прячет свой взгляд, блуждая по белой кофте. Ещё один шаг позволяет запаху свежести захватить пространство вокруг. Эл требовательно поднимает её голову в надежде встретиться с глазами, которые в данный момент наполнены непониманием. 

– Эл… 

Он не даёт закончить вопрос. Отпечатывает свои губы на губах Наоми. Она хочет что-то прощебетать, но вместо этого растворяется в руках детектива, которые в этот момент сместились на её талию. Сердце заметно ускоряется подобно дыханию, она совсем его не бережёт. 

Этот поцелуй похож на вчерашний. Первый. Мягкий и ни к чему не обязывающий. Пытающийся что-то донести. Но незадача в том, что в академии Мисора училась разгадывать загадки преступников, а не значения поцелуев. Она проводит руками по его кофте, цепляясь ноготком за воротник. Почему сердце так стучит? Её? Его? 

– Нам нужно, – Эл отрывается в надежде успокоить дыхание, – нужно остановиться, пока не стало поздно, – он отпускает девушку и отходит в сторону стола, захватив со стола чашку чая. 

Почему сердце так стучит? 

– Поздно? – Мисора опешила, касаясь своих губ пальцами, словно пытаясь уловить невидимый след, что оставил детектив. 

Почему сердце так стучит?

– Я не хочу видеть твоё бездыханное тело, Наоми. Не хочу, чтобы ты оплакивала моё. Мне не нравится, куда всё это идёт, – он оборачивается, впечатывает свой взгляд в неё. 

Почему сердце так стучит? 

– Я тебя поняла, – Наоми кивает, подходит и останавливается в момент, когда её левое плечо касается левого плеча Эла. – Мне нужно доспать, – Наоми перехватывает свою чашку чая и уходит в комнату. 

Почему сердце так стучит? Мисора скатывается по двери комнаты, как только закрывает её. Почему сердце продолжает плясать этот вальс даже сейчас? Почему? Эл не в её вкусе. Почему сердце и руки дрожат от этого поцелуя? Почему, закрывая глаза, она видит его взгляд? 

– Ладно, просто поспи и выйди туда, будто ничего не произошло, – шепчет она себе под нос, добравшись до кровати. 

Нужно отпустить ситуацию, но Наоми продолжает касаться собственных губ в попытках уловить фантом, витающий рядом. Это нездорово. Заснуть с подобным грузом мыслей ещё труднее, чем с осознанием о неизбежной встрече во снах. У Наоми не выходит. Не выходит погрузиться куда-то, помимо мысленного потока. Именно поэтому она просто принимает душ, переодевается в свежую одежду и выходит в гостиную, где уже собралась группа расследования за исключением Лайта. Сколько она провела в постели?

– О, Мисора, как раз хотели идти за тобой, – Эл забирает папки, освобождая место для Наоми. – Как я уже сказал, наблюдение в Аояме ни к чему не привело, вся наша надежда сейчас направлена на Сибуе. 

– Или же информация про стадион и тридцатое мая была правдива, – Наоми садится на пустое место, смотря на несколько фотокарточек, лежащих на столе. Люди с тетрадями в руках. 

Группа стала обсуждать последовательность действий Ягами Соитиро и Айдзавы в Сибуе. Кажется, Наоми уловила на себе извиняющийся взгляд Мацуды. Он вновь выглядел, как добрейший человек на всей планете. Видимо, Мисора была права, и полицейский просто перепил.

– Рюдзаки! – Экран ноутбука загорается буквой L. – На телеканал «Сакура» пришло ещё одно послание от второго Киры. Датировано оно вчерашним вечером. 

«Большое спасибо работникам студии и полиции. Я нашёл Киру». 

Тишина. Её нарушает ложка, столкнувшаяся с кофейной чашкой. Взгляд Эла невозможно было прочесть, он был направлен на экран ноутбука. 

– Значит, они встретились? – Айдзава первый решается подать голос. 

– Мы не может этого утверждать. Он сказал: я нашёл Киру, – Эл подносит большой палец к верхней губе. – Есть вероятность, что они не вступили в контакт. Значит, у нас ещё есть возможность… 

– Их встреча может пройти, где угодно. Канто – самый густонаселённый регион, – Мисора откидывается на спинку дивана.

– Да, поэтому… Господин Соитиро, как думаете: можете ли Вы пригласить Мисору на ужин в качестве благодарности? – Детектив тянется к сахарному кубику и принимается его грызть. – Мисора уже знакома вашей жене как учитель, помогающий Лайту с поступлением в университет. 

– Ты была в моём доме? – Соитиро устремляет взгляд на девушку, та лишь кивает. – Но зачем нужен ужин?

– Не говорите сыну о новом сообщении. Мы будем транслировать его после ужина. Понимаете, господин Ягами, сейчас необходимо усиленное наблюдение за вашим сыном. В университете Моги продолжает следить за Лайтом, а в вашем доме? Нам нужен агент помимо вас. Сегодня это будет Мисора, завтра Мацуда, Айдзава. Если понадобится, то и я выйду на арену. Но в ближайшие дни мы должны быть максимально внимательны. 

– Значит, ты всё ещё подозреваешь Лайта, – все заметили, как кулак шефа сжался, после чего он устремил на Эла. – Хорошо. Нужно будет придумать больше легенд для Сачико: почему я каждый день вожу своих коллег на ужин. 

– Мисора – благодарность, Мацуда – познакомить с семьёй, Айдзава – поссорился с женой и ему нужно где-то переночевать. Я… Я сам напрошусь у Лайта. 

Эл обрисовывает подробный план их действий в случае обнаружения второго Киры, подробно расписывает легенду для каждого. Наоми перестаёт слушать после того, как детектив переходит с неё на другого полицейского. Губы всё ещё будто кто-то кусает. Фантомно. И сейчас Наоми сидела, согнувшись к столу, делая вид, что слушает каждое слово Эла, адресованное Айдзаве, вот только слышала она белый шум. Взгляд же сходился с легендой и был направлен на губы детектива. Нутро предательски сводило, необъяснимая тяжесть, которую Мисора давно не чувствовала. Девушка качает головой, Эл ведь не в её вкусе, почему она акцентирует внимание на его персоне? 

Ближе к вечеру все расходятся, чтобы перекусить или обговорить некоторые детали. 

– Прости за вчерашнее, – Мацуда присаживается рядом с Мисорой, которая в этот момент сидела и мечтающе рассматривала потолок. Ожидание утомительно. –Кажется, я перепил. 

– Ты выпил два стакана пива, – Наоми усмехается, повернув голову в сторону полицейского. – Ничего, я понимаю. Это я была на взводе. Не бери в голову. 

– И всё же: я могу загладить вину? Пригласить тебя в ближайшее кафе? 

– Пригласить? – Наоми сводит брови к переносице, а в голове проносятся вчерашние слова Эла. «Присмотрись к нему». Сердце покалывает. Почему? – Да, знаешь, да. Думаю, можешь. 

В этот момент мимо проходит Эл, одарив сидячих многозначительным взглядом. 

– Мисора, тебе пора. Господин Ягами ждёт в машине, – детектив прыгает в кресло и направляет взгляд с Наоми на дверь. 

Девушка послушно выходит из номера гостиницы, спустившись на первый этаж и направляется на парковку в поисках машины Ягами. Расстояние от гостиницы до дома Ягами они минуют за полчаса с пробками. Перед тем, как войти, Соитиро останавливается и с характерным взглядом смотрит на Наоми. 

– Лайт поймёт, что это слежка. 

– Сейчас наш акцент не на нём. А на втором Кире. Если ваш сын не является Кирой, то мы здесь лишь за тем, чтобы отведать вкуснейший ужин вашей жены, так? 

– Так, – соглашается Ягами и открывает дверь. 

На пороге его уже встречают жена и дочь, а где же виновник торжества? 

– Сачико, это Биан Браун – учитель Лайта по английскому. Биан, это моя жена Сачико и дочь Саю. 

– Очень приятно, – женщина кланяется и расплывается в улыбке. – Как только муж позвонил и предложил идею с ужином, я тут же согласилась и пожалела, что сама не догадалась Вас отблагодарить. Всё же у Лайта высший балл. 

– Ваш сын и без подготовки был умён, я лишь помогла в некоторых моментах, – Наоми маскирует ложь под слоем улыбки и кланяется в ответ. – Спасибо за приглашение. 

Семьях проходит к столу, Мисора вешает куртку и идёт следом. Осматривается. Замирает у лестницы, когда слышит шаги и видит лицо Ягами Лайта перед собой. 

– Лайт! – Наоми метает взгляд от юноши ко входу в гостиную. Намеренно повышает голос. – Твои родители пригласили меня в качестве благодарности за помощь с экзаменами. Здорово, не так ли? 

– Да, – Лайт расплывается в улыбке, отрицательно качая головой. – Здорово, мисс Браун! 

Наоми проходит к столу, Лайт садится напротив. И в момент, когда все усаживаются, Мисоре хочется обернуться. Словно кто-то смотрел. То же гнетущее чувство, как на посвящении. То же чувство, что преследует её каждый раз, когда Ягами Лайт посещает штаб-квартиру. Чувство того, что ты не можешь быть в безопасности. За тобой идёт слежка. 

– Итак, Лайт, расскажи мисс Браун, как у тебя дела в университете, – отзывается Сачико с противоположного конца стола. 

– В университете? Думаю, она знает, – Лайт и Наоми буквально прожигают друг друга взглядом. Его очевидный интерес: что она здесь делает; её: кем является Ягами Лайт на самом деле? – Имею в виду, Биан подготовила множество студентов. Наверняка, они уже все уши ей прожужжали. 

– И как тебе в Тоо? Уже нашёл себе друзей? Или, может быть, девушку? – Вопрос, о котором Наоми не спросила Соитиро. Может быть, Лайт соизволит ответить сам? 

– Да, братишка, расскажи!

– Университет прекрасен. Начал общаться с парой-тройкой ребят. Есть один странный паренёк, полная тёзка твоего любимого актёра, Саю, и девушка, которая вечно ошивается рядом с ним, – мерзавец. – О, ну и Такада! Думаю, я ей симпатичен, – юноша закидывает руку на спинку собственного стула.

– А она тебе? – Наоми склоняет голову набок, игнорируя дополнительные вопросы от матери и сестры Лайта. 

Ответ Лайта прерывает дверной звонок. Сачико просит Лайта открыть. 

– Хорошо, – Ягами младший встаёт и направляется к двери. Возвращается он через пять минут. – Я совсем забыл, что обещал подруге помочь с конспектами. Так что вынужден покинуть ужин. Приношу извинения, Биан. 

– Ничего страшного, – Наоми натягивает фальшивую улыбку. Ожидает, пока Сачико и Саю вернутся к своим тарелкам, а после слегка выставляет голову вперёд, чтобы увидеть уходящие образы. 

Блондинка. Единственное, что ей удаётся заметить. Значит, пришла девушка? Явно не Такада Киёми и ни одна из тех, кто учился вместе с Лайтом. Просто подруга? Или… Может ли Кирой быть девушка? Если проанализировать страницу присланного дневника, то такой вывод имел право на существование. 

– Извините, – Наоми откладывает приборы, – где у вас ванная комната? 

– Та, что внизу слегка неприглядного вида, – Ягами с явным волнением смотрит в сторону Мисоры, но, кажется, он понял ход её мыслей. – Сходите наверх. Вторая дверь справа. 

– Спасибо.

Наоми выходит из-за стола и поднимается по лестнице. Комната Лайта – первая дверь. Она закрыта, конечно. Наоми пытается скользить по полу так, чтобы её шагов не было слышно. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось попасться двум подозреваемым. Мисора встаёт у двери, пытаясь уловить голоса. Выходит неважно. 

– … когда-нибудь ты меня полюбишь, – женский голос. Воздыхательница Лайта? – А ты покажешь… своего…? – Слова еле различимы. Господи, чем она только занимается? Если бы прослушка всё ещё стояла, дела были бы лучше. 

Кажется, они сошли на шёпот. Это бессмысленно. Мисора спускается вниз и возвращается за стол. 

– Думаю, мне пора, – Мисора смотрит на настенные часы, чем отвлекает Сачико от препираний с Саю о пользе английского языка. 

– Да, Вы правы. И подружка Лайта засиделась. 

– Спасибо за ужин, госпожа и господин Ягами. 

Наоми покидает дом, делает несколько шагов в направлении дороги, но останавливается в момент, когда дверь закрывается. Она смотрит на окно комнаты Лайта. Делает ещё несколько шагов и скрывается за одним из домов. Спустя несколько минут Наоми слышит звуки, доносящиеся из дома Ягами. 

– Спасибо, не нужно я сама дойду! – Выкрикивает женский голос. Мисора оборачивается лишь в момент, когда слышит тот же хлопок дверью. 

– Тебе куда? – Наоми быстро равняется с обогнавшей её блондинкой. Она, наконец, может рассмотреть лицо. Очень знакомое. Но Наоми не могла вспомнить, где видела её. Неужели действительно в университете? 

– Центр, – блондинка оглядывается.

– Мне тоже, – Наоми пытается расположить к себе девушку улыбкой. – Может, разделим такси? 

Собеседница соглашается, и Наоми вызывает машину. Спустя пятнадцать минут рядом с девушками тормозит такси, вот только Наоми успевает заметить водителя раньше, чем они сядут. Это был Ватари. Кончено, ей могло показаться, или она могла перепутать его с любым другим пожилым водителем. Но, как только двери закрываются, и он спрашивает направление, Наоми убеждается в том, что перед ней не обычный водитель. И как это произошло? 

Блондинка называет свои координаты, после чего Мисора проговаривает соседствующую с девушкой улицу и случайный номер дома.

– Так, значит, ты подруга Лайта? – Наоми решает разбавить радиоволны беседой с этой девушкой. Её визит не был запланирован. Иначе почему Лайт с такой неохотой пошёл открывать? 

– Да-а-а, – протягивает девушка. – Ты знаешь его? – Мисора была готова поспорить, что увидела нотки красного в глазах собеседницы. Или же… обычная усталость играет с ней в подобные игры? Наоми более детально вглядывается в глаза блондинки. Нет. Голубые. Значит, показалось?

– Мы работаем вместе, – нужно выудить её имя. Придётся представиться. Но… если Наоми скажет фальшивое имя, а собеседница является вторым Кирой, то она быстро поймёт, что к чему. При условии, что Лайт уже всё не рассказал, конечно же. – Мисора Наоми, – кажется она слышала хмыканье со стороны Ватари. Но всё равно. 

– Аманэ Миса, – блондинка приветливо улыбается. – Я, вроде как, девушка Лайта, поэтому, даже не думай о нём, как о потенциальном парне. 

– Я и не думала, – отшучивается Мисора. Конечно, серийный убийца не предел мечтаний. Хотя… стоп. Не в её случае. – Миса?.. Знакомое имя. 

– Я модель, – Аманэ копошится в сумке и протягивает журнал. – недавно выиграла конкурс в журнале «eighteen». Думаю, теперь мой талант оценят по достоинству. 

– Ты очень красивая, – Наоми улыбается, взяв в руки журнал. 

Никакой другой информации собрать не удалось. К тому же машина уже припарковалась у дома Аманэ. Ничего. Если она действительно второй Кира, то дело проще, чем могло показаться. Наоми была уверена. Она прощается с Мисой и выдыхает скопившийся воздух, откинувшись на сидение, когда блондинка заходит в дом. 

– Зачем Вы назвали своё настоящее имя? – Ватари начинает движение в направлении штаб-квартиры и решает задать интересующий его вопрос. 

– Если она второй Киры, то назови я фальшивое имя – подписала бы себе смертельный приговор на месте. 

– Мисора, не могли бы Вы снять куртку? – Красным светом отдаёт лицо Ватари, когда машина останавливается на парковке новой гостиницы спустя полчаса. 

– Но на улице холодно? – Наоми мечется взглядом по машине. 

– Снимите, пожалуйста. 

Мисора не понимает. Молча стягивает с себя чёрную кожаную куртку и вкладывает в протянутые мужчиной руки. Он тут же открывает дверь и буквально выбрасывает куртку. Стоило упомянуть о том, что по дороге к гостинице начался дождь, и сейчас её крутка лежала в одной из образовавшихся луж. 

– Что? 

– Послушайте, – Ватари отстёгивает ремень безопасности и оборачивается так, чтобы Наоми видела его лицо. – Рюдзаки… Он очень сложный человек. У него немало страхов, которые он подавляет. И меньше всего я хотел, чтобы в нём поселился ещё один. Страх за кого-то. Страх потерять кого-то. Мы ни раз говорили о том, то моя смерть неизбежна. Я всё же стар. Но вот Вы… Наоми, я прошу Вас просчитывать каждое своё движение, а не лезть на рожон. 

– Ватари, я не понимаю, – Мисора смотрит на возвышающееся здание. 

– Просто дайте Рюдзаки время. И, я уверен, всё будет хорошо.

Мужчина открывает дверь, выходит из машины, а следом и сама Наоми выпрыгивает наружу. На её плечи тут же падает мужской пиджак, а от дождя спасает зонт, который расправил Ватари. По пути они подбирают куртку и заходят в гостиницу. 

– Как всё прошло? – Голос Эла словно гром пронзает каждую клеточку тела, Наоми не успевает даже переступить порог номера. Он сидит на полу у дивана спиной к вошедшим. 

– Мне ещё нужно заполнить несколько форм. Я пойду, – Ватари собирается покинуть номер, на что Наоми ведёт вопросительный взгляд в его сторону. – Все номера на две комнаты были заняты. Мы взяли два однокомнатных. Спокойной ночи, мисс Мисора. 

– Спокойной ночи, Ватари. 

Наоми встряхивает куртку, чтобы повесить её на вешалку сушиться, и тут из неё выпадает еле заметный чёрный кружок. Жучок. Он всё ещё был прикреплён? Многое тут же становилось понятным. 

– Миса Аманэ? – Наоми поправляет волосы и садится рядом с Элом. – Думаешь это она? Второй Кира. 

– Безрассудно называть своё имя тому, кого подозреваешь, – детектив всё ещё не смотрел на неё, продолжал изучать досье Мисы. 

– Безрассудно называть своё имя тому, кого подозреваешь, – вторит ему Наоми, сев в излюбленную детективом позу. – Эл – это я, – шёпотом произносит девушка, копируя интонацию, с которой Эл некогда признался Лайту. 

– Я понимаю, что ты хотела защититься, но это безрассудно. Безрассудно было предлагать ей поехать вместе. Безрассудно было продолжать болтать с ней о Лайте. Безрассудно было..

– Но только благодаря этому безрассудству ты сидишь сейчас здесь и читаешь её досье. Кто знает, когда бы Моги заметил её в окружении Лайта? И сказал бы нам Соитиро о такой мелочи, как «подружка, зашедшая за конспектами»? Мы не может быть уверены в том, что это не является правдой. 

– Как и в том, что это правда. Боже, Наоми. Цени свою жизнь хоть немного, – он вскипал, это становилось очевидным, вот только взгляд от экрана всё ещё не отрывал. 

– Ты сам поставил свою на кон. Чем все мы хуже? – Мисора качает головой и пересаживается на колени.

– Откажись от этого дела, пока не стало слишком поздно, – было видно, с какой агрессией он тычет по каждой клавише. 

– Сейчас? Когда мы настолько близки к разгадке? Я не брошу тебя, Рюдзаки. Даже не думай, – Мисора улыбается, обвивает свою талию руками и вытягивает ноги. Положив голову на плечо детектива, она замечает, как его тонкие руки нависают над клавиатурой, а голова поворачивается. Он, наконец, смотрит на девушку. 

– Думал, ты обижена, – голос полный непонимания. 

– На твою грубость? Прослушку, которую ты не снял? На то, что пытаешься меня выгнать? Как ты верно сказал в январе: от меня не так просто избавиться. Сам согласился, теперь живи с этим. 

Больше они не проронили ни слова. Под звуки клавиатуры Наоми так и уснула на плече Эла.


	8. арест

Падение. Это вновь оно, вот только приземление тебя не порадует. В ноздри проникает запах ландышей и мокрой травы. Определённо после дождя. Мисора чувствует, как её пальцев касаются капли. Спокойствие и дикое умиротворение. Беспокоило лишь то, в какой позе она находилась. В той же, что и уснула. В висок по-прежнему врезались чужие выпирающие кости, вот только в этот раз, открыв глаза, Наоми не увидит встревоженного Эла. Запах кокоса проносится мимо, и девушка, наконец, открывает глаза. 

Ноги в зелёных джинсах сложены, кисти рук утопают в чёрных рукавах. Единственное, что выбивалось – небольшой цветок ландыша, который сдерживали эти самые руки через плотную ткань. Мисора чувствует, как макушку обдаёт горячим дыханием. Время рассекретить своё пробуждение в мире грёз? 

– Ты даже не попыталась понять загадку. Так не годится, Наоми, – лицо Бейонда наполнено грустью или отчаянием. Именно с ним он протягивает цветок. – Я попытался сохранить его. Цветы меня не любят, как ты успела заметить. Но я пытался, – он как ребёнок, с трепетом ждущий, когда родители распакуют подготовленный им подарок. 

– Я думала, ты можешь обставить всё так, как только захочешь, – Мисора забирает цветок в свои руки и осматривает восстановившееся после пожара поле. – Почему они гниют? – Она осматривает место, на котором и сидел Бёздей. Всё сгнило. 

– Думаю, это плата за то, что я сделал. Новеньких здесь не признают, лишь смеются, – даже под закрывающими рукавами было видно, как сильно напрягся Бейонд. Казалось, он сжал кулаки. – Не люблю, когда надо мной смеются. 

Мисора хмурится, отводит взгляд к горной возвышенности. Там сейчас серость? Ту, что девушка видела в прошлый раз. Если так, то как может сосуществовать подобный контраст? 

– Я не поняла загадку, – Наоми возвращается к утверждению, что обронил Бейонд ранее. – Я и не думала, честно говоря. Что именно было загадкой? 

– Да, понимаю, не каждый день на тебя набрасывается затворник, – Бейонд выдыхает. Он словно пытался контролировать себя, но выходило слабо. – Му. Небытие. Отвлекись от поисков Киры и займись поиском информации. Уверен, ты придёшь к нужному результату. Может быть, он настолько тебя шокирует, что кукушка съедет, но знаешь, Наоми, это определённо стоит того. Всё, во что ты верила, обратится в пыль.

Складывалось впечатление, что Бейонд принял сделку, которую Наоми решилась заключить днём ранее. Неужели он решил идти по пути расследования дела Киры, наставляя её на верный путь. Если так, то всё пока что играло девушке на руку. Никакого давления со стороны Бёздея – это равнялось спокойствию. 

– Почему именно это место? Эл упоминал, что оно снилось и ему. 

– Сравнивать себя с ним – глупо, Мисора, – ей хотелось возразить, рассмеяться в лицо тому, кто выглядел в точности, как величайший детектив из реального мира, но Бейонд и слово не давал вставит. Он поднялся, осмотрел сидячую Наоми, а после кивнул в сторону возвышенности. – У вас разные ситуации: Эл был на этом поле ранее. Оно располагалось в нещадной близости от приюта. Я натолкнул его на мысль о том, как здесь, – он оговаривается, – точнее, там прекрасно. Эл и посетил поле. Запомнил. Транслировал себе во сны, – казалось, что слова Бейонда наполнялись отвращением. – Пел тебе прекрасные сказки. 

– Так ты видел это место в реальности? Где оно? – Мисора равняется с собеседником, ступая по мокрым цветам. 

– В Англии. Прекрасное место. Я сжёг его. Сжёг. Убедился, что ни одного ростка не осталось. Убедился, что сакура никогда больше не зацветёт. И только в тот момент покинул Винчестер, – Бейонд озирается на сакуру, после запрыгивает на поверхность вместо того, чтобы обойти по склону. 

– Но я никогда не была в Англии, – Наоми пожимает плечами, смотря в сторону склона. В момент, когда она уже решилась идти туда, ей протягивают руку, всю в ссадинах и облезающей коже. Она принимает, и «напарник» помогает ей почувствовать холодную землю под ногами вместо дождливой россыпи на траве. – Откуда этот образ в моей голове? 

– С тобой сложнее. Когда-нибудь мы придём к исходу, где ты всё поймёшь. И…

– Этого не может быть! – Мисора распахнула глаза от громкого выкрика Эла. Да, это точно был детектив, стоящий в скрюченной позе и что-то доказывающий Ватари. Наоми осматривает себя: она лежала на диване, заботливо укрытая пледом. – Нет-нет-нет, он бы попросту не допустил этого! 

– Что случилось? – Наоми потирает глаза и поднимается, в этот момент обнаружив за своей спиной Мацуду, Айдзаву и Моги. 

– Новое сообщение от второго Киры, – Эл тычет на открытый ноутбук, а после возвращается к Ватари. – Мне нужно полное досье на Аманэ. Все детали.

– Отправлю на почту. Ягами скоро прибудут, – с этими словами Ватари покидает номер, а Наоми садится у ноутбука, нажав клавишу воспроизведения. 

«Я не стану вступать в контакт с изначальным Кирой, однако я хочу заслужить его одобрение. Именно поэтому я продолжу карать преступников, которые ускользнут от Киры. Вместе мы сделает этот мир лучше». 

– Не может быть, – Мисора поднимается и присоединяется к группе расследования. – Значит, они всё же вступили в контакт? 

– Почему все так решили? – Мацуда подаёт голос, чем привлекает к себе внимание всех людей, находящихся в комнате. Ему неловко, это видно. Полицейский почёсывает затылок. – Я имею в виду… Он же сказал, что передумал. Почему вы решили, что контакт уже произошёл? 

– Мацуда, – Эл выдыхает и подходит к кофейному столику, где лежала распакованная коробка пончиков, – преступник никогда не скажет тебе правдивую информацию. Думаешь, ему стоило записать обращение в стиле: вчера мы встретились, мило побеседовали, обсудили, как именно исключить из игры Эла? – Детектив прерывисто дышит, злостно надкусив пончик. Выглядело забавно, но вот гнёт в сторону Мацуды? Наоми подходит и слегка подпинывает голые пяты Эла, сопровождая это действие характерным взглядом. Он выдыхает. – Имею в виду, что они пытаются отвести подозрения. 

Группа осталась обсуждать общий посыл сообщения, Наоми же отпросилась привести себя в порядок после сна и слегка взбодриться. Пробуждение прервало Бейонда, но она ведь может задать интересующие вопросы в любой момент? Если, конечно, у него вновь не будет вспышек ярости. Мисора возвращается в чистой одежде и с влажными волосами в гостиную, где уже заметно прибавилось народу. Оба члена семьи Ягами изучали присланное сообщение. Изучали?.. Скорее, Лайт пытался оспорить некоторые выводы. 

– Возможно, второй Кира глуп, поэтому не додумался до того, чтобы казнить оставшихся преступников ранее, – Эл беспечно сидел на диване и допивал кофе. – В любом случае вероятность того, что Лайт – Кира, заметно уменьшилась. 

Наоми сбилась со счётчика процентов подозрения, которые Эл то приписывал Лайту, то убавлял. Однако он всё ещё не был невиновным в глазах детектива, как и в глазах Мисоры. Чуйка подсказывала ей, что Ягами Лайт никогда не покинет список подозреваемых. 

– Уменьшилась? – Ягами старший встревает в разговор. – Рюдзаки, объяснись. 

– Если бы Лайт был Кирой, и они встретились со вторым, то, вероятно, он бы настоял на том, чтобы наш псевдо-герой потребовал моего вступления по телевидению. 

– Кстати об этом, – Лайт присаживается рядом, – что вчера было в нашем доме? – Студент явно косится в сторону Наоми. – Отец сказал, что вы сможете объяснить. 

– Хотелось проверить кое-что. И, раз уж ты завёл эту тему, кто к тебе вчера приходил? – Мисора с любопытством наблюдает за молодым лицом, пытаясь выудить хоть один дрогнувший мускул. 

– Её зовут Миса. Думаю, – Лайт действительно думал, это было видно по тому, как он прятался за рукой, почёсывающей лоб, – мы встречаемся. Расставили вчера все точки. Да, – он кивает, – мы встречаемся. 

– А как же конспект? – Наоми давит так, словно они на допросе, игнорируя факт наличия в комнате четырёх полицейских и детектива, что вёл это расследование. Девушка ставит стул напротив Ягами, испепеляя его взглядом.

– Если бы я сказал, что пришла моя потенциальная девушка, Саю бы завелась, побежала бы за нами. Хах. Пап, скажи, – Лайт оборачивается в сторону отца, стоящего позади, однако Наоми выставляет руку в знак того, чтобы Соитиро молчал. 

– А ты пользуешься популярностью среди девушек, да? Несколько из тех, с кем мы были на прогулке, проявляли к тебе явный интерес, Лайт. И… – Наоми буквально прищёлкивает воздух вокруг. – Такада. Ты сказал, что симпатичен ей. Но на деле все в Тоо шепчутся о том, что вы пара. Так с кем же ты, Лайт? Объяснишь? 

На минуту в комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Забавно, что никто из членов группы расследования не вмешивался, даже Ягами Соитиро, а ведущий детектив и вовсе сидел, поджав ноги, посматривая то на одного участника словесной битвы, то на другого. 

– Ревнуешь? – Лайт выбрасывает победный слог, после чего Наоми закатывает глаза. 

– Если только Такаду. 

Наоми дерзит. Если Ягами – Кира, он может продумать для неё худший сценарий смерти. 

– Биан, будь я Кирой, я бы ни за что не впустил второго Киру в дом, где ужинает правая рука Эла. 

Правая рука Эла? Наоми косится на детектива, тот лишь кивает. В словах Лайта был смысл. Был. Но почему она вновь готова выпустить словесный поток, лишь бы не соглашаться с юношей? 

– Лайт, – рука Соитиро на плече Лайта, словно белый флаг, который возвращает двух пререкающихся к реальности. – Пожалуйста, не говори больше «будь я Кирой» и тому подобное. Хотя я и знаю, что ты не Кира, слышать такое мне неприятно. 

– Хорошо, отец. Я просто хотел, чтобы для нашего немого наблюдателя Рюдзаки и для его дерзящего телохранителя стала понятна моя точка зрения. К тому же произношу я подобные слова лишь по той причине, что не являюсь Кирой. Ты излишне беспокоишься, – Лайт похлопал отца по руке. 

– Да, – Эл поднимается с насиженного места, проходя с чашкой кофе к окну, – Лайт не может быть Кирой, – Наоми послышалось? Это действительно вышло из уст детектива, который ещё несколько минут назад высказывал своё подозрение? – По крайней мере, мне бы этого хотелось. Ведь у меня ещё не было такого друга, как ты, – он поворачивается лицом к группе расследования. – Потому что ты – мой первый друг, Лайт. 

Челюсть Наоми была готова отпасть на месте, как и большинства участников этого действа. Они стояли, сидели, продолжали слушать обмен комплиментами между Элом и Лайтом. Однако у всех глаза были распахнуты достаточно, потому что никто не понимал фразы, пущенной детективом. Он только что назвал единственного подозреваемого своим другом. Наоми бы никогда… Стоп. 

Что-то кольнуло в височной части, словно воспоминание, которое было успешно сожжено, вернулось напомнить о себе. Квартира в Лос-Анджелесе, куда Наоми вернулась после убийства Квотер Квинер*. Квартира, где Мисору встретил Рэй Пенбер с вопросом о том, как всё прошло. Квартира, где она сказала, что Рю Рюдзаки мог стать её лучшим другом, если бы не его странные повадки. 

История циклична. Вот только тогда, не зная, что Рю Рюдзаки был тем, за кем гналась Мисора, она говорила это искренне. А Эл? Стоило спросить его сейчас, когда все разошлись. 

– Это была проверка? – Наоми сходу задаёт вопрос, как только дверь закрывается за последним членом группы. – Твои слова о дружбе. 

– Да, – Эл заносит палец к верхней губе. – Нет. Я не знаю, – он машет головой. – Скажу так, я рад, если мы ошибаемся на счёт Лайта, потому что мы вполне могли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Мы мыслим одинаково, это и сближает. 

– Вы полчаса обменивались комплиментами об умственных способностях и великолепной игре в теннис, – Мисора улыбается. – Вот только, мне кажется, мы не ошибаемся. 

– Но всё же у нас нет доказательств, – детектив тянется к ноутбуку и открывает файл, присланный на почту. Наоми видит лицо Мисы, понимая, что это то самое досье, о котором просил Эл. 

– Можно? – Наоми бесцеремонно забирает ноутбук из рук Эла. Она не собирается вчитываться в подробности жизни Аманэ, собирается лишь рассмотреть фотографии, что прилагались к делу более детально. Глаза, что видела Мисора, они были голубыми, на фотографии же – карие. – Миса, очевидно, использует линзы. Думаю, чтобы дополнить образ стройной блондинки. Как думаешь, легко перекрыть карие глаза голубыми линзами? 

– Ох, – детектив откидывает голову на диван. – Они должны быть очень плотные. Карий сложный цвет, его непросто перебить светлым. 

– Как и красный. 

– Понимаю, к чему ты. Думаешь, она скрывает глаза? 

– Нет, – Наоми возвращает ноутбук. – Это странная теория, но, мне кажется, эти глаза Бога Смерти не отпечатываются на цельном образе владельца. Просто у Бейонда так сложились карты. Я просто прокручиваю тот рисунок подростка снова и снова. Там не только радужка пылала красным, но и сам зрачок. Мне… показалось, что глаза Аманэ тоже провернула подобный фокус, но смела всё на обман зрения, – Мисора закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана. – Мы можем попробовать провернуть одну схему, которая не понравится полиции. 

– Слушаю, – Эл захлопнул ноутбук и приковал всё своё внимание к образу собеседницы.

– Завтра мы с тобой пойдём в университет. Лайт упомянул, что соскучился по вашим теннисным поединкам, так устроим его. Сейчас сделаем липовое приглашение на фотосессию для Аманэ. Уверена, она или её агент не откажутся от возможности. Место для фотосессии – любой уголок, приближенный к Тоо. Что-то мне подсказывает, Миса не сможет упустить возможность увидеть Лайта. 

– Понял, – Эл вытягивает последний пончик из упаковки, рассматривает его, а после делит напополам, протягивая одну половину Мисоре. – Часть, которая не понравится полиции, полагаю строится на незаконном факте. 

– О котором они могут не узнать, – Наоми принимает пончик с улыбкой. – Подделаем результаты экспертизы. Отправим Айдзаву завтра на дежурство в участок. Остальные не разберут подлинный или нет шифр у экспертизы. Ключевое – указать, что отпечатки и волосы, обнаруженные на кассетах, принадлежат Аманэ Мисе. Если запросить сейчас ордер на обыск квартиры Аманэ, то ранним утром он будет на руках, а к обеду сможем обыскать её. И там… Там мы сможем убедиться в своей правоте или же опровергнуть эту теорию. Миса… Она слабая, как мне кажется. Расколется, если, к примеру, Моги надавит. 

– Нет, – детектив выдыхает, доев весь десертный набор. Смотрит на Наоми, складывает губы в тонкой полосе, тянется к тому куску, что протянул ранее, и ломает его ещё на две части, забрав себе одну из них. – Думаю, мы можем применить к ней более жёсткие меры, учитывая дело, в котором она замешана. Если, конечно, ты уверена в том, что она – это наш подозреваемый. 

– Уверена, – Мисора буквально рушит жизнь молодой девушки одной фразой. Никогда в жизни ещё она так не надеялась на собственную интуицию. – Лайт будет наблюдать за всем, так сказать, в прямом эфире. Если он – это наш первый Кира, то сделает всё возможное, чтобы Аманэ поскорее отпустили или же… чтобы она замолчала навсегда.

Всю ночь они обсуждали детали ареста Мисы, сидя рядом с кофейником. Было странно резко переключиться на столь бешенный и агрессивный ритм расследования. Уже ближе к раннему утру у Наоми начало ломить кости. Организм просил ещё немного сна, но сейчас она позволить себе его не могла. Хотелось, конечно. Хотелось сесть рядом с Бейондом и спросить: правильно ли она поступала? 

Ещё через час в двери номера заходит Лайт, которого вызвал Эл. Побеседовать с ним об университете и поехать после вместе. Наоми пытается создавать имитацию деятельности за ноутбуком, пока подслушивает разговор этих двоих. Скучно. Она не понимает термины тенниса. Получается, у Наоми образовалось свободное время? А что, если?..

Как же он говорил?

«му» – Наоми набирает то, что помнила. Выдаёт японское значение неопределённого состояния. Момент между. Ни да, ни нет. 

«му небытие» – добавляет девушка. Статьи разнятся, не выдавая единого результата. Она оставляет лишь «небытие». И ничего не изменилось. То же значение. Пустота. Хотя в одной из статей говорилось о том, что это место, где души ожидают божественного суда, на котором решалась судьба этой самой души: суждено ей попасть в Рай или же Ад. Почему Бейонд указывал на это? 

«причины, по которым душа может застрять в небытие» – глупо, но Мисора отчеканивает на клавишах ноутбука подобный вопрос для поисковой системы. Результаты – сайты гадалок и экстрасенсов, которые могут рассказать подробнее при личной консультации. Конечно. Мисора вздыхает. Кликает на вкладку с изображениями и листает её вниз от скуки. Она правда не понимала «загадку», что загадал Бейонд. Не понимала, к какому результату должна прийти. 

– Небытие? – Над ухом раздаётся звонкий голос Ягами, и Мисора тут же поворачивается. Она понимает, что давно упустила разговор между Элом и Лайтом из виду. – Думаю, ответ на твой вопрос: добро и зло разделены пополам в душе человека. Или же есть закон, из-за которого душа не может попасть ни в Рай, ни в Ад. 

– Закон? – Мисора сводит брови. Неужели сейчас подобные темы проходят на полицейской практике? – Хочешь сказать, свод правил? – Почему она зацепилась за этот вариант, а не первый, что предложил Лайт? 

– Кто знает, – юноша пожимает плечами. – Это касается нашего дела? 

– Нет, – Наоми нелепо улыбается. – Скажу глупость, но ходила к гадалке, которая сказала, что мой жених не может обрести покой, вот я и… 

Кажется, Ягами купился на подобный ответ, ведь тут же направился в сторону выхода, а вот Эл, стоящий позади Мисоры, пребывал в явном смятении. Хотя бы по той причине, что он знал о каждом передвижении своей помощницы, и гадалки в них явно не было. 

Через двадцать пять минут троица оказывается на пороге университета, где их встречает хорошая – не для детективов – новость. Второй корпус, в котором должны были пройти пары, слегка подтопило, поэтому сегодня для студентов был объявлен выходной день. Если они уйдут сейчас, рискуют пропустить Мису. А, если она и вовсе не придёт? Нет, Элу и Наоми была необходима стычка Ягами и Аманэ, а ещё её арест на его глазах. 

План начал рушиться. Первая трещина.

– Думаю, мы втроём можем пойти в ту кофейню, Лайт, – Эл останавливается, заостряет внимание на Наоми, а после смотрит в сторону университета с улыбкой. – Или же не втроём. 

Мисора оборачивается и видит летящую на них Аманэ. В этом интуиция не подвела. Вот только не удалось спрятать Эла. Трещина номер два. 

– Лайт! – Блондинка буквально налетает на юношу с объятиями, Наоми остаётся отсчитать сто двадцать секунд перед тем, как здесь появятся полицейские. – У меня неподалёку фотосессия, и я решила заглянуть, чтобы провести немного времени с тобой, – она, наконец, обращает внимание на ещё двух немых участников сцены. – Привет! Я Аманэ Миса, девушка Лайта. 

– Рюга Хидэки, – Эл с улыбкой смотрит на пришедшую девушку. Умел же он выстраивать образ вполне нормального парня. 

– А… – Мисоре вновь показался красный огонёк в её глазах Мисы. Она явно хотела что-то сказать, вот только Ягами не позволил, тут же развернул её к себе так, чтобы глаза блондинки не были видны детективам. 

– Да, его зовут так же, как и того известного певца. Забавно совпадение, да? 

Мисора хотела представиться следом, потому как не знала: насколько прочная связь между Мисой и Лайтом, передала ли она ему информацию об их поездке. Вот только не успевает. Их окружает толпа ребят с журналом «eighteen», где Миса красовалась на обложке. Чёрт. Она действительно стала популярная после этого. Трещина номер три. 

Мисора видит Моги, выжидающего за деревом. Она поправляет нависшую чёлку, отрицательно махая головой. Нужно подождать, пока эта толпа разойдётся. 

– Ай! – Выкрикивает Миса, чем привлекает к себе внимание. – Я точно почувствовала чьи-то рука на своих бёдрах! 

Наоми наблюдает за весьма странной картиной: позади блондинки был лишь Эл, который сейчас грозился поймать виновника. Самого себя? Нет, не стоило думать об этом, хотя у Мисоры и взыграла неприязнь к происходящему. Это ревность? Нет, боже, она ни разу не заревновала Рэя во время их отношений. Но неприязнь нарастала, от чего утверждение о чувстве собственничества казалось реальным. Нет-нет-нет! Даже думать не стоит о том, что она ревнует Эла. Они не вместе, и никто из них не обязан отказывать себе в удовольствии. Пусть и весьма странном. 

Пока Наоми пыталась совладать с собственными чувствами (или же понять их), Мису выдернула из толпы девушка брюнетка, по всей видимости, её агент. Трещина номер четыре. У них попросту нет аргументов, чтобы следовать за Аманэ. Их нет. Эл еле заметно кивает в сторону Моги, стоящего в дерева, и тот отправляется следом за Мисой. 

– Насчёт кофейни, думаю, я вынужден отказаться. Из-за помощи с делом у меня много хвостов по учёбе, использую этот день во благо, – Лайт улыбается. Опасно. – Хорошего дня. 

– И тебе, Лайт, – Эл пожимает руку юноши на прощание и тут же одёргивает Мисору, которая собиралась что-то возразить. – Что-то мне показывает, – шепчет он, – что звёзды всё же сошлись на нашей стороне. 

– Весь наш план рухнул, – шепчет в ответ Наоми. Её прерывает телефонный звонок в относительной близости. Не обычный стандартный рингтон, а вырезка из песни. Мисора оглядывается и застывает, когда Эл достаёт из кармана розовый телефон. Что-то новое. 

– Алло? 

– Где ты взял этот телефон? – Голос отошедшего Ягами всё ещё слышен. 

– Кто-то обронил. Ты знаешь, чей он? – Заранее продуманный ход от Эла? Мисоре даже стало интересно, к чему приведёт эта игра. 

– Это телефон Мисы, – сообщает подошедший Лайт. – Я ей передам, – Эл вкладывает розовый телефон в руки юноши и вновь прощается. 

Детектив делает несколько шагов вперёд, Наоми же так и остаётся наблюдать за тем, как Ягами отдалялся. Он вновь набирал чей-то номер. Зачем ему вообще понадобилось звонить Мисе, как только она ушла? Если вернуться к теории, что она действительно второй Кира и обладает глазами Бога Смерти, то становилось очевидным: Ягами роет свою могилу самостоятельно. 

Лайт прислоняет телефон к уху. 

Стандартный рингтон. 

– О, а вот это уже мой, – из второго кармана Эл достаёт свою раскладушку, после чего оборачивается к Лайту. – Ягами, – он позывает юношу. – Мне очень жаль. То, что я сейчас скажу, может стать для тебя неожиданностью. Аманэ Миса задержана по подозрению в том, что она второй Кира. В квартире госпожи Аманэ было найдено множество улик. Кошачья шерсть, пудра, те же нитки, что были обнаружена на клейкой части конвертов, отправленных вторым Кирой. Чтобы избежать лишней паники, мы не будем докладывать прессе о случившемся. 

Лайт замер. Наоми наблюдала за ним и начинало казаться, что он пытается выйти из этого положения победителем. 

– Ягами? – Мисора кладёт руку ему на плечо. – Ты в порядке? Понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко. Всё же Аманэ – твоя девушка, и её будут допрашивать… – Лайт буквально стряхивает руку Наоми со своего плеча, машет головой и отправляется прочь от детективов. 

– Что думаешь? – Эл проходить чуть вперёд, смотря вслед уходящему студенту. 

– Моё мнение прежнее. Лайт – изначальный Кира. Ситуация с Мисой его явно смутила. 

– А если у него к ней чувства, и он просто беспокоится? 

– Лайт не из тех парней, – Мисора качает головой и вызывает такси до гостиницы. 

Внутри штаб-квартиры творилась неразбериха. Полицейские сопоставляли волокна, найденные при обыске квартиры Мисы и те, что были обнаружены на плёнке. Всё совпадало. Даже отпечатки подтвердились. Элу не пришлось оправдываться перед подоспевшим Айдзавой за самодеятельность. Всё подтвердилось. Осталось лишь выбить из Аманэ признание. 

– Ватари, – детектив подходит к ноутбуку и усаживается у микрофона, – она что-нибудь сказала? 

– К сожалению, ни слова. Даже не жаловалась на то, что её связали, – доносится из динамика. 

– Хорошо. Я не хотел этого делать, но… выведи изображение на экран.

Минутное молчание, после которого начался настоящий галдёж. Голоса полицейских буквально атаковали Эла. Всё дело в том, что они увидели на экране. Та самая хрупкая блондинка была связана, на её глазах был специальный металлический заслон. Предусмотрительно. Однако картина походила на кадр из фильма про маньяка, а не на кадры полицейского допроса. Если Миса невиновна, то это может оставить неплохую травму. И виной всему будет выступать согласие Мисоры? Чёрт…

– У нас не было другого выбора, господа, – Эл прерывает полицейских. – Госпожа Аманэ подозревается в том, что она второй Кира. Конечно, если она невиновна, то у нас будут большие проблемы, потому как никакого официального обвинения не было. Но я… – Эл метнул взгляд на Наоми. – Мы уверены в вине Аманэ. Осталось узнать, как она убивает. Знает ли она Киру и его методы убийств? Нужно вытащить из неё это признание. И вам не понравится то, что я скажу дальше.

Эл вновь включает микрофон, тяжело вздыхает и, посмотрев на полицейских, продолжает говорить, уже для Ватари. 

– Ватари, сделай всё, чтобы она заговорила. Мне всё равно, как ты этого добьёшься. Даже если это будут исключительные меры, вытяни из неё признание. – После согласия Ватари он поворачивается к остальным. – Господин Ягами, Лайту пока что лучше не появляться в стенах штаб-квартиры. И да… будьте готовы, что в скором времени мы вызовем его как основного подозреваемого.

Галдёж. Очередной. Это было очевидно. 

– Господин Ягами, – Наоми вмешивается, остановив свою руку на плече полицейского в попытках успокоить его. – Давайте будем смотреть фактам в лицо: Аманэ переехала в Канто, где начала встречаться с Лайтом. Её родителей убил грабитель, которого в последствии убил Кира, – девушка спешит к делу Мисы, достав оттуда нужные страницы. – У Лайта был мобильный, который зарегистрирован на имя Аманэ. Вы лучше нас знаете характер Лайта, и он явно не стал бы заниматься таким ребячеством, как обмен сотовыми телефонами. 

– Не сходится лишь одно: Аманэ до сих пор жива, – Эл наблюдал за той пыткой, что происходила на экране ноутбука. Чудовищное зрелище. – Возможно, лишь по причине того, что об её аресте знают слишком мало людей. 

Три дня беспрерывного наблюдения за Аманэ Мисой, не произнёсшей ни слова. Ни один член группы расследования не покидал штаб-квартиру в надежде на то, что Ватари вытащит признание из подозреваемой. Всё напрасно. Те методы, которые применял безобидный с виду старик к хрупкой девушке… Наоми понимала, что, окажись она на месте Мисы, не сдержалась бы и сказала бы хоть что-то. Если бы Миса кричала о том, что она не Кира, это было бы что-то. Но нет. Нет. Ничего нет. Полицейские один за другим сменяли друг друга, чтобы поспать, а вот два детектива часами напролёт сидели у большого экрана. 

– Я… Я больше не могу, – доносится из динамиков. Голос Аманэ, который они уже успели позабыть, напомнил о себе, приковав всех присутствующих к экрану. – Убей меня, – что? – Убей меня! Ну же! Убей меня, ты ведь можешь. 

– Она на пределе, – шепчет Мисора, стараясь не смотреть в сторону изображения. Девушку поддерживают и полицейские, которые отмечают, что подозреваемая не пила уже три дня.

– Миса Аманэ, ты меня слышишь? – Эл спускает к себе микрофон, нажав на одну из кнопок. – Все улики говорят нам о том, что ты псевдо-Кира. Просто признайся, и мы…

– Не знаю я никакого псевдо-Киру! – Выкрикивает блондинка, прервав детектива. – Я больше не выдержу. Проще просто умереть. Убей меня! Ну же! Убей… Да, просто убей. 

Миса словно вела с кем-то беседу, вот только в камере не было никого, помимо Ватари. «Да, убей», «нет-нет… только меня». Это были ответы. Неужели… Бог? Нет, не стоило брести в направление сверхъестественного. Наоми стоило опираться на факты. 

– Ватари! – Мисора выхватывает микрофон из рук Эла. – Нужно немедленно заткнуть её, – Наоми отключает устройство после того, как во рту Мисы появляется кляп. – Она ничего не скажет, – девушка возвращает микрофон Элу. – Кто знает, может, Кира управляет ей. 

Мисора падает рядом с детективом, от усталости закрыв глаза. Нет! Сейчас неподходящее время для сна. У них всё ещё есть подозреваемый, который был захвачен незаконным способом. Сложно. Всё чертовски сложно. Даже Эл не знал, как действовать дальше. 

– Мисора, – шепчет детектив, склонившись к девушке, – открой глаза и посмотри на Аманэ. Без лишних эмоций. 

– Что? – Тихо произносит девушка, открыв глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Разве что небольшая прядь волос, спадающая ранее на металлический заслон, сейчас будто парила в воздухе. «Не думать о Богах Смерти. Не думать». – Это странно. 

Следующий день уходит у группы на то, чтобы найти хоть какую-то зацепку в деле Мисы. Зацепку, на которую можно будет надавить так, чтобы она созналась. Наоми начала думать о Лайте. Что, если запустить его в качестве наживки. И как только эти мысли промелькнули в голове Мисоры, Эл сообщил о том, что Лайт вот-вот появится на пороге номера. Что, несомненно, привело всех в шок. Эл, который несколько дней назад твердил о том, что Лайт ни в коем случае не должен появляться в штаб-квартире? Ладно, они все на взводе из-за происходящего и усталости, которая стёрла все границы. 

– Лайт, – Соитиро встречает сына, однако он проходит мимо. 

– Я уже сказал Рюдзаки, что, возможно, Кира – это я. 

Признание? Наоми от подобного заявления выронила из рук чашку кофе, которая тут же разбилась на части. Нет. Этого не могло быть. Ягами Лайт добровольно сдаётся в руки полиции? Или же это новый план? 

– Лайт! Что за чушь?! – Отец, казалось, пытался привести сына в чувства. Однако тот был спокоен, как никогда. – Ты вообще в своём уме? Хватит нести эту ерунду. 

– Отец, если Рюдзаки и вправду Эл, то он величайший детектив на свете. И, если Эл считает, что Кира – это я, так, возможно, и есть. 

– Лайт, – Эл словно останавливает новую порцию оправданий со стороны Соитиро, – ты весьма проницателен, поэтому и сам смог предугадать ход моих мыслей. 

– Агент Рэй Пенбер следил за мной, а потом погиб. Двадцать второго мая… это я был в Аояме, а Миса, которую сейчас подозревают, сразу после переезда в Канто познакомилась именно со мной. Всё крутится вокруг меня. На месте Эла я бы тоже пришёл к выводу, что Кира – это я. И, быть может… Я действительно Кира, только этого не осознаю. 

– Что ты несёшь? – Мисора решает вмешаться, а не стоять, подобно молчаливому наблюдателю. – То, что ты сказал, логично. Вывод о том, что ты Кира, логичен. Бессознательное состояние, Лайт? Серьёзно? В вашем доме были установлены камеры наблюдения. Будь это бессознательное состояние, мы бы заметили что-то. 

– Значит, я был прав о камерах, – Ягами бросает многозначительный взгляд в сторону Наоми. И эта улыбка. Чёрт возьми. – И они ничего не зафиксировали? Лунатизм или что-то вроде? 

– Нет, ничего. Преступники продолжали умирать, – Мисора делает несколько шагов к Лайту. Зачем она вообще решилась выдать ту информацию? – Всё ты осознаёшь, Лайт. Твой образ идеального мальчика, – она переходит на шёпот, когда сталкивается с ним плечом, – он трещит по швам. 

– И… и что же мне делать, Наоми? – Лайт впервые использовал настоящее имя Мисоры в обращении с тех пор, как они представили ему фальшивое. – Честно говоря, я считаю, что опасные преступники заслуживают смерти, и лучше бы все они умерли.

– Лайт… – На Соитиро не было лица. 

– Отец, это правда.

– Вы отвлеклись, – Эл напоминает о себе голосом и звуком удара чайной ложки о чашку. – У меня есть предложение. Мы наденем на Лайта наручники и посадим его в камеру. Если ты согласен, Лайт, то мы сделает это прямо сейчас и начнём круглосуточное наблюдение ещё и за тобой, – детектив косится на потухший экран.

– Ерунда какая-то. С чего мой сын должен соглашаться на подобное? 

– Отец, – Лайт кладёт руку на отцовское плечо. – Я и сам хочу, чтобы все подозрения с меня скорее спали. Да, для этого потребуется время, но выхода у нас нет. Если это единственный способ доказать мою невиновность, то надевай свои наручники, Рюдзаки. Только пообещай не отпускать меня до тех пор, пока не будешь уверен в моей невиновности… или же наоборот. 

– Хорошо, – Эл поднимается, следует к тумбе у камина и достаёт оттуда занятный набор: наручники, повязка на глаза и специальные наушники. Неужели он продумал и этот шаг? – Только учти, что я не знаю, сколько времени нам понадобится, – детектив вздыхает и передаёт полицейские атрибуты в руки Наоми. – Мисора, могу ли я попросить тебя?

Наручники защёлкиваются на запястьях Ягами Лайта, и Наоми с характерным выходом смотрит на Мацуду. Они вместе доводят Лайта до машины и усаживают его на заднее сидение. В момент, когда Мисора следует вперёд, чтобы сесть за руль, её руки, открывающие дверь, останавливает Тота. 

– Ты не спала все эти дни, Наоми, совсем сдурела? – Мацуда исключительный человек с неимоверно добрым сердцем. Он выхватывает ключи из рук Мисоры и сам садится за руль. Девушка же прыгает на заднее сидение, чтобы контролировать Лайта. 

Дорога туда и обратно отнимает из жизни детектива и полицейского целых два часа. На обратном пути Мацуда заезжает в ближайшую кофейню, чтобы Наоми взяла для себя и Эла несколько профессионально приготовленных напитков. Сонное состояние немного отступает, но, очевидно, что ненадолго. 

– Мацу, можешь ехать. Два выходных, чтобы ты восстановил силы, – доносится от Эла, как только его подчинённые преступают порог номера. Примечательно, что в нём находился он один. 

– Где Айдзава и Ягами? – Наоми протягивает детективу стаканчик с кофе. 

– Ягами вызвался дождаться вердикта о Лайте за решёткой. Айдзава повёз его в наше место заключения.

– Ты шутишь, Рюдзаки? 

– Нет, – он качает головой. – Я ожидал этого. Мы оставили господину Соитиро связь с внешним миром и постарались создать лучшие условия из имеющихся. Так что… Мацуда, иди домой. 

Мисора наблюдает за тем, как входная дверь закрывается, после садится рядом с Элом и смотрит на его измученное лицо. Он проделывает тот же фокус. 

– Иди поспи, прошу. Впереди самые тяжёлые дни и больше всего я боюсь уснуть в самый неподходящий момент. Нужно, чтобы ты, Айдзава, Мацуда и Моги были на подхвате. 

– Миса пришла в себя? – Наоми словно не слышит его, смотрит на экран, осматривая двух заключённых и одну, пока что, пустую камеру. 

– Да… Кстати, об этом. Она начала твердить что-то про похитителя. Больше не просит убить её. Просит просто отпустить. 

– Ты спрашивал её о…

– Обо всём. Она не знает, за что её арестовали, хотя Моги совершенно точно обозначил ей этот факт. 

– Это… странно? – Мисора с непониманием смотрит на камеру Аманэ, но тут же чувствует чужие руки на своём предплечье, толкающие её в сторону. 

– Иди спи, – настаивает Эл, Наоми соглашается через пять минут препираний с детективом. Всё же он был прав: верно анализировать поступающую информацию не всегда можно из-за усталости. 

Девушка уходит в комнату, но возвращается через пару минут с подушкой и массивным одеялом в руках. Эл, кажется, усмехнулся от комичности картины, что предстала перед ним, на что Наоми лишь по-ребячески показала язык и прыгнула на диван, стоящий за детективом. Она даже не успела заметить, как быстро уснула. 

– Он не имел никакого права забирать мою тетрадь! А Король должен был вернуть мне её, разве нет? – От скрипучего голоса Наоми открывает глаза посреди уже знакомого поля. Она видит рядом с собой яблоко, что странно, ведь она не брала его. Даже не думала. 

Мисора оглядывается в поисках Бейонда. Ей всё равно, кому принадлежал тот голос, внутри пылало странное чувство побыстрее увидеть того, кто был постоянным жителем этого места. 

– А я тебе говорил… – Голос Бейонда, на которой и оборачивается Наоми. Он на той самой возвышенности, где они не успели попрощаться в прошлый раз. Девушка медленно следует к нему. – Постой, – Бейонд выглядывает и сталкивается взглядом с Мисорой, после чего скрывается. – У меня дела. Сходи к Ну, она поможет. Пока! 

Бейонд с разбега прыгает в поле ландышей, оказавшись буквально перед лицом Мисоры. Она несколько секунд смотрит на него, сжимает губы, после чего бросается к нему, вжимаясь в хилое тело, обнимая. Шмыгает носом из-за внезапно накативших слёз.

– Хэй, это точно Мисора Наоми, или мне подсунули подделку? – Он опирается щекой на макушку девушки, обняв её следом. От его одежды несло хлоркой, но сейчас Мисору это мало волновало. 

– Я разрушила жизнь этой красивой девушки, – её голос слегка дрожит. – Я ведь… я ведь не была уверена в том, что она второй Кира. Почему я дала своё согласие на подобные меры? 

– Тебя так сильно задело обращение с Мисой-Мисой? – Бейонд поджимает губы, поглаживая спину Мисоры. – Прошло ведь столько дней… Неужели держала всё в себе? Наоми… 

– Чем ближе мы к разгадке, тем больше я сомневаюсь в каждом шаге. Сколько ошибок мы допустили? 

– Четыре, – констатирует Бейонд, водрузив свои руки на плечи девушки и оттянув её от себя, чтобы посмотреть на её лицо. – Это не так страшно. В нашем деле ты ошибалась больше, поверь, – он хихикает. Предательски. – Кому, как не мне, об этом знать. 

– Эл ставит слишком многое на кон, дав мне ключевую роль в этом деле. А я… Я даже твою загадку не смогла отгадать, – ноги подкосились, и Мисора упала на колени. Она смотрит на сдавленные ландыши, сжав кулаки. Она дала волю эмоциям? Не стоило. 

– Эл всегда лишь двигает пешки. Если бы не ты, это был бы кто-то другой. Какая разница? – Бейонд падает рядом, осматривая уже сгнившие цветы. – Тот парень… Лайт. Он дал тебе подсказку, почему не послушала его? 

– Рэй нарушил какой-то важный закон? – Она с надеждой поднимает глаза на брюнета. 

– Я не могу об этом распространяться, – Бёздей поджимает губы и осматривается по сторонам. – Изучи тот день. День его смерти. Многое станет понятным. 

Наоми сводит брови, хаотично бродит по полю, пока не замирает на образе самопровозглашённого Бога перед собой. Она подносит большой палец к своему рту, слегка слюнявит его и подползает к Бейонду. Буквально обхватывает его лицо своими руками и проводит тем самым пальцем под правым глазом парня. Чернота слегка смазывается, но недостаточно. 

– Что ты делаешь? – С измученным выдохом он останавливает руку девушки, когда та хочет повторить проделанное ранее. 

– Не хочу видеть в тебе Эла. Ты ведь должен быть собой. Хотя бы в моих снах. 

– Тебе не понравится, – Бейонд откидывает руку и отползает к возвышенности. – Ты не понимаешь, моя личность давно утеряна за слоем этого чёртового грима. А всё, потому что… потому что изобретателю понравилось то, что он создал. Теперь я такой, и ты не исправишь это! Ты не вправе. 

Мисора выдыхает, молча ложится, накрывая тёмными волосами белоснежные цветы. Она смотрит на небо. Впервые, казалось, рассматривает его с точки зрения реалистичности. Никаких облаков, никакой синевы. Лишь серость. Та же серость, что была и за той самой горой, у которой сейчас сидел Бейонд. 

– С кем ты говорил? Когда я появилась? – Наоми вытягивает руки к голове, пытаясь достать до яблока, не вставая. У неё получается, и красное яблоко тут же летит в сторону Бейонда. 

– С… парнем. Он кое-что потерял. Все над ним смеются, поэтому он подумал, что я тот, кто сможет помочь. 

– Ведь над тобой тоже смеются? Когда ты уже скажешь, кто? И что это за место? 

– Когда придёт время, Наоми, я же говорил. 

Наоми закрывает глаза, пытаясь вслушаться в колыхание ландышей, но в него вклинивается шуршание травы под ногами, а после чувство того, что кто-то лёг рядом. Она открывает глаза, смотря в сторону Бейонда. Он копировал позу, в которой лежала Мисора, даже руки вытянул. Но, встретившись взглядом, посмотрел наверх, потянувшись к ближайшей руке Наоми. Схватил её так, как будто вот-вот их настигнет конец света, и это последний момент, который им суждено провести вместе. Сердце предательски скулит. Как все те разы неловких стычек с Элом. 

– Каждый свой день я проживал в ожидании. В ожидании дня, когда моя мама по своей глупости попадёт в железнодорожную катастрофу, а отец будет убит каким-то барыгой-грабителем, – он всё сильнее сжимал женскую руку в своей. – Меня определили в какой-то тошный приют, где нас кормили один раз в день какими-то помоями. До сих пор помню их вкус. В возрасте семи лет думал о том, что скончаюсь где-то на заднем дворе… Пока на пороге приюта не появился добродушный дядька, – Бёздей вздыхает, – он располагал к себе. Показал мне несколько картинок, дал сопоставить несколько предложений. И я сделал это. Потому что думал, что, если сделаю всё правильно, меня спасут от голодного гнёта. 

– Тебя усыновили? 

– Хах. Ха. Ха. Ха, – Бейонд буквально заливается смехом, после чего смотрит в сторону Мисоры. – Меня забрали в другой приют. Приют для одарённых детей, где каждый. Каждый. Был похож на предыдущего. Точнее, на изначального. 

– На Эла?.. – Сделать выводы нетрудно, учитывая образ человека, что лежал перед ней.

– Да. Первое поколение наследников. Это сломало каждого из нас. Я стал тем, кем стал. Но… – Бейонд поднимается, не отпуская руку Наоми. – Кажется, тебе пора. 

– Пора? 

Девушка чувствует, как его шершавые губы касаются её мягких. Она не понимает. Пока пытается свести всё, открывает глаза от того, что кто-то нещадно тычет в её плечо. 

– Наоми-и-и-и-и, – под ухом тянет Эл. Девушка протирает глаза и смотрит на детектива. – Кофейник пуст. Прошу тебя, сделай кофе, иначе я усну. 

– Но ты ведь мог сделать сам? – Наоми поднимается и расправляет плечи. Её взгляд касается небольших настольных электрических часов, которые говорили о том, что девушка проспала добрых четырнадцать часов. – Ладно. Сейчас. 

По дороге Мисора перехватывает пустой кофейник и идёт к кофе-машине. Сновидение в этот раз вызывало исключительно положительное послевкусие. Ох. Наоми определённо стоит наведаться к психотерапевту. 

Она возвращается в гостиную. Осматривает обстановку. Бумаги накиданы вокруг кофейного стола, папки с делами тоже. Как же крепко она спала, если не заметила, как тут образовался подобный бардак?

– Это все блокноты и интересные вещи из комнаты Ягами. Моги удалось проникнуть под предлогом: забрать вещи, которые Лайт забыл собрать в санаторий, – Эл кивает в сторону горстки вещей у телевизора, а сам тянет руки к кофейнику в руках Мисоры, после наполняя свою чашку. 

– Моги был здесь? Я даже не слышала, – Наоми садится у школьного рюкзака, вынимая оттуда один блокнот за другим. 

– У тебя нечуткий сон. А, кстати, положил для тебя яблоко, – Мисора тут же замирает, смотря на детектива. – И пропустил момент, когда ты его съела. Это интересно. 

– Да, – она улыбается, – интересно. 

Это действительно интересно в отличии от содержимого портфеля. Честно признаться, Наоми разочаровалась в том, что читала: школьные и студенческие записи, номера телефонов, заметки о встречах. Она собиралась бросить это занятие, сесть рядом с Элом и мирно наблюдать за подозреваемыми. Да, девушка так и сделала бы, не окажись в её руках одна записка. 

– Не может быть, – Мисора подтягивает к себе брошенный ранее блокнот Лайта и принимается сравнивать наклон японских символов. 

– Что-то нашла? 

– Эта записка о встрече двадцать седьмого декабря на торговой площади Синдзюку. И готова поставить всё на то, что написала она рукой Рэя Пенбера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * вторая жертва б.б.


	9. близость

Рэй Пенбер. Предлагаю поговорить немного об этом человеке. Родился в Японии, в возрасте трёх лет вместе с семьей переехал в Америку, где, повзрослев, поступил в академию ФБР. Он видел себя тем, кто поможет этому миру стать чище. Такой же путь Рэй выбрал и для своего младшего брата, который был сокурсником Мисоры Наоми. Там они и познакомились. В тот самый день выпуска под россыпь сакуры Рэй помог Наоми, когда её машина сломалась: дал номер хорошей автомастерской, подвёз Мисору до дома. Всё закрутилось слишком быстро. Всё слишком быстро переросло в то, что Наоми до последнего называла игрой двух детей. Пусть им обоим было больше двадцати пяти, они оба продолжали верить в очищение мира от преступности и вечную любовь. Любовь…

О, любовь. Об этом Мисора часами могла беседовать наедине с собой. Особенно сейчас. Все годы, что она состояла в отношениях с Рэем Пенбером, Наоми чётко знала, что то место, на котором она сидела по левое плечо от Пенбера, –единственное верное. Любовь? Да, любовь. Кажется, слова любви стали для Наоми мантрой, которую она произносила перед сном, когда гасила прикроватную лампу. Любовь… Это была любовь? Так почему же сейчас, наблюдая за спящим Элом, внутри она испытывала больший спектр эмоций? Любовь… Почему во время снов при виде Бейонда в её животе больше бабочек, чем в годы жизни под боком у Рэя? 

Мисора качает головой. Она ведь не могла так просто влюбиться в детектива с явными проблемами. Она ведь не могла так просто влюбиться в преступника из своих снов. 

Нет. 

Под звуки сопения детектива на диване Мисора в очередной раз нажимает пробел на клавиатуре ноутбука в попытках воспроизвести нужную запись. Запись с торговой площади Синдзюку. Вот он – Рэй Пенбер. Живой. Идёт мимо магазинчиков, ничего не покупая. Но зачем же он пришёл? Следует к фонтану. Садится. Смотрит вниз, будто что-то пытается разглядеть, однако даже при наличии программы для улучшения изображения вряд ли получится провернуть фокус с увеличением. Не сработает. Вот Рэй Пенбер следует дальше. В туалет? Слепая зона камер. Случайна ли его нужда? 

– Только не говори, что ты там сидела с того самого момента, как я уснул? – Пыхтит сонным голосом Эл буквально под ухом Мисоры. 

– Я… Да. 

– А наши подозреваемые? – Эл потирает глаза и соскальзывает с дивана, сев рядом с Наоми на полу. 

– Они молчали. Кроме Мисы, которая потребовала новый комплект одежды. Честно говоря, я начинаю верить в её невиновность, и мне всё больнее смотреть на те методы, которые к ней применяет Ватари. Попроси его остановиться. Возьмём её измором.

– Ладно, – детектив всё ещё сонно тянется к кофейнику, чтобы налить себе холодный напиток. Иногда казалось, что ему всё равно, в каком виде потреблять кофеин. – Что с Пенбером? 

– Не знаю, – Наоми разводит руками. – Почему вы изначально не проверили Синдзюку? Почему сконцентрировались лишь на Яманотэ? 

– Было глупо отслеживать что-то до его смерти. Мне так показалось. Не хочу думать, что ошибся. 

– Ты не ошибся, – Мисора поджимает губы. – Я даже не знаю, что должна найти. Камер в туалете нет, а, мне кажется, встреча была там. И что делать с этим? 

– У тебя прекрасно получается находить какие-то детали, которые до многих дойдут только спустя время, а до некоторых вообще нет, – Эл, подобно Наоми, поджимает губы, заносит руку на её макушку и поглаживает с улыбкой. – Я верю в тебя. Пойду подышу воздухом и захвачу по дороге торт, – с этими словами детектив покидает номер. 

Мисора выдыхает и мотает запись на начало. Слегка увлекается процессом и проматывает лишнего. Ничего. Всё с самого начала. Вот Рэй Пенбер идёт мимо магазинов. Вот садится у фонтана. Вот идёт к туалетным комнатам. Нет ничего. Ещё раз. Идёт, садится, слепая зона камер. 

– Чёрт возьми! – Буквально выкрикивает в пустоту Наоми. – Ну же, Рэй, помоги мне, – Мисора с некой злобой нажимает на клавишу перемотки, но резко тормозит по пути маршрута Рэя Пенбера. 

Человек в белом спортивном костюме. В момент, когда девушка промотала нужный момент, у фонтана можно было заметить этого же человека. А после того, как Рэй направился в сторону Яманотэ, этот человек следовал в том же направлении. Лицо не разглядеть из-за нависающих волос и шапки. Это мог быть Лайт? Судя по примерному цвету волос, по телосложению – да. Судя по записке о встрече в Синдзюку – да. 

– Ягами, – Мисора тянет к себе микрофон, предварительно нажав на третью клавишу, которая подавала её голос в камеру Лайта.

– Преступники начали умирать? – В его глазах мелькнул огонёк надежды? Хотела бы Мисора увидеть похожий в своих. 

– Нет. У меня есть вопрос, – она сглатывает, решаясь на необдуманную авантюру, – что ты делал в Синдзюку двадцать седьмого декабря? 

– Декабрь? – Он явно задумался. Пытался вспомнить или подобрать лучшую правду? – Полгода прошло, Наоми. Я не помню. 

– Насколько близко ты был знаком с агентом ФБР Рэем Пенбером, присланным в Японию? – Её рука сжимает микрофон. Ещё немного и, казалось, он треснет. 

– Ну, если прочитать о его смерти в материалах, что предоставил Рюдзаки, значит быть знакомым, то достаточно близко. 

– Ягами. 

– Мисора. 

Как же хотелось испытать на этом парне все те же пытки, что пришлось испытать Мисе. Он был достоин их в больше степени. Сейчас Мисору пробирала злость, которую нужно было контролировать. 

– Господин Ягами, – Наоми щёлкает по первой клавише микрофона, ведущей её голос в камеру Соитиро. – Скажите, насколько хорошо Вы знаете гардероб вашего сына? 

– Не уверен, что хорошо. Лайт уже года три покупает себе вещи самостоятельно, исходя из собственного вкуса. 

– Я пришлю сообщение на Ваш телефон, – она быстрым движением достаёт мобильный из кармана, трижды пытается совладать с дрожью в руках, чтобы сделать приемлемое фото, и посылает mms-сообщение на номер Соитиро. Благо ему оставили связь с внешним миром. – У Лайта могли быть похожие вещи в гардеробе? 

– Не припомню. Это не в его стиле ходить вот так просто в спортивной одежде где-то, помимо специально отведённых для этого мест. Да и из спортивного у него была лишь одежда, подходящая для игры в теннис. Подобного комплекта я просто не помню. Прости, Наоми. 

Мисора закидывает голову на диван. Это позволяет ей увидеть смешную картину: Эл вошёл и пытался закрыть за собой дверь, держа в руках два больших торта и бумажный пакет. Наоми поднимается и помогает ему. По какой-то причине она не чувствует знакомый запах свежести, который всегда исходит от детектива. Сейчас чувствовался запах сигарет. Скорее всего, из коридора. 

– Спасибо. Я сейчас, – Эл ставит покупки на кофейный стол и направляется в спальную комнату. Возвращается он через пару минут. – Что-то выяснила?

– У меня есть подозрение на одного человека. Именно с ним мог встречаться Рэй. Дай мне доступ к записям со станции Яманотэ. 

– Не думаешь, что найдёшь там то, что не сможешь пережить? – Эл разрывает нити, связывающие две части упаковки одного из тортов. – Имею в виду… предательство любимого человека пережить не так просто. 

– Рэй не предатель, – кулак Мисоры автоматически сжимается, после чего она выдыхает. – Что у тебя тут? – Нужна новая ветвь разговора, и Наоми подсаживается к детективу, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается разрезать торт. Обычные люди делили его на маленькие куски, Эл же разрезал цельный торт на четыре части. 

– Очень вкусный торт из той самой кондитерской, о которой я тебе говорил. Только ради него я готов снова и снова возвращаться в Японию. Есть ещё один трюк, который позволяет вознести вкус до небес, – Эл тянет руки к бумажному пакету, пытается что-то достать, но резко останавливается и смотрит на Наоми. – Понимаю, что у тебя может быть отторжение джема из-за понятных нам обоим событий*, однако я бы на твоём месте попробовал этот способ. 

С этими словами Эл и достаёт из пакета банку с клубничным джемом. Клубничный джем к клубничному торту? Появлялось всё больше вопросов из разряда: как можно есть сладкое в таком количестве и не страдать от определённых проблем? Однако Мисора всё же решается попробовать то, что предлагал Эл. Она отрезает маленький кусочек от той четвертины, которую ранее отрезал детектив, зачерпывает совсем немного клубничного джема, и, следуя примеру коллеги, промазывает боковины кусочка. Это вкусно. Правда вкусно. Особенно контраст вкуса чувствовался в том месте, куда джем не попал. 

– А вот и Яманотэ, – произносит Эл, облизывая пальцы. – Кого мы здесь ищем? – Он изредка поглядывал на заключённых в камерах людей, после чего возвращался к зрительному контакту с Наоми. 

– Парня в белом спортивном костюме, – Мисора подвигается ближе, протирая руки салфеткой. 

– Так, – он тычет на клавишу перемотки, – вот Пенбер, – двери вагонов почти закрываются, как вдруг в один из них влетает человек. Из-за этого «влёта» изображение было резким. 

– Замедли. 

– Не сильно помогло, да? – Сообщает Эл, понизив скорость воспроизведения до возможного минимума. – Но он определённо во всём белом. Да и сел в соседний с Пенбером вагон. Вот только проследить, когда он вышел, будет проблематично. 

– А если промотать к моменту смерти Рэя? – Мисора даже не заметила, как баночка джема оказалась в её руках, и она съела несколько маленьких ложечек без торта или хлеба. С кем поведёшься. 

Эл проматывает запись на то самое время. Время, когда сердце Рэя Пенбера издало свой последний удар. Вот он лежит, а всем вокруг всё равно. Это поржало в очередной раз. Сердце Мисоры предательски скулит, словно просит её остановиться и не идти дальше, отложив эту ветвь расследования в долгий ящик. Нет. Она должна узнать, что именно делал Рэй в тот день, и кто тот парень в белом костюме. 

– А если вот так… – Эл открывает редактор и увеличивает изображение, агентируясь на окнах вагона, из которого вышел Пенбер мгновением ранее. Улучшение. – Белый костюм. Да, получается, это и есть наш подозреваемый, – детектив заносит большой палец к верхней губе и смотрит на Наоми. – Мы можем спросить Лайта напрямую: что он делал двадцать седьмого в, например, Синдзюку, подкрепив это запиской. Или же господина Соитиро о гардеробе…

– Я уже спросила, – Наоми прерывает его и виновато поджимает губы. – Нужно было дождаться тебя, прости. 

– Ничего, – Эл выдыхает. – Вопрос лишь в том: почему Рэй так пристально смотрел в вагон, и кто этот, – он тычет на образ в вагоне, – человек. Сомневаюсь, что, если мы проведём обыск в гардеробе Лайта, найдём эту вещь. Если это он, то от костюма давно избавился. 

Ноутбук отошёл в сторону, дав большую волю размышлениям. Мисора всё думала, почему не спросила у Рэя, что за дела у него в Синдзюку. Натура Пенбера такова, что, если он куда-то и уходил, подробно расписывал: куда, зачем и почему. Кроме дел агентства, конечно. Но в тот день… «Мне нужно по делам». Возможно, она не придала этому особое значение лишь из-за того, что всю неделю до двадцать седьмого декабря Рэй вёл себя похожим образом. Но он не предатель. Рэй Пенбер – герой, погибший при исполнении. Не предатель. 

Подозрения на мертвеца выматывают до такого состояния, что Мисора засыпает перед экраном, что транслировал подозреваемых. 

Глаза открываются, когда на своём лице Наоми чувствует горячее дыхание. Бейонд выжидающе смотрит и одаривает девушку своей маниакальной улыбкой, когда понимает, что она проснулась. 

– Давай же, давай, я устал ждать, – он мечется глазами по её лицу, а Наоми попросут не понимает, что он имеет в виду. 

– Что? 

– Джем! Ты ведь его для меня принесла? Сто лет уже не ощущал вкус клубники. Только гниль и те яблоки, что ты приносила. 

Наоми лежала на боку, поднялась и поняла, что в руках всё это время была та самая баночка клубничного джема. Но… Это уже не так забавно. Этого ведь просто не могло быть? 

– Он же не исчезнет, когда я проснусь? – Мисора с опаской тянет угощение в сторону выжидающего Бейонда. 

– Не знаю. Яблоки исчезали? – Он тут же перехватывает банку джема. А, увидев положительный кивок головой от Наоми, пожимает плечами. – Я не знаю. Будет неловко, если это произойдёт на глазах у Эла. Он, кажется, только-только начал верить в существование Богов Смерти, а тут ещё и такой сюрприз, как реинкарнация сознания своего любимейшего преемника. 

– Реинкарнация сознания? Так вот, что это, – Наоми обводить руками поле, в котором они сидели. 

– Да, – Бёздей запускает свои тонкие пальцы в банку. Боже, рядом ведь лежала ложка. – Нет, – он поправляется. Хотя Мисоре показалось, что он пытался скопировать интонации Эла в момент, когда девушка спросила детектива о том, фальшива ли дружба с Лайтом. – Не знаю. Как там ты любишь остужать интерес Эла? Как только разберусь, тут же скажу тебе. 

– Нкхм, – хмыкает Наоми и качает головой. 

– У меня есть подарок. 

– Подарок? – На её лице появляется улыбка. 

– Улыбку эту убери, – просит Бейонд, во второй раз слизывая джем со своих пальцев, – он не радостный. Только… тебе нужно молчать, и мне. Не хочу быть наказанным. 

Слизнув остатки джема, парень щёлкает пальцами. Вокруг что-то меняется. Сакура сбрасывает свои цветы, серое небо словно наполняется невиданной Мисорой ранее чернотой. Молния ударяет по дереву. Из-за страха Наоми подпрыгивает на месте, после обняв саму себя. Сакура горит. Перекидывает огонь и на поле. Становится только страшнее от вопроса, блуждающего в голове: что будет, если Наоми сгорит во сне? Проснуться, нужно проснуться. Мисора закрывает глаза, пытаясь дать себе мысленный толчок на пробуждение. 

«Хочешь сказать, что это поможет сделать мир чище?» – Голос. Столь знакомый и ставший родным голос заставляет Наоми открыть глаза. Нет, никакого Рэя Пенбера здесь и близко не было. Вокруг всё то же полыхающее поле, а перед ней сидел человек, некогда поразивший Лос-Анджелес, сейчас он прижимал указательный палец к губам, прося о молчании, но при этом слизывал с него остатки джема. 

«Два года назад в путешествии я сказал своей невесте, что моя мечта – сделать этот мир безопасным, чтобы она могла ходить на работу в радостном настроении, а не с предчувствием скорби», – Да, она помнила эти слова. 

«Пообещай мне, что невинные не пострадают, и тогда я встану на твою сторону». 

Это… это ведь не то, о чём она думала прямо сейчас? Это ведь не мог быть разговор с Кирой? Рэй бы никогда не пошёл на столь отчаянный шаг. Они обсуждали. Они каждый день обсуждали, что Кира – зло, и его методы нельзя назвать правильными. 

«Значит, мне нужно просто вписывать их имена, дату и причину, верно?»

Молния по правую сторону от сидячих.

«Это… Это неправильно» – Наоми готова была поклясться, что дальше было что-то ещё, но оно было заглушено. Имя? – «Зачем тебе их имена?»

Молния по левую сторону.

«Все одиноки. Кроме Лайна Запака и… у меня есть невеста. Оставим в живых меня и его. Он и малейшего понятия не будет иметь, почему остался жив, а я… я смогу придумать новую правду».

«Оставляю конверт», – у Мисоры начинают дрожать руки от каждого нового слова. – «А! Сердце! Что?!» – Хлопок. Очевидно, он падает. – «Нельзя было верить тебе». 

Последняя молния ударяет в пространство между Бейондом и Наоми. Кажется, на её глазах выступили слёзы, появление которых она даже не почувствовала. Нет. Рэй Пенбер не предатель. 

– Кто бы мог подумать, да? – Бейонд откладывает опустевшую банку джема и подкрадывается к Мисоре на четвереньках. – Что тот, кому ты доверяла больше всего, оказался предателем? 

– Это не так!

– А ты та ещё лгунья, Мисора, – Бейонд перехватывает её за подбородок, поднимая голову, так, чтобы её взгляд был направлен на его красные глаза. – Говорила Элу: я всегда выберу закон, никогда не пойду на поводу у чувств. Это ло-о-ожь, – протягивает он, – Наоми. 

– Это негативные эмоции после увиденной записки с его почерком, я уверена. 

– А я уверен, что Рэй Пенбер – сообщник вашего Киры. Был. Пока не стал бесполезен. 

– Ты всё это сделал, да? Эти твои фокусы в моём сознании. 

– Нет, я просто обыграл в карты Гука, и он показал мне, где хранится прошлое. Всё просто. Но не для твоего понимания, Мисора. 

Наоми чувствует, как жар подкрадывается со спины. Она вот-вот сгорит, и шанса на спасение попросту нет. И в столь мрачный для своего сознания момент девушка открывает глаза. Запах гари всё ещё в носу, а еле ощутимая пелена дыма перед глазами. 

Стоп. 

– Эл! – Выкрикивает девушка, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– А? – Он осматривается, быстро поднимается и бежит на кухню. – Я хотел сделать тот вкусный кофе с погретым в турке молоком, но засмотрелся на наших заключённых, – на обратной дороге детектив открывает окна, чтобы проветрить помещение. 

– Кажется, пожарная сигнализация здесь не работает, – заключает Мисора, окутавшись в плед, который был на ней. Опять? Опять она просыпается не там, где засыпала. – Как я попала на диван? 

– Я тебя переложил. На полу холодно. И неудобно. 

Он что в действительности поднял её, чтобы переложить? Уже в который раз. А Мисора и не почувствовала. Зато прекрасно чувствует сейчас другое: неприязнь. Здравая часть сознания твердила: Бейонд – тот ещё лжец, не стоит верить всему. Но с другой стороны лежала та самая записка, оставленная Рэем, его странное поведение на записях в Синдзюку… и тот конверт, что был с ним, а после пропал. 

«Я оставил конверт». 

Неужели близкий ей человек и в правду был сообщником Киры? Бёздей был прав. Правда не нравится Мисоре. Не нравится. 

– Надо же, – Эл подходит к кофейному столику и осматривает его. – Я снова не заметил, как съел всё.

Он был прав. То, что ещё недавно на этом столике стояли два торта и банка джема, выдавали лишь крошки. Джем… Он был пуст. Совершенно пуст, как и в увиденном Мисорой. Стоп! Перед ней профессиональный поедатель сладостей. Лучше думать, что это съел он. 

– Если окажется, что Рэй Пенбер работал вместе с Кирой, что будет тогда? – Мисора решается подать голос, перебирая плед в своих руках. 

– Хм, – Эл садится на пол, но так, чтобы видеть собеседницу. – Думаю, ничего. Замнут этот момент. Посмертное звание героя оставят. Наверное, даже семье не скажут. Такая практика существует уже давно. Как ты там говорила? О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак. 

– Да, – тянет Наоми, поджав губы. 

– Единственное, что мы сможем сделать с тем, что ты нашла, – давить на Лайта. А он, – детектив оглядывается на экран, – он никогда не скажет, почему почерк на этой записке так похож на почерк Пенбера. 

Эл поднимается, несколько секунд стоит на месте, словно что-то обдумывая, а после подходит к дивану и, сев на край, обнимает Наоми, которая вот-вот была готова сорваться на слёзы. 

– Спасибо, – тихо шепчет она ему в плечо. 

– Ты говорила, что держать что-то в себе – плохая идея, но сама этим занимаешься ежедневно. Почему? – В его голосе мелькнул явный интерес. Эл поджал ногу, чтобы покрепче обнять коллегу. 

– Потому что не могу упасть. Потому что на мне лежит определённая ответственность, и просто подвести я не могу, – Наоми слегка отстраняется, чтобы увидеть взгляд детектива. 

– Думаешь, если Пенбер окажется не тем, кем его все считают, всех собак свесят на тебя? – Он сглатывает, встретившись с Мисорой взглядом. – Нет, – тихо шепчет. – Послушай, даже если весь мир отвернётся, то для меня ты всегда будешь той самой Наоми, которая не остановится ни перед чем, пока не добьётся справедливости. 

Эл тянет к ней большой палец, чтобы смахнуть одинокую слезу, и Мисора даже не замечает, что его рука так и остаётся на её лице, большим пальцем поглаживая бледную щёку. Утренние мысли начинают перебивать образ Рэя в голове в момент, когда взгляд Наоми останавливается на губах детектива. Они были бледны, сливались с кожей. И почему так хочется прижаться к ним и прикусить? 

Мисора тянется чуть вперёд и выше, чтобы достать до них. Это происходит быстрее, ведь Эл точно так же поддаётся вперёд. Её губы вновь чувствуют утраченный ранее фантом. Сердце, не раздумывая, выдаёт учащённый танец совместно с дыханием Наоми. Руки Эла смещаются с плеч на талию девушки, притягивая её, как можно ближе к себе, и из-за такого давления у Мисора не остаётся выхода, кроме как надавить на детектива, чтобы он откинулся к спинке и сесть на него сверху. Знакомая картина, разве что другой отель и диван. 

Эл отстраняется, из-за чего Наоми хочется недовольно хмыкнуть, ведь это снова происходит. Однако в этот раз их ждал другой сценарий. Отпрянув от губ, детектив касается своими губами шеи Мисоры, обдавая её кожу своим разгорячённым дыханием и прикусывая бледную кожу. Наоми сжимает свои руки на его плечах от нежелания останавливать происходящее. 

Ногти Мисоры цепляются за белую кофту, сминая её в руках. Кто бы что не говорил, но тело Эла вызывало у Наоми приятные эмоции, поэтому отказывать себе сейчас в том, чтобы увидеть его вновь, – преступление. Быстрым движением она снимает с него кофту, откидывая куда-то к экрану, где всё ещё было выведено изображение из камер заключённых. Неловко. 

Эл тяжело дышит в момент, когда его пальцы касаются нижних краёв чёрной футболки, надетой на Наоми. Девушка даже не успевает заметить, как быстро верхняя часть её одежды оказывается рядом с белой футболкой, а взгляд Эла всецело становится направлен на грудь Мисоры. Знала бы она, что ей принесёт этот день, определённо выбрала бы другой бюстгальтер. Холодные пальцы проходят по талии, перемещаясь к застёжке. Казалось, Эл стал дышать ещё чаще, когда притянул девушку к себе. 

Она вновь касается его губ, в этот раз с другим подтекстом. Вместо «редких поцелуйчиков в неловкой обстановке», Наоми пыталась сказать: «Раздень меня и овладей. Прямо здесь и сейчас». А Эл будто понимал её немые намёки. Эти длинные холодные пальцы проникают под стягивающую ткань бюстгальтера, пытаясь избавить Наоми от ненужной вещи. Пытаясь – ключевое слово. У него не выходит, поэтому Мисора спешит помочь, оторвав свои руки от тела детектива, заводит их за спину. В этот момент бюстгальтер отправляется к остальным вещам. 

– Ты… – с явной тяжестью в голосе, Эл отстраняется, пытаясь перевести дыхание. – Ты правда этого хочешь? – Его взгляд блуждал по женскому телу так, что у Наоми невольно возник вопрос: «была ли у Эла когда-то сексуальная связь с девушкой?». А в голове пронеслись слова, которые когда-то скзаал Бейонд: «детектив, изголодавшийся по женскому вниманию». 

– Да, – тихо шепчет она, взяв его руки в свои и, словно направляя, тянет к своей груди. – Пожалуйста, – словно мольба, потому что терпеть дальше – было невероятной пыткой. 

Эл кивает, поддаётся вперёд, вновь целуя Наоми. Её чёрные волосы, казалось, сплелись с его запутанными. Ещё мгновение, и спина Наоми встречается с грубым диваном, а под её голову детектив подкладывает подушку, которая лежала на полу. Это мило. Он слишком мил и робок во всём.   
Звук удара пряжки ремня, звук расстёгивающейся молнии на синих джинсах, звук скольжения джинсового материала по ногам, звук упавших джинсов на пол. Осталось не так много ткани, которая бы хоть как-то скрывала Мисору от изучающего взгляда детектива. Начинало создаваться ощущение, что она – это его новое дело, и он, как всегда, должен выполнить его в вышей степени достойно. 

Зелёные джинсы слетают в кучу одежды следом. Эл некоторое время выжидает, блуждая своими длинными пальцами по оголённому женскому телу, но, кажется, и сам не в силах сдерживаться. Это видно не только по тому, с каким напором он вдавливает Наоми в чертовски жёсткий диван, но и по последнему атрибуту одежды, оставшимся на его теле. 

– Эл, пожалуйста, – Наоми буквально выпрашивает более интимную близость. Ей сейчас всё равно на формальности его псевдонима. Всё равно. Если кто-то и зайдёт прямо сейчас, она тут же прогонит вошедшего, ведь упустить ещё хоть мгновение?.. Она лучше умрёт. Да, столь странные мысли посещают человека при возбуждении.

Эл покорный, как никогда до этого. Он послушно избавляет себя, а после и Наоми от последней части одежды, скрывающей нутро. Мисора характерно выдыхает и слегка прогибается в спине, когда пальцы детектива касаются единственного неизведанного кусочка женского тела. Девушка заносит указательный палец к своим губам и слегка прикусывает его, чтобы подавить подоспевший стон, когда по её телу пробегает дрожь, а Эл буквально вжимается в неё. 

Его движения настолько несуразны, но Наоми так хотелось, чтобы они не прекращались. Каждый новый толчок отзывался внутри подкатывающим чувством наслаждения. Через пару минут девушка даже перестала сдерживать стоны, как и сам Эл. Это другое. Определённо другое. То, чего она не смогла испытать за свою жизнь. Этот мужчина определённо другой. 

Мисора закидывает голову, когда начинает чувствовать дрожь в собственных ногах. Держаться больше она не сможет. Приятная волна наслаждения пробегает по её телу. Наоми буквально обмякла на диване, а следом за ней и Эл, который не дал себе времени на передышку, а поспешил в ванную комнату, чтобы смыть следы этого вечера с себя и своих рук.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * во время расследования в Лос-Анджелесе Бейонд принёс джем. предполагается, что он для бб как сладости для эла. 
> 
> я очень люблю рэя и лайта, не бейте


End file.
